Son of the Huntress: DxD
by Dr.HeadphoneActor
Summary: After the father up and walked out on her, Artemis forsaken her only male child to Japan. Shirou Amamiya was treated as an outcast by others, and he was later attacked by a Stray Devil. Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge saves him and brings him back to the Underworld to become Rias Gremory's [Knight]. But soon, other parts of his life will be revealed. OCxHarem IsexHarem.
1. Chapter 0: OC Info

**DxD: Son of Huntress - OC Info**

* * *

 **AN: Hello! This is Doc here with my very first crossover story! This idea came to me when I read some PJO fanfics along with the original books of the series and it inspired me to make one as well! Except in DxD. Which means a lot of fanservice from this crossover!**

 **Anyway, I won't be writing any PJO scenes until after the Peace Treaty arc, but I will add some side scenes involving the main cast and the Olympians, then after I will start off writing the Titan's Curse story.**

 **And for those who don't it like already, just don't read it and Flames will be ignored.**

* * *

 **Name:** Shirou Amamiya

 **Position:** [Knight] (Mutation Piece)

 **Age:** 17

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil [Former Demigod]

 **Hair Colour:** Snow White with Auburn Black tips.

 **Eye Colour:** Silver

 **Likes:** Hunting, the moon, wolves, archery, his friends/peerage, moon watching, challenges.

 **Dislikes:** Idiots, Annoyances, arrogance, perverts (but to a degree with Issei).

 **Personality:** Much like his mother, Shirou is a calm, reserved, stoic, and a reasonable person. He has a good sense of judgement and is somewhat neutral to those he is not acquainted with, but can show them some respect.

Shirou is very intimidating to a point that he could be very frightening when either annoyed or fighting. Shirou often works independently whilst of such as hunting Stray Devils, Fallen Angels, and other threats or enemies.

He enjoys hunting and facing challenges and he especially loves watching a full moon.

 **Affiliations:** Rias Gremory Peerage, Kuoh Academy (Second-Year), Occult Research Club.

 **Relatives:** Artemis (Mother), Unnamed Birth Father (Unknown), Apollo (Uncle), Zeus (Grandfather), Leto (Grandmother), Hunters of Artemis (Adoptive Sisters)

* * *

 **Equipment/Sacred Gear:**

 **Midnight Maiden:** The Midnight Maiden is a long range compound bow Sacred Gear that fires energized arrows on enemies. Both parts of upper and lower limbs of the bow have sharpened blades, so it also counts as a melee weapon as well.

While not being a Longinus Sacred Gear, it has been stated by the Three Main Faction Leaders that this [Sacred Gear] is powerful enough to actually kill Gods.

 **Hunting/Throwing Knives:** Shirou carries a variety of hunting/throwing knives in his arsenal.

 **Mini Explosives:** Shirou carries a small variety of mini explosives ranging from flash, smoke, poison, knock-out gas, and holy bombs.

* * *

 **Abilities:**

 **Demonic Power:** Shirou has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells.

 **Ice Magic:** Shirou has a strong capability of using ice magic, taught by Grayfia Lucifuge.

 **Animal Communication:** Shirou is able understand and speak to a wide variety of animals.

 **Master** **Archer:** Shirou is immensely skilled of using a bow. Combined with his speed, he is able to dominate most of his opponents.

 **Enhanced Speed:** As a [Knight], Shirou possesses superhuman speed.

 **Photokinesis:** Like his mother, Shirou is able to manipulate the light. He is able to use this ability ranging from attacks, barriers, healing, and enhanced vision.

 **Amokinesis Immunity:** Shirou is almost completely immune to Amokinesis or Charmspeakers.

 **Enhanced Hunting/Assassination Skills:** Shirou has trained in the arts of both hunting and assassination. He has a essential amount of skills such as tracking, stealth, agility, camouflage, and etc.

* * *

 **Familiars:**

 **Tala And Kana:-** Tala and Kana are twin demonic wolve familiars of Shirou's and they assist him in tracking or hunting. Tala has brown fur and may come off strict, serious and very protective of her master. Kana has grey fur and unlike Tala, she is calm, composed, gentle, but also protective of her master.

* * *

 **History:**

After his father up and left his mother, Artemis forsaken her own child out of her hatred towards the man who left her. Shirou was left to live in an orphanage in Japan for 7-years, only to be treated like an outcast by the other kids and matrons due to his appearance and his ability of Photokinesis. Shirou was then later attacked by a Stray Devil, but was rescued by Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge. He later became one of Rias Gremory's [Knights] and attend Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **AN: Now for those who already read my other stories, I would like to apologize in advance for the delays, it's because I've started doing part-time work and I have a less free-time to myself to write my other stories, again I would like to apologize for that. But I promise will continue on my other stories if I ever get the chance too.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think of this new story and the OC so far and I will get back with you with the first chapter of the story.**

 **And again Flames will be ignored.**

* * *

 **Review/Follow/Fav**

 **Thank you and Bye~**


	2. Chapter 1: Child of the Moon

**Child of the Moon**

 _ **(Somewhere in Japan)**_

Artemis was known as the Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt. She was daughter of Zeus, King of Olympus and Leto, daughter of Koios. She is also the twin of Apollo, God of the Sun and Medicine.

As soon as Artemis was born, she helped her mother give birth to her twin brother, thereby becoming the protector of childbirth and labour. She asked her father to grant her eternal chastity and virginity, and never gave in to any potential lovers; devoted to hunting and nature, she rejected marriage and love.

She, along with Athena and Hestia, were known as the Virgin Goddesses (or maiden goddesses). This meant that they vowed to not marry or have children the usual way or not at all.

...But that is until Artemis broke that vow.

Yes, you read it right.

Artemis, the biggest man-hater in history, fell in love with a _man_ AND made a demigod child with him!

Big surprise since the very woman who had detested men for so many centuries, finally decides to fall for a male and have a child with him. That's the equivalent of saying Apollo stopped being an idiotic womanizer who writes terrible haiku's.

...But unfortunately this is where things get gloomy...

Somewhere in a cold rainy night, Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon, stood tall on top of a building near the raining small town. In her arms was a silver blanket and wrapped around that blanket was a small infant child.

If you guessed it then you are right!

This child was the son of the Artemis.

That's right! Which means she gave birth to a _male_ child!

Anyway, back to the main point. Artemis stood on top of a building while holding the young child in her arms who was sleeping soundly, not even bothered by the cold falling rain. However, the look Artemis was giving the child showed no emotion at all. She just looked at her child blankly, she had absolutely held no warmth, no affection, or any sympathy whatsoever to the child.

'I was wrong...In the end...They're all the same...' Thought the goddess.

After so many centuries of keeping her vow, Artemis thought that there wasn't a single man who could have been tolerable to know. That was when she met her child's father. At first she thought the man was just another annoying mortal male who thought of his own desires. But after a few months of getting to know of said man, Artemis grew toleration towards him, then later they became close friends and then after, something Artemis thought would never happen, she actually found herself falling for him.

At first she was conflicted about her feelings, she never felt this way towards a male.

Inwardly she cursed Aphrodite.

After a few days of trying to sort out her feelings, Artemis finally stood on her own two feet and confessed her feelings to the man she fell in love with, which he also returned. Then after another few weeks they finally...'did the deed'.

...But then after the next few days, the man who she fell in love with...just vanished. She tried tracking him down, but in the end he wasn't found.

Artemis jumped to the conclusion that the man only wanted to gain her trust and bed her, then leave. She has spent at least nine months away from her hunters and Olympus to hide her pregnancy, and when the day gave birth to her child, she saw it was male and immediately hated him out of the reminder of the man who left her. Artemis then decided to leave her child some orphanage in Japan.

Why Japan you ask?

She may hate her child, but she wasn't _that_ cruel to leave a baby to die. Japan is supposedly the last place for any monsters to appear when he grows up or any of the Olympians to know she gave birth to a demigod. She was also well aware that parts of Japan were under control and protected by the Shinto Deities and she made sure to mask her presence to avoid being detected.

Something her brother, Apollo, would always do.

Artemis flashed down to the front door of the orphanage and placed the child on the ground. She knocked on the double doors several times and quickly walked away from the building. She was about to flash back to her hunting camp, that is until she immediately stopped and heard crying behind her. Artemis balled her hands to tighten fists and gritted her teeth under her shadowed covered eyes.

"If only...if only you were a girl." She last said before flashing away leaving the crying infant alone.

* * *

 _ **(Inside the orphanage)**_

An elderly lady who had recently woken up just heard several knocks on the door of the orphanage. She got out of her bed and wore a simple grey kimono from her closet. The elderly woman the grabbed a flashlight from her nightstand and quietly walked down the hallway to not wake up the other resident children.

'Now who could that be at this hour?' She wondered. She was already halfway across the door until she came to a stop. The elderly woman widened her eyes as she heard crying across the door. She immediately quickened her pace and hurried to unlock the door.

As she opened it, she gasped in shock in what she's seeing. A baby who looked to be a new born was crying loudly on the ground, wrapped in a silver blanket in front of the orphanage.

The elderly woman quickly picked up the child off the ground into her arms as she brought the infant inside the building away from the cold rain. The child continued to cry loudly, his wails echoed inside the orphanage. The woman held the child close to her, whispering soothing words while rocking the child to calm his crying. Eventually his crying slowly stopped and yawned tiredly from all the crying. It broke the elderly woman's heart to see a child to be abandoned by their birth parents.

The elderly woman lead herself and the child to the living room quarters, there she sat on a rocking chair and slowly pushed the chair with her legs letting the chair swing back and forth while whispering a small lullaby to the infant. After a few minutes of singing, the child finally dozed off in a quiet slumber, the lady smiled softly at him. He looked really adorable.

The lights suddenly came on, and the elderly lady took her view away from the baby to find one of her matron's standing in front of her.

"Tsurugi-san, what's going on?" She asked.

"I found this child in front of the doorstep of the orphanage." She answered. "I brought him in out of the cold before he could sick."

"I see..." The matron muttered sadly. She knew how her boss felt. To leave a new born baby all alone made her really furious at the irresponsibility of the parents! She sighed and composed herself; she didn't want to be angry when an infant was sleeping peacefully.

"So Tsurugi-san, what should we name him?" She asked. The elderly woman pondered for a name, but nothing came to mind. She unveiled the silver blanket from the child's head and found something interesting about the child's hair.

It was pure snow white and another thing about him that there were small auburn black tips as well.

That's when the woman came up with his new name. It was simple, but it would him perfectly.

"Shirou...His name is Shirou." She smiled at the child now named Shirou.

* * *

 _ **(7-years later)**_

A seven year old Shirou was sitting alone on the swings in a large playground of the backyard of the orphanage. In the distance, he saw the other resident children playing with each other laughing, giggling and all that. Shirou saw that one off the others kids were looking at him, but immediately avoided eye contact away from him and walked away.

Now I know what you're thinking.

Why isn't Shirou playing with the other kids? Or why did those kids avoid him you ask?

Well there was an answer to those...

It all started when Shirou was five. Some of the older boys of the orphanage started bullying Shirou due to his appearance, disability of reading kanji, and the inability to pay attention in his classes. The matron's discovered that Shirou was diagnosed of both dyslexia and ADHD, something for the obnoxious idiots to pick on Shirou with.

Anyway, the boys began pushing and shoving Shirou around and was finally pushed towards the mud causing him to fall in. The older boys were laughing at him and Shirou got angry, so he retaliated by throwing mud on one of the boy's face. That was a mistake since the said boy got mad and began to beat the heck out of him. His friends were about to pull him off Shirou, but only for them to jump back when their friend was suddenly shot out in front of them and landed hard on his back.

What they saw that day really freaked them out as they found that Shirou's hands were somehow glowing white. The boy that was beating Shirou wasn't really hurt when he shot him, just scared out of his mind of what happened. He immediately got on his feet ran back to the orphanage with his friends follow suit, but not without calling Shirou a freak.

The next day the kids of the orphanage started to avoid Shirou. Apparently the idiots who were bullying Shirou told everyone what just happened. Some of the other kids started worrying over this, but the matron's believed to be a lie or a prank.

But that only proved the boys point when one of the matrons were trying to treat Shirou's wounds but only found that they were already healed. Another point was when Shirou found one the matron's about to be stripped by a rapist on one of the alleys of the building. Shirou quickly came to her rescue and blasted the fool with the same glowing white light like he did before with one of his bullies.

It was strong enough to actually injure the man and knocking him out in an instant. When the matron saw this, instead of a look of gratitude it was replaced by a look of fear. When Shirou asked if she was alright she responded by only getting up and running away from him. The matrons of the orphanage gave the same treatment to the white haired boy like the others did.

Whenever he asked something from them, they would just ignore him. Whenever he was in his classes, they wouldn't let him in the room and lock him out. And whenever they would call the kids to eat, they would forget to place his plate on the table.

Speaking of which...

A sound of a bell was run and a matron called out to the children that lunch was ready. All of the resident children ran out of the playground and into the building, but only one was left remaining. Shirou knew they wouldn't save a plate for him because he spent two years being avoided and neglected. He would just wait till everyone finished their meal until he could find any leftover scrapes.

"Ara ara, aren't you going inside as well, Shirou-kun?" Said a gently old voice. Shirou turned his head at the source of the voice and found that it was old lady who first brought Shirou into the orphanage.

She was wearing a light lavender kimono with white flower patterns, she was wearing brown saddles, and her hair was fully grey while tied in a bun.

"Tsurara-Obaasan..." Shirou muttered. Out of all of the residents of the orphanage, Tsurara Tsurugi along with Aiko Kazashi, another matron, were the only two people who took care of Shirou and didn't see as a freak. Tsurara was like a mother to him and Aiko was like his elder sister.

They would at times help him with his studies along with his dyslexia problem and keep him well fed every day. The matrons once demanded Tsurara to kick Shirou out of the orphanage, but only to meet a stern and hard response of a no.

"You can't stay here forever, Shirou-kun. Or else you'll catch a cold and get sick. We don't want that know do we?" She smiled gently.

"...No." Was his answer. "I promise I'll go inside once everyone is finished." He finished.

Tsurara frowned sadly. She really wanted the other children to get along with him.

"Oh? But why not now? I'm sure they would want to have you joining them." She encouraged.

"Obaasan, you know that's not going to happen..."

"And why is that, Shirou-kun?"

"Because I'm a freak like...everyone says..." He muttered quietly, which Tsurara frowned again. Tsurara approached the boy and lightly bonked on his head. She didn't put too much force really, but it was enough for Shirou to rub his head. Tsurara sat on one of the swings beside Shirou and spoke. "Shirou-kun...when are you going to realize that you are _not_ a freak."

"Bu-" Shirou was about to retort but to be silenced by a stern look from his surrogate mother. "But nothing. To Aiko and I, what we see is only you and you alone." She smiled.

"You do?" He asked. Tsurara nodded and looked up in the sky.

"Shirou-kun...there are many things in this world that we do not know about." She explained. "We may know things, but we don't know all about them. We travel the world, but there are places we haven't visited. We meet people and get to know who they are, but we never know who they _really_ are. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She asked, which Shirou shook his head for a no.

"What I'm saying is, Shirou-kun, there many other things out there in the world that we have never encountered and us humans become afraid once we first take a good look at it. We never look back at it and our minds think up the conclusion without even giving it another thought. Yes there are those that can hurt us, but there are still many who wouldn't. And you are one of them, Shirou-kun." She finished while smile gently at the boy.

"Really?" Tsurara chuckled at the boy's innocence.

"Yes really. I know for a fact that you would never hurt a person unless you have too." She said. But Shirou looked crestfallen.

"But, what if people-" Shirou was again cut off by Tsurara. "Shirou, there is nothing wrong in being different." She said.

"It's what Aiko-chan would say, being normal...is boring. Being something can different can be fun in a way, but also very dangerous and confusing, but mostly exhilarating. And I believe there are people out there who would accept you as part of that exhilaration." She finished. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, enjoy the gentle breeze. That is until Tsurara coughed violently.

 _*Cough!Cough!*_ In worry, Shirou got out of swing and went by the old lady's side. "Obaasan! Are you alright?!"

She stopped coughing and gave the boy a smile. "Yes, thank you, Shirou-kun, but I'm alright." She reassured.

"But..." Tsurara stood up from the swing and placed her hand on top of the white haired boys head. "Don't worry, Shirou-kun. I just forgot to take my medicine. I will be fine once I taken them, I assure you." She said as she gently took the boys hand and lead him back inside. "Now, let's get you something to eat."

* * *

 _ **(Night Time)**_

It was the middle of the night and everyone in the orphanage was sound asleep.

Well...all except for one.

Sitting on one of rooftops of the building, Shirou was enjoying one of his favourite things to do in some nights...

Moon watching.

Now I know some of you may think that him watching the moon all night was really strange or really boring...

...And no he is not a werewolf!

Shirou first started doing this when he was at least four, and he would do this every single night whenever the moon was out. He didn't know why, but he felt somehow really connected. And whenever he looked up at the moon and the stars, he felt oddly comforted by it, like it was a part of him or something.

He would have his attention of the shining moon all night when it was out, and he blocked out everything out from his surroundings and just kept his focus on it. He let cold night breeze pass by him, brushing off his skin and instead of feeling a shiver down his young body, it was actually really refreshing to him.

"I knew you would be up here, Shirou." Said a voice behind him. Shirou turned his head to the voice and saw a woman in her thirties but however looked at least in her twenties. She was wearing a light blue long nightgown with a brown blanket covering her body from the cold. "Aiko-nee-san." Shirou whispered.

This was Aiko Kazashi. Another matron of the orphanage who, along with Tsurara, were the only ones looking after him. Aiko smiled at the white haired child and sat down right beside him, wrapping the blanket around Shirou to share with. "It's full moon tonight, huh?" She asked which he nodded as an response.

She smiled again. "Tell me, Shirou, why are you so attracted to the moon?" She asked. She didn't know why, but night, Aiko would find the boy on one of the rooftops of the building, just sitting around doing nothing but watch the moon. She didn't think it was strange of him of something like that, she was only concerned that he might catch a cold. After only one year she gotten used to him doing these kinds of stuff and she would sometimes to join him.

Shirou just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know...but..." He paused. "But whenever I look at it, it feels like...like it's pulling onto me, like we're connected or something."

"Like you're connected to it, hmm?" She amused. "Maybe something...or someone is calling out to you."

"Calling...? To me?" He wondered and Aiko continued. "Yes, or I could be wrong, there are some other lunar deities out there."

"Other lunar deities? Like Tsukuyomi?" He asked which she nodded her head. "Yep, for example, take Artemis as one." She said.

"Artemis? Who's that?" He asked. Aiko giggled and gave her response. "Artemis, known as the Greek goddess of the hunt, childbirth, virginity, and the moon. I learnt about her from my grandmother when I was your age. It was said that Artemis would ride her silver chariot on the moon, watching down on us mortals and looking for young maidens to protect from the greed of men. Though I could be wrong considering her reputation as a 'man-hater'."

"Man-hater? Why does she hate men?" He asked.

"Well considering her past history with a few men, I'm pretty sure it's bad." Aiko giggled again. "But there was man who did manage to win over the goddess."

"Who?"

"His name was Orion. But however he was killed one day and that's when Artemis truly swore off men. Some say she mistook him for an animal when hunting. Other say she was tricked into shooting him by her brother, Apollo. Meanwhile other say she never loved him to begin with. The only one who could answer that is Artemis herself." She finished.

"You say like she's real or something." Shirou tilted his head, which Aiko giggled at him.

"So I heard you spoke with Tsurugi-san earlier today." Aiko started. "Were you having problems with the other children again?" She asked. Shirou only curled up to a ball and wrapped his arms around his legs. "It's not I have a problem with them...It's just..." He paused, but Aiko continued for him.

"Shirou, it's like Tsurugi-san said, the world is really big place and there are other people like you know." She said. "Nothing in this world is called 'perfect'. It's full of mysteries and unknown beings that people like us have hard time finding." Aiko closed her eyes and reopened them to the boy.

"Tell me, Shirou, do you believe in something called 'perfection'?" She asked. "Well to me...I don't believe that there is such thing as 'perfection'. We are who we are and nothing can change that."

No such thing as perfection, huh? Those were words that Shirou would always keep with him.

"Now let's take you back to your room and get to bed, okay?" Shirou nodded and stood up from his spot and was lead back inside with Aiko.

* * *

 _ **(Inside Shirou's Room)**_

It was 4:15am and Shirou was fast asleep in his own single bedroom. Normally he would be paired with another child but...you read the previous lines right?

Anyway getting back on track, Shirou started to open his from some recent noises. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and straightened himself once he heard the noises getting more frantic.

Shirou curiously walked over to his bedroom door and opened it slightly. He saw one on of the matrons running around in a panic while another copied. He opened his door wider and found the other children out from their rooms with confused looks as well.

What was going on?

Aiko, who among the crowds, immediately told the other children to return their rooms. She caught her eyes on Shirou and quickly paced to the boy, placing her hand on his shoulder and led him back to his room.

"Nee-san, what's going?" Shirou asked in worry. Aiko silently closed the door and faced the boy, Aiko got down on one knee to the white haired boys height and looked solemnly at the him. She bit her lips hard; she was reluctant to tell him.

"Shirou...about a few minutes ago...one of matrons...Tsurugi-san..." She started.

"What about Obaasan...? I-is she alright?! Is she-" Shirou voice grew more in a frantic of concern, he was going to say more but Aiko cut him off. "Tsurugi-san is gone..." She whispered. Shirou widened his eyes in disbelief.

What does she by gone?!

"W-what d-do you mean by g-g-gone?! Obaasan couldn't...! She said...!" His voice was shaky, he didn't want to believe it, but did Aiko mean...

"Tsurugi-san asked one of her assisting matrons to get her a glass of water...but when she turned from the kitchen...she found that Tsurugi-san's body wasn't moving...She immediately came to me than the others..." She said sadly. Shirou was shaking madly after hearing this. He didn't want to believe her, but he knew that Aiko was never one to lie...

...So he relented...

Aiko pulled Shirou closely to her, and wrapped his small body into a hug. She silently wept from the loss of her long-time friend since childhood and Shirou wrapped his arms around the older woman and openly cried to the loss of his surrogate mother.

* * *

 _ **(A few weeks later)**_

A few weeks have passed since the passing of Tsurara Tsurugi. Shirou and Aiko attended her funeral along with other close relatives to Tsurara. Aiko took Tsurara's place as her successor and new manager of the orphanage.

Tsurara made sure to give Aiko her Last Will and Testament to her if she ever passed and also made sure to supply her with enough money she made over the years, so that the orphanage could be still standing.

How much you ask? Well I don't want to go into details but...

...Well let's just say she saved up a... _lot_ of money.

Anyway, after a few days of mourning for her lose, things slowly went back to it normally was...but there was still one who couldn't get over it.

If you guessed it, then you're right!

Shirou was still saddened by the loss of his surrogate mother and he would spend his times alone more than usual. He and Tsurara were very close back then. She would always teach the boy of how to read and write when others didn't. They would secretly make cookies together when the other children didn't notice. And also she and Aiko would spend his birthday altogether give him some neat gifts.

His most recent gift from Tsurara was a necklace. It was a silver necklace with a silver crescent moon and a round dark blue gem on its centre. It was the last gift that Tsurara gave to Shirou on his birthday before she passed. It may look a bit girlie, but to him it was special and it was something he would always keep with him.

Shirou's life at the orphanage has gotten a bit...worse. Mainly due to some who were accusing Shirou for Tsurara's death.

An example of that was one day Shirou found his room trashed and nearly destroyed. His bed was cut up, books were torn to pieces and half of his clothes that he wore were on the floor and ripped apart. And after finding the culprits who wrecked Shirou's room, Aiko demanded that they apologized to Shirou, but said culprits refused and bluntly blamed Shirou for Tsurara's passing.

Right now, Shirou was sitting alone in one on the swings of a public park. He would have gone to swings in the orphanage but he wanted to go somewhere away from the building. He sat silently, still thinking about the days he spent with Tsurara together. All the fun times and the embarrassing ones.

The embarrassing ones were how Tsurara told Shirou that he was going to attract lots of beautiful woman in his future. That got Shirou red as a tomato and yelled at her for thinking that!

What he didn't know, Tsurara was right about that.

"Well...May I ask what you are doing here, child?" Said a voice. Shirou came out of his thoughts and found that right in front of him was a tall man wearing a large grey trench coat and a fedora that covered his eyes. Shirou finally noticed that the park was...empty.

There was literally no other resident here besides him and the man. The strange man smiled wickedly at the boy, which got Shirou really uncomfortable. "Umm, who are you, mister?" He asked, and the man's smile grew wider which got the white haired boy really nervous.

"Oh, I'm no one special really. Just a man looking for someone to speak to. I had someone to that...but they just, you know...went away!" The man said almost cheery. Shirou stood up from his spot and tried to walk away.

"I-I think I should go now. N-nee-san doesn't like it when I'm late for lunch." Shirou quickly walked away from the man, but the man somehow got right in front in of him which caused the boy to bump into him. The strange man grinned at the boy. "No no, I insist. Just a small minute of your time is all." He said.

"N-no thank you. I really need to be going no-" Shirou was stopped. The strange man inhaled his nose deeply and the fedora that covered his eyes came into light as they showed a widened mad glint in them.

He licked his lips and some drool escaped from his mouth, then he said. "Mmmmm...You smell delicious!" The man swatted Shirou away from him, sending him fly not to high but enough for him to land on the ground.

Shirou groaned in pain, his back hurt really badly. He sat himself up and widened his eyes. In front of him the man was cackly like crazy and the back of his trench coat suddenly bursted revealing four other large and gruesome arms. His fedora flew off his head and revealed he had long grey hair and his right eye was much large than his left.

"Ahahahaha! So much for talking! I've haven't had a delicious meal in months! And you smell very tasty! Especially since I haven't tried a half breed! Ahahahahah!" He said in a crazed tone. Shirou shook fear. What in world was he?! And what did he mean by half breed?!

The creature lunged himself at the boy, ready to eat him. But suddenly, Shirou unconsciously jumped and rolled out of the away from the monster. The monster landed on all four floors and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

'How...how did I do that?' He asked himself. He never took athletics mainly because the orphanage didn't own a gym. So how did he do that?

"Hmmmm, nice reflexes, boy. But it won't be enough to stop me from eating you!" He lunged at Shirou again, but Shirou dodged his advance once more and grabbed a handful of sand from the sand box near him. He threw it to the monster's eyes and creature was yelling in pain. While taking his chance Shirou quickly past from the monster, running to a random direction. The monster finally got the sand out of his eyes and hissed in venom.

"You can run! But it won't save you!"

The hunt was on.

* * *

 _ **(Somewhere else)**_

Walking down the streets was a handsome young man, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. He was currently wearing a red dressed shirt with a black suit with matching pants and shoes.

Beside him was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She is also strangely wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Ria-tan is going to sooo happy once I give her this to her!" The man said cheerfully. He was happily holding a plastic bag with the words, 'Otaku Paradise', on them. The woman beside him however looked sternly at him.

"Sirzechs-sama, while it is nice that you have gotten Rias-sama her gift. But must you do it when you have duties to attend to? You could have asked me or the other servants to do it for you." She stated. Her master has been always neglecting to do his work and he would spend time doing whatever childish thing he would do, just to avoid his duties.

"But, Grayfia~" He started to whine which now got the maid to twitch on eyebrow. "I wanted to get this personally for Ria-tan~ and if I had you or the other servants get for me, it wouldn't have no meaning now would it?!" He said.

Grayfia just sighed. "That does not mean that you can skip out in your work. You have your responsibilities as a Maou, and you cannot set a poor example as a leader of the Underworld by doing something childish."

"It's not childish!" He exclaimed. "It's something an older brother would do for their younger sister! And even if I am a Maou, I'd still spend time with my younger sister! Is that so wrong?!" He snapped in a comical way.

If you haven't guessed who these two are, here's your answer...

The man who was ranting was Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly known as Gremory. Also known as the Crimson Satan, he is the leader of the Four Great Satan's who rule the Underworld with the title of 'Lucifer'. And husband to Rena Lucifuge, younger sister of Grayfia.

The maid who looked rather annoyed by him was Grayfia Lucifuge, Head Maid of the Gremory Clan, and sister-in-law and [Queen] of Sirzechs. She is also known as the Strongest Queen and the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation.

In other words, they were Devils...

Now I know what you're thinking.

Why are two powerful Devils doing in Japan buying a souvenir from an anime/manga shop and acting so childish (Well Sirzechs really) out in the open? That's answer is simple because Sirzechs here is buying his younger sister, Rias Gremory, her birthday present. His sister just so happened to a real otaku fanatic ever since she learned about Japanese culture.

And Sirzechs here happens to have a _major_ sister-complex. Even if he was a Maou, Sirzechs would spend most of his time lazing around or spoil Rias, just to avoid doing paperwork...

...Hey, you try filling out mountains and mountains of paper in your office every day! You get nightmares just thinking about it!

Anyway, Grayfia and her sister, Rena, wouldn't tolerate Sirzechs skipping out on his duties, so they made a few drastic measures to keep him locked up in his office. One for example was threatening to burn his scrapbooks of cute photos of Rias when she was little! To Sirzechs, it was absolute horror for him!

Muahahahaha!

.

.

.

.

...Sorry.

Anyway, Sirzechs wanted to get his sisters present personally, claiming that would raise his "Imouto Affection Points" once he gave it to her. He could already imagine that his younger sister running up to him wrapping her arms around his waist with a big and bright smile while saying the words, 'I love you, Onii-tan!' in a small squeaky voice. He also imagined her giving him a big wet kiss on the cheek.

...Yeah, like that's ever going to happen.

Grayfia sighed at her master's idiocy. She was about to bring to her master out of his fantasy, but she suddenly felt something bump into her.

"Oaf!" Cried a young boy's voice. Grayfia looked down from her side and found a white haired boy with auburn black tips on the ground on his bum. Sirzechs stopped his fantasizing and noticed the boy who bumped into his sister-in-law/maid.

"Are you alright? You should really watch where you're going, young man." Grayfia said sternly, but this feeling she was getting from the boy...It felt...godly.

"Now, now, Grayfia. It was only an accident, there's no need to-" Sirzechs stopped mid in his sentence when he felt what Grayfia was feeling.

'A demigod? But why is one here? Demigods usually don't reside in Japan, so why...?' He was broken out of his thoughts when the boy got off the ground and ran to an alleyway far from them. That's when the two Devils felt something else. Grayfia traced the source that was near her and widened her eyes.

"Sirzechs-sama, look!" Grayfia pointed to the building tops and Sirzechs followed his gaze where she was pointing. His eyes widened in shock, as a grotesque monster was jumping building to building to the boy's direction.

"A Stray..." He whispered. Why was a Stray Devil here out from hiding? That's when Sirzechs widened his eyes in realization, that boy who bumped into Grayfia had a look of fear in eyes and maybe that Stray must be after him because he smelt that he was a demigod!

"Grayfia that Stray is after that boy! We must rescue him!"

She nodded. "Hai!" The two ran to the white haired demigods' direction.

* * *

 _ **(With Shirou)**_

Shirou was running down a long alleyway away what was after him. He was breathing heavy and couldn't run any longer due to how far he ran to get away from the monster chasing after him.

Shirou was about to run further down but stopped when suddenly the Stray jumped in front of him blocking his path. "Ahahaha! No use running now, brat!" Shirou was about to run to the opposite direction, but couldn't as the Stray used one of the arms on his back to reach down and grab the boy by the ankle. He lifted him up and threw him to crash into the wooden boxes near them. Shirou impacted on the boxes, breaking every last one of them. He groaned in pain and spat out a little bit of blood from his mouth.

"Ahahaha! I'm going to enjoy breaking you before eating, boy!" The Stray cackled madly. He raised his arms in the air to smash the boy, but by instinct Shirou managed to roll himself out of the way to not be clobbered.

Shirou struggled to stand on his legs again, but the pain was too much for his small body. Toughing out, Shirou finally stood up from his feet, he raised is hands in front of the monster, trying to remember how to blast him like he once did with those bullies or that rapist. But he was shaking in fear as the Stray slowed walked towards him. "There's no escaping now, boy!"

Shirou closed his eyes shut, trying to focus of how he made the same white light from his hands come out like he did the last two times. The monster lunged himself at Shirou and the boy's eyes snapped open and successfully created the same white light from his hands and blasted the Stray away from him.

But the light from his hands didn't seem to fade as it just grew even brighter and somehow turned pitch black. As the light died down, Shirou reopened his eyes again and felt something heavy in his hands.

It was a black compound bow with sharpened blades on both the lower and upper limbs of the bow. It was radiating power, and Shirou didn't know why but despite it being really heavy in his hands, this bow...felt really right to him.

'W-what is this...?' He thought.

The Stray groaned as he tried to set himself up. The blast from Shirou really did him in somehow. The monster growled in anger, and turned to Shirou's direction with a glare, but widened his eyes as he saw the bow in the white haired boy's hands.

"A-a Sacred Gear...This little brat has a Sacred Gear?!" He exclaimed in anger. He knew how dangerous the Sacred Gears were, but the Stray instantly grinned as he realised the boy _just_ unlocked his Sacred Gear.

The Stray quickly took this chance while the boy was distracted and rushed at him with full force as he slammed his arm against Shirou's torso, sending him flying and landing, skidding across the pavement, dropping the bow as well. Shirou coughed up some blood and tried to crawl away but couldn't as the monster pressed the boy's legs with his extra arms and extended the other two from his back to hold down Shirou's wrists.

The Strayed crawled his way on top of the demigod as he was drooling in hunger. "Well, I think it's about time end this chase! I'm getting really hungry right now, and it was really surprising for someone such as young as you to unlock their [Sacred Gear] so early. Well don't worry, boy, I'm sure _they_ will have some good use for it!" He said as he opened his mouth wide revealing his sharpened teeth.

'P-please! Anyone! Save me! Obaasan! Nee-san! H-help!' He mentally pleaded as he felt the Strays breathing and drool closer to him.

"Get away from him!" Shirou felt the weight come off him as the monster was blasted by an impact of power; he weakly shifted his eyes to person who saved and saw it was a red haired man with a silver haired maid.

"Grayfia, grab him quickly before it gets up!" The red haired man ordered. The maid quickly grabbed the boy bridal styled and jumped away in a safe distance. The Stray roared in anger as he was about to demanded who stopped but the look of anger was replaced with fear as he realised who was in front of him.

"S-sirzechs Lucifer?!" He cried in fear. The Stray was visibly shaking at the sight of the Strongest Devil, just one blast from this guy and it's bye-bye!

"It's nice to meet you, Stray Devil-san. It is quiet surprising for someone like you to be out in broad daylight." He said as he glared at the fool.

"P-please, Maou-sama! I'll stop trying to eat this boy, just please have mercy!" He pleaded, but Sirzechs had a look that seems he wasn't interested. "Afraid I cannot let that happen. We have been getting some numerous reports that some humans have been killed by a man with several arms on his back and it has becoming a real problem if this were to continue any further." He said.

Sirzechs were coated in a black flame-like power with red linings, it set off alarms on the Strays head. "As of such, for leaving your masters side and killing the multitude of humans you are hereby sentenced to death!"

"N-noooo!" The Stray cried as he was about to jump away but only to be unsuccessful as he was caught into a sphere of energy and eradicated from existence.

Sirzechs sighed in content as he walked up to his [Queen] while she was holding the boy's unconscious form in the state of healing him.

"How is he, Grayfia?" He asked. Grayfia finished healing the boy with her magic and replied to her [King]. "He should be fine. I have finished healing some bruises and a few cracked bones, but it might take a while till he wakes up."

"I see." He sighed in relief. "But...the question still remains. Why is a demigod doing here in Japan? I understand there are no Greek monsters who roam here, but surely the Shinto Gods must have..." He muttered.

Sirzechs was confused at the fact of why one of the Greek Gods would leave their godly child in Japan of all places. Sure Japan had no monsters anywhere in the area due to the lack of half-bloods, but wouldn't demigods be safer in the place called Camp Half Blood? And whose godly parent would send him here? Sirzechs was cut out of his thoughts when something catches his eye.

Grayfia gave a questioning look she followed her master with her eyes. She saw him walking up to something and picking it off the ground as he returned with something in his hands. The maid widened her eyes in disbelief and her mouth turned a gape as she saw her master holding Shirou's bow. The energy of the bow..."S-s-sirzechs-sama, it couldn't be..."

"Yes, Grayfia. It's exactly as you think. I don't know how, but this boy managed to unlock and become the new wielder of Midnight Maiden. And by the looks of it, it somehow changed from a long bow to this." He said seriously.

Back then Sirzechs only saw it as a regular black long bow. But now, it somehow changed its appearance. Despite how it looked now, Sirzechs could still feel the same energy radiating from this bow. It was strange how Sacred Gears worked.

"But that's impossible, the Midnight Maiden hasn't been heard of over the last thousands of years after its previous wielder disappeared. And how is it that a demigod can even own a Sacred Gear such as this one? Demigods rarely even possess [Sacred Gears] at all." Grayfia stated.

It was true that Sacred Gears were only given to humans or half-humans, but demigods however are rare expectations because there was only a four percent chance for a demigod to even possess a Sacred Gear at all. Evening owning a powerful one at that.

Though it was rumoured that Heracles once used the Sacred Gear, Variant Detonation in his previous battles. But some believed that Heracles fought and killed the previous user and used the Variant Detonation as his own.

"That may be true, but for a demigod to have _this_ Sacred Gear of all things may say that this boy has a _lot_ of potential in him." He said as the bow bursted into a dark light and back into Shirou.

"What should we do, Sirzechs-sama?" Grayfia asked. Sirzechs was reluctant of bring the boy to the Olympians because he knew that Zeus's paranoia would get the better of him and would probably kill the boy for owning a Sacred Gear such as the Midnight Maiden without question. A demigod owning a Sacred Gear was rare, yes. But if there's one thing he knew, it would be that Zeus _hated_ Sacred Gear users.

Zeus believed that the Bible God was giving humans too much power, especially the power to _actually_ kill God's. He didn't know why the Bible God would give humans or half-humans such powerful tools as Zeus believes that the mortals would one day uses their Sacred Gears against them.

So Zeus' paranoia acted up again as he decided he would eliminate anyone with a Sacred Gear. An example of that was when he interrupted a fight between the hosts of the Red and White Dragon Emperors.

Though that did _not_ go well as he planned as both the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou temporarily teamed up together to beat down the King of Olympus.

On that day, Zeus also started hating dragons as well.

"We'll bring him back to the Underworld with us. Even if we bring him to the Olympians, Zeus will kill this boy without question. Plus, Rias-chan won't be receiving her Evil Pieces in three more years, so it will be a perfect chance to train this boy to use his Sacred Gear." He suggested.

"But how do we tell him about being a demigod, Sirzechs-sama?" Sirzechs sighed. How was he going to tell him? "...I don't know, Grayfia. But what I do know is that this boy will need all the help he gets. Prepare the Transport Circle." He ordered. Grayfia nodded and a white magic appeared under their feet, once the light engulfed the three of them, they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 _ **(Ten Years Later)**_

Somewhere in the forests in the middle of the night, a group of Stray Devils were running for their lives in fear as they were chased by a hunter.

Cutting through the forests, a white blur was chasing after them, his eyes narrowed dangerously as ran quickly on his feet for his prey. The figure opened his pouch from his pants and threw a throwing knife onto one of their necks.

"Shit! Who the hell is this guy?!" One of them screamed out, as those were his last words as another knife was thrown at the back of his head, killing him in an instant.

The Stray's proceeded to run, but one by one their comrades were being slaughtered from the blink of an eye. Silent screams were voiced as each and every one of them was taken down by their hunter.

"Fuck, this is ridiculous! How is this bastard taken us down alone?!" The leader of the group exclaimed. Before they were chased, there were at least twenty of them, all who abandoned their masters for their freedom. But somehow, one person took down at least fifteen like it was nothing. Some tried to kill him with magic, but underestimated the hunter as he disappeared in a burst of speed, killing them with only a hunter's knife.

"Oi! You two! Take care of this punk right now!" He barked out to his comrades.

"Are fucking crazy?!"

"We'll die!" They exclaimed.

"I don't give a fuck, just kill him now!" He barked at them again. The two Strays were reluctant, but did what they were told. They raised their hands and a green and orange magic circle appeared before them.

They were about to fire an attack on their pursuer but weren't fast enough as the hunter whistled his lips to signal something. Before the two Strays could blink, two blurs with gleaming eyes jumped out of the brush and sank their teeth into the two men's necks. They gave a blood curdling scream as they both were mauled to death.

The leader of the group heard the screams from a far, and fear took over him completely. As the leader and five others came into a clearing of the forest they stopped as they noticed it was a dead for them as a cliff wall was blocking their path. "Shit! Dead end! Let's head fo-!" What he about to say died off as a large wolf with brown fur growled harshly at the leader.

 _*Growl!*_

Another wolf appeared but this time it had grey fur, it growled at the leader as well. Both wolves came closer to the group as they backed up to the wall in fear. One of the braver ones (or stupider) was about to attack, but a voiced called out to the wolves.

"Tala, Kana, heel!" The twin wolves Tala and Kana stopped and sat down on the ground calmly.

Coming in the clearing as the moon shined down at him. A young man in his teens was wearing a pitch black dress shirt with a silver necktie with a crescent moon necklace over it. He wore a stylish opened white jacket with both sleeves rolled exposing his arms which also showed that he wore a pair of black fingerless gloves. His jeans were dark and he wore a pair of dark brown boots.

His snow white auburn black hair traced against the cold air, as his silver eyes were reflecting on the moonlight showing its beautiful, yet dangerous glow. (I'm no good at describing personal clothing, so just go with it.)

This was Shirou Amamiya, reincarnated Devil and [Knight] to Rias Gremory.

Shirou narrowed his eyes at the Stray Devils in front of him; he walked closer to them, but stopped right between his familiars.

"Valfay Frednik." He spoke the leader's name. "For murdering your master and killing two other High-class Devils, you are hereby sentenced to death by orders of Sirzechs Lucifer and my master, Rias Gremory." He spoke calming, yet there was a trace of coldness in his voice.

Valfay shook in rage, ignoring his threat. "I had every right to kill that sick bastard! He blindly used my comrades as meat shields and replaced them like they were nothing!" He raged. "So what if I'm considered now a Stray?! I have freed more and more servants from their damn [Kings] just because of their foolish pride and arrogance!"

"And that gave you the right to rape and kill those woman?" Shirou retorted while his wolves growled. He read Valfay's file and Shirou already wanted to kill the bastard for violating and killing those innocent woman.

Valfay grinned pervertedly. "Yes! They were nothing more than some sluts or playthings for those damn High-class Devils to use! And it wouldn't be fair if they had them all to themselves! I just loved hearing those screams as they begged for mercy under me! It's a shame really that they died, they could have been more useful, but in the end they're nothing more just some toys!" The fool laughed and his accomplices joined in on it. That just pissed Shirou off even more.

Valfay stopped laughing and turned to the boy. "You said that your master was Rias Gremory, right? Beautiful girl with an amazing body. Well it be really nice if I-" Valfay didn't get to say another word as an arrow of energy shot him dead straight in the head.

The leader slowly fell forward to the ground as blood was seeping out of his skull. The five other Strays were shocked at this and found that Shirou was holding a black compound bow as he was glaring dangerously at the other five. "I can almost take the shit you trash have to offer. But if there's one thing that pisses me off, is that scum like you have a mouth for speaking to my master in such a tone." He said coldly.

"Y-you bastard!" One of them charged at him, but was shot in the chest by another one of Shirou's arrows. Two were about to use an attack on Shirou, but he quickly got in front the one on his left cut his throat with his hunting knife. Blood poured out of the Devils neck, as Shirou grabbed him in the back of his collar and threw towards the guy on his right. The Stray caught his dead comrade, but that completely got him off guard as an arrow was shot right into his head.

One got behind Shirou and tried to punch him with a powered up fist. Shirou flipped out of the way to avoid the punch and got into a safe distance, as the Stray's punch formed a small crater once it hit the ground. 'A [Rook], huh?' He thought. He knew exactly how to deal with this guy.

The Stray charged right at Shirou and sent a fury of punches which only for Shirou to effortlessly dodged them with his speed. He used the blades of his bow and sliced the [Rooks] are off his body. The Stray [Rook] screamed in pain as Shirou got right under him and fired an arrow below his jaw. The body fell over lifelessly and Shirou noticed that the last one was cowering under a tree.

"P-p-please! I surrender! Just arrest me, I don't want to die!" He begged as he began shaking madly in fear. Shirou's silver eyes didn't seem to be interested as he continued to stalk the cowering Devil. He pulled out his hunting knife and pressed the blade on the man's neck.

"You have yourself to blame for this. If you hadn't joined with the trash known as Valfay, you would have come off easy. So tell me, how many innocent woman have you raped so far?" He questioned. "I-i-i-i don't know! I swear I never-" The man didn't get to finish as Shirou slid his blade on the man's throat, killing him in instantly. "That was a terrible lie. I could literally smell the sex on you from the distance." Enhanced senses really had its perks.

Shirou sighed in content has he began walking away from the dead bodies and back into a forest as Tala and Kana followed. Shirou held out his hand as small red magic circle appeared in front of him as it showed a holographic image of a crimson haired woman with blue-green eyes.

"Buchou, the Strays of this area have been eliminated." Shirou reported.

 _"Good work, Shirou-kun. The others and I have taken care of this area of Stray Devils. We will report back to my brother, and then later we'll head back to the clubroom. Akeno's making her special desserts tonight!"_ His master chirped as Shirou chuckled lightly. He was about to respond back but something caught his eye.

It was a full moon.

"...Actually Buchou, I may come back a few minutes late."

 _"Eh? Why?"_ She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a full moon tonight." He said simply.

Rias gave a look of understanding and said. _"Very well, but be sure to return not too late again. We wouldn't want Koneko to eat your half again, now do we?"_ Shirou chuckled as he remembered his friend eat his half of his dessert.

"I promise I will, Buchou. I'll see you all back at the clubroom." And like that the image disappeared and Shirou was left alone with his familiars.

"The moons beautiful tonight, huh?" He asked his familiars, which they gave a bark in response.

* * *

 **And first official crossover chapter done!**

 **I would like to apologize for the tardiness of my late chapters, it's just that school and my part-time job is KILLING me here! But I assure I will be continuing with my other stories!**

* * *

 **Now for some fun facts!**

 **~ Demigods release a scent that monsters are able to detect. This scent will become stronger if the child learns they are a demigod. The monster that attacked Shirou was** _ **not**_ **a monster from PJO, it was a Stray Devil and their enhanced smell is much stronger than the monsters from PJO. Plus after becoming a Devil, Shirou scent was replaced for a Devil instead of a demigod.**

 **~ ADHD of a demigod is actually a sign of their heightened senses and natural aptitude for battle. ADHD also gives demigods greater battlefield reflexes and the ability to see where their opponents will strike due to the tensing of their muscles. Back in his childhood, Shirou was able to dodge the Stray's attacks because of his heightened senses and reflexes because of his ADHD.**

* * *

 **Now for everyone's favourite about DxD...The Harem!**

 **Shirou Amamiya:** Rias, Koneko, Yumi, Sona, Tsubaki, Grayfia, OC (Will be revealed), Kuroka, Ophis, Serafall, Gabriel, Le Fay, Kunou, Yasaka, Vali (fem).

 **Issei Hyoudou:** Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabela, Mira, Seekvaira, Kiyome, Jeanne.

 **Maybe List for Shirou:** Xuelan, Kalawarner, Valerie Tepes, Gasper (fem), Hestia (PJO), Silena (PJO), Thalia (PJO), Bianca (PJO), Katie (PJO), Zoe (PJO).

 **Maybe List for Issei:** Raynare, Mittelt, Tiamat, Katerea.

 **Off limits:** Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Rachel Dare.

 **Suggestions?**

* * *

 **Please leave a fav/follow/review (But some will be ignored, Haha!)**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Aftermath and My Time at Kuoh

**Aftermath and My Time at Kuoh**

 **AN: Okay, so I got some help from my friend ShadowUzumaki55 and he helped me balance some stuff out such as the harem and who or not to put into. So here's what the new list looks like...**

 **Shirou:** Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yumi, Gasper (fem), Sona, Grayfia, Kuroka, Tsubaki, Serafall, Gabriel, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Ophis, Vali (fem), Murayama, Hestia, Thalia, Zoe.

 **Issei:** Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Seekvaira, Ravel, Tsubasa, Kunou, Jeanne, Le Fay, Kiyome, Elmenhilde, Lilith, Penemue, Katase, Aika.

 **Feel free to give me some added suggestions from DxD or PJO and I'll get back with you on that. Also, those who are off limits in PJO to be in harem are Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel because they're going to stay with their canon relationships with Percy, Jason, and Frank.**

 **I had another discussion with Shadow about the positioning of Rias' peerage and I realized I made another mistake about the [Evil Piece System]. I realized if Shirou were to have 2 Mutation Pieces, then that would mean Yumi wouldn't be Rias' other [Knight].**

 **So here's the current list...**

 **King:** Rias Gremory

 **Queen:** Akeno Himejima

 **Rook:** Koneko Toujou/Xenovia Quatra

 **Knight:** Shirou Amamiya (1 Mutation Piece)/Yumi Kiba

 **Bishop:** Asia Argento/Gasper Vladi (1 Mutation Piece)

 **Pawn:** Issei Hyoudou (7 Pawns+4 Mutation Pieces)/Rossweisse (Pawn)

 **And this is the list. I see Kiba as more of a Knight and Xenovia as both a Knight and Rook. Rossweisse was a debate so I spoke with Shadow and placed her as a Pawn. This arrangement is official and won't change my mind. Your arguments will be invalid!**

 **So let's get on with the story and please enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **(Kuoh Town)**_

Kuoh was a small quiet town in what you see in everyday life. That, and the fact if you watched any supernatural shows/movies that involve a supposed 'quiet town' then you're definitely on track of abnormally and magic right here ladies and gentlemen!

The town was previously governed by a High-class Devil from the Belial clan. However due to some circumstances, the town was then passed down to Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory clan. Here, Rias takes heart and responsibility of looking after her territory and the people in it, making sure it stays safe from any threats to come.

Inside his bedroom, a 17-year old Shirou Amamiya slowly opened his eyes from the sunlight passing through his curtains. He got out of his bed and gave his arms a stretch, then proceeded to change out of his sleeping wear and into his jogging clothes. A simple black sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscled arms and a pair of grey sweat pants and white running shoes. As soon as he made it through downstairs and got out of his house and out to the streets, he began doing his usual early morning jogs.

It's been at least ten years since Sirzechs and Grayfia saved Shirou from that Stray Devil, and upon bringing Shirou back to the Underworld...

Let's go to a flashback shall we?

* * *

 _ **(Flashback) (Gremory Mansion)**_

Shirou woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom of what appears to be a place of royalty. He tried to remember the last thing that happened to him before he passed out. That's when he remembered that monster tried to eat him and then he was saved by someone, but couldn't make out how they looked as he passed out before then.

Shirou got out of the queen sized bed and wandered the room a little bit. He wondered if the ones who saved him brought here. That's when something caught Shirou's attention, as he walked up to the curtains of the window and removed them to see through the glass. His widened in disbelief as he saw the skies from the outside were purple.

...Wait, what?!

'T-t-the skies! T-they're purple?!' Shirou thought in shock. Why the heck is the skies purple?! Where the heck was he?!

Too much shock for the boy, he tried the leave the room but that's when the door suddenly opened revealing to be Grayfia. "Oh, I see you have woken yourself. But you cannot get leave your bed if you want your body to strain much further." Said the maid. She approached the boy, but Shirou took a few steps backwards as he grabbed a candle holder nearest from him and raised it against the maid. "W-w-w-who are you?! What do you want from me?!" He stuttered.

Grayfia was about to respond to the boy, but that's when Sirzechs came in. "Grayfia, I came to see-oh, he's already awake?" He smiled, as he walked up to him. "Hello, my name is Sirzechs Lu-" Sirzechs was cut as Shirou pointed his weapon (?) at him. "Stay back! What is this place?! And who are you?!" He shouted. Shirou was scared out of his wits right now. First a monster attacked him, and then he wakes up in an unknown place where the skies were freaking purple!

Sirzechs didn't seem threatened and he spoke calmly to him. "You're in a safe place child I assure you. And to whom I am, my name is Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Rulers of the Underworld." He said. Shirou widened his eyes in shock. "Y-you mean y-you're-!"

"Handsome? Charming? Extremely powerful Devil ruler? Then yes, yes I am! Hahahaha!" He placed both hands on his sides, puffed out his chest, and began laughing like an idiot. Grayfia however sighed in annoyance because of her master's idiocy.

 _*Thud!*_

Sirzechs stopped laughing as he noticed that Shirou...fainted.

.

.

.

.

.

...Well that could have gone better.

"Eh?...EEEEEHHHHH?! W-why did he faint?!" Sirzechs panicked. Grayfia came beside Sirzechs and brought out a harisen from out of nowhere and whacked him on the head with it.

 _*Whack!*_

"Ow! Grayfia, why did you do that?!"

 _*Whack!*_

"Ow! Seriously, what did I do?!"

 _*Whack!*_

 _*Whack!*_

 _*Whack!*_

Grayfia gave one more whack to Sirzechs head with enough force to slap him down to the carpet flooring. "Sirzechs-sama, you cannot just say you are a Devil so carelessly. The boy was already in shock when he faced that Stray Devil, we cannot let give him any more problems because of this." Grayfia spoke sternly at her master, while said ruler was on the floor crying anime tears with some lumps on his head.

Sirzechs got off the floor as he picked up the candle holder and said, "But Grayfia~ I didn't mean to do that to him! I just wanted to sound really cool in front of him, like those kids who look up to heroes in those action cartoons!" He exclaimed. He would always watch those action hero anime cartoons with Rias and sometimes they would role play some scenes from said show. He thought if he could act cool and did a pose as one of them; maybe it would impress and lighten up the child.

...But you people know how that turned out, right?

That's when the door opened again; it relieved a woman in the appearance in her twenties wearing a beautiful frilly aqua blue dress with matching long gloves and white heels. She had long waist length silver hair and eyes that matched Grayfia's.

This was Rena Lucifuge, wife of Sirzechs and younger sister of Grayfia.

"Sirzechs, dear. What's going on? I heard screaming across the hall and I tho-" Rena stopped mid-sentence once she noticed two things in the room.

One: A child was lying on the floor unconscious.

Two: Her husband was holding a candle holder near said unconscious child.

Rena looked between the child then back to husband again and that's when she gave him a very...'sweet' smile. "Ne, dear? What are you doing with that?" She spoke sweetly and pointed at the candle holder he was grasping.

Sirzechs didn't know what his wife was talking about. But once she was giving him _that_ smile and pointing at the object in his hands. He looked at it, and then turned to Shirou's fainted body, then back again, until he finally realised what she meant. Rena flared a dark aura around herself which made Sirzechs shivered and sweat nervously while Grayfia remained calm.

This was not a good day for him...

"R-ren-chan! I-i-i-it's not what you think! I didn't do anything, honest! I was ju-OW!" Rena pulled Sirzechs ear hard and brought him close to her. "I know you love Rias-chan and said you didn't want any boys near her, but I think you're taking it a bit far, dear." She said sweetly as pulled his ear with much force making the red haired man cringe while flailing his arms.

"But Ren-chan, you got it all wrong! I-OW!" Sirzechs cringed as his wife tugged on his ear to keep him quiet.

Rena sighed tiredly at her husband's antics. She turned to her older sister and said, "Onee-sama, can you please put the boy back on bed while I speak with my husband." She asked while still holding on to Sirzechs ear.

Grayfia bowed slightly. "Of course, Rena-sama."

Rena frowned (pouted) at her sister for addressing her as 'sama'. "Onee-sama, you know there is no need to address me as that. We're family."

"That may be true, but I am the Head Maid and [Queen] of Sirzechs-sama and you are his wife. So it is beneficially for me to call you that in the high position you are in." Grayfia stated sternly.

Rena sighed again; her sister literally takes her job more seriously than her husband. After Ajuka Beelzebub's introduction of his invention of the [Evil Piece System], the elders thought it would be a great image for someone powerful like Grayfia to be Sirzechs [Queen]. Sure both Rena and Sirzechs are married and all, but Grayfia has proven that she is much stronger than her even before the Great War had started.

Don't get her wrong, Rena loves her sister and she admits that Grayfia is much stronger than her, but normally it would've been Rena as Sirzechs [Queen] instead of Grayfia.

Damn old coots.

"Either way, I will not see our relationship differently as you are still my older sister. Now if you will excuse me, I will be speaking with my husband." Rena dragged her husband by the ear as they were both proceeding to leave the room.

"Ow! Ow! Ren-chan, it hurts!" And like that they were gone.

Grayfia could still hear her brother-in-law cry's from outside of the room, she sighed tiredly, there were no end to his antics. Grayfia came up to Shirou's unconscious form and picked him up bridal style. She placed the child back on the bed and placed a blanket over him.

* * *

 _ **(Later)**_

Shirou woke up again with a groan as he rubbed his head tiredly. 'Ugh...I just had the weirdest dream...' He thought. When his sight focused again, he found himself in the same bedroom.

Nope, not a dream...

"Ah, it's good that you're awake again." Shirou turned to his side and found Sirzechs smiling sheepishly at him, while Rena was glaring at her husband and Grayfia had the same calm look. Shirou widened his eyes and tried to remove himself out of the bed to run, but Rena quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly.

"Calm yourself, child. We mean you no harm whatsoever and I apologize if my husband has frightened you, he tends to take things a little out of hand. Right, _Sirzechs_?" Rena glared at her husband who was currently sweating nervously under her gaze.

Sirzechs coughed slightly to clear his throat and bowed his head slightly at the boy, "I would like to apologize for frightening you. It was not my intention of doing so. Please forgive my actions."

Shirou could sense that there was no deceit in his words and took his words wholeheartedly and calmed down a little. But inwardly, he was still a little nervous. Shirou turned to Rena and asked, "U-umm, excuse me, miss?"

"Yes? Is there something you would like to ask, child?" She spoke kindly. "D-did that man say was true? I-is he a D-devil?" Shirou asked nervously. Rena sighed; her husband can't be subtle with anything sometimes. Said Devil in question was currently squirming nervously under the anger looks of his wife and [Queen].

"Yes what he said was true; he is a Devil, a Maou to be exact. And before you say anything else, yes the woman beside me and I are Devils as well and we are currently in the Underworld, home to the Devils." She answered as she saw the shocked look in Shirou's face.

"T-the Underworld?! But, why am I here?!"

"Don't you remember? We we're the ones who saved you from that Stray Devil." Sirzechs chipped in the conversation. "Stray Devil? You mean that monster that was chasing me?" Shirou asked which Grayfia nodded.

"Yes, the very same one who was chasing you. It was a good thing that Sirzechs-sama and I came in on time to rescue you." Shirou looked at the maid and Sirzechs curiously, then came to realisation he was speaking to the people who saved him.

He bowed his head at them. "Um, T-thank you for saving me! A-and I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier!" He apologizes sincerely. If there was one thing Tsurara taught him, it was to say thanks to the ones who showed their kindness to one another.

Cliche, but very true.

Life lessons here people!

The Devil's in the room smiled and chuckled lightly at the boy, that's when Rena spoke again. "There's no need for that, child, you were merely just scared of my husband's proclamation of his identity. If there is anyone to blame, it's my husbands."

"Hey!"

 _*Whack!*_

"Please be silent, Sirzechs-sama."

"H-hai, Grayfia!"

Shirou giggled at the two, and then he turned to Rena and asked, "Excuse me, miss ummm...?"

"Oh, silly me. I haven't introduced myself to you have I? Well, my name Rena, Rena Lucifuge. The man with the red hair is my husband, Sirzechs Lucifer. And the one in the maid outfit is my older sister, Grayfia Lucifuge." She introduced. "What might your name be?"

"Shirou. My name is Shirou." Shirou introduced himself. Rena tilted her head slightly and asked, "Just Shirou? No last name?"

Shirou looked down sadly at his hands. "No, I'm an orphan. I never knew my parents." Rena and her sister and husband frowned sadly at the boy. Rena was already filled in by her husband and Grayfia saying that they sensed Shirou being a demigod.

It was typical of the Greeks, they're all hormone crazed Gods who would bed any mortal who would catch their interest and just leave them to look after their demigod children just because they had to follow "Ancient Laws".

Sure Devils can be lustful every now and then, but that's part of who they are. At least they look after their own children.

"I'm sorry, Shirou-kun." Shirou just shook his head and gave her small smile. "No, it's fine. I had my Obaasan and Nee-san to look after me, so I'm okay." He smiled at them, which they returned. It was nice to know someone was so close to him.

That's when Sirzechs came up to the white haired child and asked, "Well, have you ever considered the thought of being adopted?" Shirou looked at him questionably.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Shirou never once thought of being adopted by anyone, mainly because he was afraid of what the adults might think of him. But is this man suggesting...?

Sirzechs chuckled and smiled at him, "I mean would you like to be adopted by us?" Sirzechs had to convince the boy to somehow join them. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't because the child possessed a powerful [Sacred Gear], it was just he was getting word that Azazel, the Fallen Angel leader, has been going around collecting [Sacred Gears] and their users.

However Sirzechs suspects that Azazel is using them for a different purpose but unfortunately can't quite figure it out yet. Plus he was also worried that if another Stray or any other individual might attack Shirou because of his demigod scent.

Speaking of said demigod child, Shirou was shocked at Sirzechs sudden proposal. He didn't think of himself being adopted by anyone much less someone from a supernatural being. Though thinking back from his conversation with Tsurara and Aiko, they were right about there being other people he doesn't know about. Plus, they did save and healed him from his injuries so maybe-

 _"_ Onii-chan!" Shirou was cut of his thoughts when a high squeaky yell was heard outside the bedroom. He noticed that Grayfia was sighing, Rena was chuckling in amusement, and Sirzechs was all giddy with excitement.

The door bursted wide open and it revealed to be a girl only a year older than Shirou. She had the same hair and eye colour as Sirzechs and she was wearing a pretty red dress with matching shoes.

The girl ran up to Sirzechs as the Devil ruler bent down to a knee and opened his arms wide open allowing the girl to hug the man tightly.

"I'm home!" The girl said happily. Sirzechs laughed and hugged the girl then faced her. "Ohhhh, Welcome home, Ria-tan~!" Sirzechs cooed happily, which only got sweat drops those around him.

"How was your day with Okaa-sama at the shopping district, Rias-chan?" Rena asked as the girl looked at with excitement. "It was great! Okaa-chan bought me that new manga I wanted and I'm almost close of having a full collection!" The little girl chirped. Rena giggled in amusement while Sirzechs cooed at his sister's cuteness and Grayfia didn't show any reaction.

Shirou was curiously looking at the girl and noticed she looked like a smaller look-alike version of Sirzechs, but a girl.

Rias stopped talking to her brother and finally noticed Shirou was in room. She pulled herself out of the hug of her brother, much to his childish dismay, and came over to Shirou's bed and looked at him curiously.

Rias beamed a smile, "Hi! My name is Rias. Rias Gremory! What's your name?" She asked.

"Um, Shirou. My name is Shirou." He introduced himself.

"No last name?" The red haired girl asked tilting her head. "Unfortunately, he doesn't, dear." Rena said.

"He doesn't? Why?"

"Shirou-san is an orphan, Rias-sama. Sirzechs-sama and I have brought him here to the mansion to let him heal from an unfortunate encounter he has faced." Grayfia replied. Rias frowned sadly at this and turned to the boy. "You don't a last name?" She asked as Shirou shook his head.

That's when the little girl beamed and said, "Then...how about I give you a last name?!" She exclaimed which surprised him.

"Give me...a last name?" The girl nodded.

"Yup! Now then..." Rias hoisted herself up to the bed and looked at Shirou real close, much to his uncomfort. Rias thought hard of the name to give Shirou, that's when something popped inside her head.

"Amamiya...That's it! Your new last name is Amamiya! Shirou Amamiya!" She said happily.

"Amamiya? Shirou Amamiya...?" He muttered to himself. Rias nodded excitedly, "Yup! Do you like it?"

It was strange for someone he just met to give a last name. But Shirou had to admit, he liked his new last name.

"Amamiya...Yeah, I do like it. Thank you, Rias-san." He thanked politely, but that made the red haired girl pout. "Mou, don't put 'san', it makes me feel old! Just call me Rias or 'chan' with it, okay?"

Shirou nodded, "Okay, Rias-chan" Rias beamed and started to converse with him.

Meanwhile the adults looked between the two children, "Aww, It's nice to see the two of them getting along nicely. Don't you agree, Sirzechs? Onee-sama?"

Grayfia nodded and gave a small smile, "Yes, It is good for Rias-sama and Shirou-san to know each other so quickly."

Sirzechs however... "A little too quickly..." He said suspiciously while he narrowed his eyes at Shirou. His wife and [Queen] sighed and groaned at this.

Here we go again...

"Sirzechs please let it go. Shirou-kun isn't going to try anything with Rias." Rena said shaking her head while rubbing her temple.

"Yet. He won't try anything with her _yet_." He accused with got another groan from the sisters.

"Sirze-"

"I'm serious! Shirou may be an innocent child at first, but then a few years later he...he...he!" Sirzechs couldn't imagine the horror of what would happen to precious little sister if Shirou awoken his lustful desires and decided to "attack" Rias while she isn't looking. Just the very thought made Sirzechs pale white.

"It's only a matter of time before he strikes...I must elimi-!"

 _*Whack!*_

 _*Whack!*_

Both Grayfia and Rena came behind came their idiot husband/ [King] and whacked him in the head with a harisen out of nowhere. "Ow! Ren-chan?! Grayfia-chan?! Why did you hit me?!" He whined which earned him a few more whacks to the head.

Rena sighed, "Honestly, dear. You're too paranoid about Rias-chan's safety for your own good."

Grayfia agreed with her sister, "Rena-sama is correct, Sirzechs-sama. I would highly doubt that Shirou-san would do anything undesirable once he has grown of age."

"You two don't know that for sure! All I know that demigods can't give into their urging hormones just like their parents!" He accused.

But reminded Rena of something, "Speaking of demigods, have you two found out whose godly parent he belongs too?" She asked.

Getting on a new topic, Grayfia replied by shaking her head, "Unfortunately we haven't. Sirzechs-sama and I deducted several examinations of his physical appearance and aura; so far we can safely say he isn't a child of the Big Three." They heard about the oath of the Big Three after World War II, though they doubted that one of them could resist their temptations for long.

Sirzechs nodded, "He doesn't have a green thumb, so he doesn't he belong to Demeter. Dionysus is out of the question because I heard he is currently being punished by Zeus. And Shirou was being polite, so he isn't a child of Ares."

Rena lightly scoffed at the mention of the War God, "Which is a good thing. I'm glad Shirou-kun isn't aggressive or violent like that war idiot of a god."

Grayfia continued, "We could only guess that he belongs to Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Athena, or Aphrodite. Hera, Hestia, and Artemis are out of the question as Hera cannot have an affair with any mortal..."

That's her husband's job.

"...While Hestia and Artemis are Virgin Goddesses along with Athena." She finished.

"Or maybe he could be a child of a Minor God?" Sirzechs added.

It was difficult to discover whose godly parent Shirou belongs too and currently they only had five out of ten possibilities to figure it out. Though they did wonder why one of the gods would send Shirou away to Japan to all places?

Was it because they knew Shirou had a Sacred Gear inside him and sent him away so Zeus couldn't find him? Or was it entirely different?

While the adults were thinking, Rias and Shirou were continuing to speak to each other, "...And BOOM they saved their friend and beat that powerful witch!" Rias reminisced the scene of an anime she once saw to Shirou.

"That's cool! What happened in the end?" Shirou asked.

Rias grinned in reply, "At the end, the protagonist and main heroine finally got back together after being separated and the protagonist became the new king of his kingdom where the heroine became his new captain of his knights!"

"That's a good ending."

"I know right?! In the manga version, there's a sequel where the protagonist and heroine have a child which includes all of his adventures! And Okaa-chan just bought me the new volume!"

"You really like it, don't you?" Shirou asked as he got a happy nod from the girl.

"Yup! I also loved the heroine; she was very strong and beautiful. She even had the most beautiful kind of silver eyes in the series, just like you!" She chirped but got a confused look on the boy's face.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Rias giggled at the boy and came closer to him. "I mean you're just like the heroine in the story, you two have really beautiful silver eyes. They're really pretty." She said. Shirou gained a blush that matched the little girl's hair; he slightly turned away from her and muttered,

"T-t-thank you..." He continued to blush as Rias giggled at him.

Unknowingly to them, the adults overheard their little conservation and once Rias commented about Shirou's eyes the Devil's froze and immediately knew only one Greek Goddess who would have such an eye colour...

"Sirzechs...Onee-sama...You don't think that..."

"No, it couldn't be...She would never..."

"Her vow...She couldn't have broken it...Could she...?"

The Devils were in absolutely stunned at this new discovery. Never before in their wildest dreams would they think that _she_ would have a demigod with a male human. They knew of her past history with men, but to actually break her vow now...

Grayfia turned to her master/brother-in-law and asked, "Sirzechs-sama, what should we do?"

Sirzechs thought about it for a minute and thought if Shirou was the child of _her_ , then... "...We shall not reveal his real parentage and origin to him or anyone else."

Both sisters looked shocked at him, and Rena asked, "But why? Why would you want to keep Shirou-kun a demigod a secret?"

"Think about it, if we were to tell Shirou of his true origin of being a demigod, he might just search up whose parent he belongs too and..."

"And if he discovers he is Artemis' child and goes through her history, then he would feel like she abandoned him just because of his gender." Grayfia finished.

Sirzechs nodded, "Exactly, I don't know what Artemis' purpose was of bringing Shirou to Japan, and I could guess Shirou didn't have likely lifestyle back at that orphanage aside from those two ladies he mentioned who looked after him."

"I hope that Goddess has a _good_ reason for leaving her child because if she doesn't..." Rena seethed in anger. She didn't want to Shirou emotionally pained if he ever discovered he was abandoned. If there was thing she hated most, it was those abandoning their own family. She and Grayfia experienced losing their own during the Great War.

"Rena, I know you are angry right now, but please be thinking anything rash." Sirzechs said to his wife.

"I know, dear. But just the thought if she left him because he was a male just makes my blood boil." She sighed as Sirzechs put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel, dear. But right now we can look after him with the care we have for him, alright?" Rena nodded and calmed down a bit.

"But Sirzechs-sama, what if Shirou-san were to discover his origin all on his own? What will we do then?" Grayfia asked.

"Then let us hope for the best he takes it lightly. Now let's not dabble on future and let's focus on the present right now, understand?" The sisters nodded and turned to the kids who were currently reading Rias' manga together.

Rena called out to them, "Rias-chan isn't Sona-chan coming over to play with you today?"

"Oh right! You should meet Sona, Shirou! Though she can be a real stickler sometimes, but she's really nice."

"O-okay!" Rias grabbed onto Shirou's hand and led him out the room as the adults followed.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

And it had been only ten years since then. Upon returning to orphanage, Aiko and Shirou had a tearful goodbye as she was happy for her white haired little brother finally being accepted into a family.

Needless to say, Shirou was rather happy of being part of a new family, even if they were Devils.

Shirou had become really great friends with Rias and sometimes the two of them would often be seen spending time together. Though Sirzechs did start having a jealous streak on Shirou. It was a good thing Grayfia or Rena was there to keep the idiot ruler in line.

He learned more about the supernatural world such as Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Gods, Deities, Heroes, Sacred Gears, and magic.

Though it was a real pain in the ass to read any of the material due to his dyslexia. But strangely, he could read Ancient Greek quite well.

Shirou also trained on how to defend himself. Since his Sacred Gear implies of using a bow, Shirou was taught levels of both hunting and assassination, and needless to say he was rather a fast learner for a child with ADHD. And Grayfia personally taught him of how to use Ice Magic and he became skilled with his affiliation with ice.

By the age of 10 when Rias finally became a High-class Devil, she received her Evil Pieces and immediately made Shirou into her [Knight] and first servant. And since becoming a Devil he felt his physical and magical strength grow much faster than he originally had.

He also learned that all Devils possess a passive ability, called "Language", where people listening to them will hear it in the language they are most familiar with; and vice versa. Though it may sound a useful ability but there was only one problem, Shirou could only "listen" to what others were saying, but it didn't involve his "reading" as well. So in other words...

He was still goddamn dyslexic!

Anyway, right now Shirou just finished with his run and came in through his front door. He heard the sounds of his T.V. turned on as he walked into his living room and found both his wolf familiars on the couch with another person.

It was a petite girl of 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She was currently wearing a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

This was Koneko Toujou, [Rook] of Rias and former Nekomata Youkai turned reincarnated Devil. She was currently sitting in between Shirou's familiars with her knees up while watching those Japanese Game Shows.

"...Welcome back, Shi-kun." Koneko greeted.

 _"Welcome back, Shirou-sama/master."_ Tala and Kana greeted their master in unison.

"I'm back. When did you come by the house, Neko?" He asked her while rubbing off some sweat with a towel. "...15-minutes ago." Responded the white haired [Rook] as she was currently rubbing Kana's fur.

"I see, well breakfast will be ready after I finish taking a shower. That alright?" He asked as he got a silent nod from her. And like that he left to his washroom.

It wasn't strange for Shirou to just casually welcome someone to his home without his consent first, but he and Koneko have known each other ever since he first met her and her older sister. And despite her quiet nature, she and Shirou have grown really close to one another, as even sharing a common trait that they both like...

Hating and beating down perverts!

And since then, both Koneko and Shirou started having a little competition from time-to-time of how many perverts they can beat down. And it was to say that Shirou has been winning more rounds with the help with his speed.

Shirou came out of the washroom as his hair was still a little bit wet as his new form of attire consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Scrambled or sunny side up?" He asked as he wore a white apron. He grabbed a carton of eggs from his fridge and turned on the oven. "...Scrambled." She said in a stoic tone with her eyes not leaving the T.V.

Shirou nodded and cracked an egg onto the pan of the oven letting it sizzle in the heat.

* * *

 _ **(Kuoh Academy)**_

Kuoh Academy was once originally an all-girls private school where now at the point changed into a co-ed school. It was also a paradise for perverts everywhere to walk amongst the female populace and to finally fill that empty void of being single. (No offence to all the singles out there, I'm single too ya know!)

Unfortunately for them, that dream shattered when a certain white haired demi-devil pretty boy walked into the picture.

During the first day of his first-year in the school, Shirou attracted the attention of many female students by a record of less than 7-minutes and it was to say he was already swarmed by the attention and affection of every girl in school much to the other guys jealous, and dismay.

Normally the average male would be like, 'I'm in paradise!' and so on, but in Shirou's opinion...

He found it really annoying.

Shirou isn't the type to draw any attention, more likely the opposite. But unfortunately because of one of his certain acts of dealing with perverts only lead more of female student body into admiring him as they quoted of him "a charming white haired prince who protects females from the leaching perverts."

And thus gave him the title, "The White Haired Prince of Kuoh".

...Maou he hated be called that.

What was even worse was that he even has his own damn Fan Club!

Anyway back to the main point, Shirou was in the middle of class while trying to pay attention to a certain subject he liked most...

Greek Mythology.

He was already told about being other supernatural beings in the world, so he grew an interest in reading the certain materials just in case if he ever encountered one of them, and it was to say, Greek was the thing that caught his interest. Though there were some specific facts about the Gods that slightly made Shirou uncertain of them.

Let's just say what they did in the past was very...'graphic' in many ways.

 _*Snore~*_

Shirou was taken out of his thoughts and turned to another desk with a brown haired boy sleeping and snoring in class.

This was Issei Hyoudou, one of Shirou's classmates and friends and also... "Hehehe...There's so much oppai in face~"

...He was also one of the three major perverts in the school.

Now I know what you're thinking. Why is Shirou, a pervert hater, friends with the leader of the Perverted Trio?

Well it happened a year back when Shirou entered his first year at the Academy and that's when Shirou noticed a group of three boys being chased by an angry mob of girls swing kendo sticks at them yelling, "Die perverts!" and so on.

It was then the entire student body dubbed them as, The Perverted Trio, with Issei being their leader.

Normally Shirou wouldn't be associated with any perverts alike. As with Issei as he claimed he didn't want to be anywhere near 'pretty boys'.

But one day, that's when their opinions of each other changed...

* * *

 _ **(Flashback) (One year ago)**_

Shirou was currently walking around the streets of Kuoh Town with a bag of groceries in his hands. His friends/peerage members decided that they were going to have dinner at his place together and Shirou was in charge in buying the groceries.

Koneko and Yumi wanted to go along with him, but Rias was really insistent on them staying because she needed help the 'outfits' for when Shirou gets back.

That sort of got Shirou really unconformable when he saw the gleam on both Rias and Akeno's eyes.

Anyway, Shirou was right now walking back to his home, when suddenly he heard a woman scream.

"Get away from me!" Shirou turned to a corner, where he saw a woman backed up against a wall by some ugly looking thugs grinning lustfully at the helpless woman. "Oh common, babe! Just one night with me and my buds! We promise we'll go easy on ya." The freak said as he traced his hand up her dress.

"No! Somebody help!" She screamed.

Shirou was about to intervene, but that's when a familiar brown haired pervert came in.

"Hey, assholes!" The thugs turned to find Issei standing right in front of them, narrowing his eyes dangerously at them. "Get the fuck away from her!" He exclaimed.

"Huh? And who the fuck are you to tell us what to do?!"

"Yeah, get lost brat! Or else you'll get hurt!"

"How about you assholes come over here and try! Unless you're bunch of pansies who are only talk!" Issei taunted with a smirk.

One of thugs didn't happen to like what Issei was saying to them, "The fuck you just say?! We'll show you not to mess with us!" One of thugs walked over to Issei and tried to grab him by the collar, but he never expected for Issei to quickly grab him by the shoulders and kneed him by the stomach hard.

The thug bent over as he clutched his stomach in pain, but was then punched right in the mouth as result of losing a tooth in the process. His buddies were stunned and angered at the punk who punched out one of their own.

Shirou was mildly impressed by Issei's display of reaction time of taking out the thug. Though, he saw there was a slight hesitation and the punch was a little sloppy, but he was impressed that it was enough to actually break the thugs tooth.

"You little shit!" One of the other thugs came at Issei to try and punch him, but he quickly ducked under him as Issei proceeded to kick the guy on his back and onto a bunch of trash cans. However, Issei didn't suspect the other thug came up right behind him, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him and only to get punched in the cheek.

Issei fell over, holding his bruised cheek while the thug brought out a switch knife from his jacket, "You should have left when you had the chance you littl-!" The thug didn't get to finish his sentence when suddenly a melon came out of nowhere and collided with his head, knocking him out unconscious.

Issei turned his head and widened his eyes when he saw Shirou with his arm outstretched with a bag of groceries on his free arm. "Aren't you...?" He muttered.

The thug that was kicked by Issei managed to regain his bearings and glared right at the white haired demigod devil when he noticed his buddy was knocked out by a splattered melon. "You son of a-!" He didn't to finish his curse when suddenly at a blink of an eye, Shirou appeared right in front of him and delivered right uppercut to the jaw. The [Knight] then proceeded to deliver more pain to the thug as he then threw a kick to his side, sending the thug fly to a now dented street poll.

Issei was in awe of quickly Shirou finished the guy in two moves. He then widened his eyes when the thug he punched his tooth out earlier, got back up and brought out a gun and pointed right at the white haired teen. "Watch out!" Issei warned.

Before the thug could pull the trigger, Shirou used his speed and grabbed the thug's wrist and breaking it which dropped the gun in the process. The white haired hunter didn't allow the man to scream as he then pulled the guy down by the arm and met his face with Shirou's knee.

There was a cracking noise and blood gushed from the thug's nose as he fell over and withered in pain violently because of his now broken nose. Shirou picked the pathetic form of the man off the ground by the hem of his shirt and gave an intense cold glare that brought shivers down the thug's body.

"Now I'm going to say this once and you better listen." He started. "If I ever find out that a pathetic excuse of a pig like you or your friends does something like this again...I'll do more than just break your bones." He spoke coldly at him with his threat promising coming pain.

It was something a certain pervert hating Greek Goddess would be proud of.

The thug nodded his head furiously in absolute fear but was then knocked out when Shirou hand chopped the back of his neck.

Shirou let the man fall to the ground, then walked over to Issei and lifted him up by his hand. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. But the bruise on my cheek hurts like hell." He winced as he touched his cheek. "Um, thanks for helping me. That was really cool what you did to those guys."

"You were a surprise as well. The way you fought was a bit sloppy, but you throw a real good punch." Shirou complimented as Issei scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hehehe...It was nothing really just a bit of luck is all."

"Modest for a pervert aren't you?" Shirou said amused. Issei was about to retort when suddenly a pair of sender arms wrapped around the perverts neck and brought him to a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you for saving me!" The woman said while giving him multiple kisses on his cheek. Issei was blushing and smiling pervertedly by a very beautiful woman who was giving him a bunch of kisses and who was also pushing her large breasts on his chest.

Shirou saw the look on the perverts face and he immediately just lost all respect for him.

After she was finished she thanked Shirou by trying to kiss him on the cheek as well, but he refused as he said there was no need too. She thanked him anyway by bowing, and right after she left, Shirou saw Issei still having that perverted look plastered on his face while holding his lipstick stained cheek.

As Shirou was about to leave, he opened his grocery bag and he tossed something at Issei, "Here." Issei was caught by surprise when Shirou suddenly tossed him a small bag of ice. "It's for that bruise for when you got punched. It should keep the swelling down."

"Um, thank you." He said as he placed the bag on his bruised cheek. He watched as the white haired was about to leave, when suddenly Issei called out to him, "Hey!"

Shirou stopped walking and turned back to the other teen, "Ummm...If it's alright with you...maybe we could hang out sometime?"

Shirou raised an eyebrow, "With me? I thought I heard you once say back at school that you didn't want to do anything with 'pretty boys' like me."

"Shut up will ya! I guess I was kind of wrong, you're an okay guy...for a damn pretty boy that is!" He smirked which Shirou gave his own. "Hm, you aren't bad yourself...for an idiotic pervert that is."

"Oh screw you to-!"

"Okay."

"Huh?"

"Did you forget already?"

"N-no I didn't! But is it alright for you to hang around me?"

"You were the one who asked. Besides, if you're worried about my reputation back at school, then don't. I never really cared for reputations or titles. It's real damn annoying when they spout out nonsense." Shirou sighed in annoyance.

Issei scratched his cheek, "R-really? So that means...?" Shirou shrugged. "I guess I could hang out with you."

"Really?! That's awesome!" Issei cheered which Shirou gave a small smile at his new friend. "I gotta go. I'll see you next week, Hyoudou."

"You don't have to call me that. Just call me Issei or Ise, since we're friends now!" He grinned at the white haired hunter. "Guess we are, huh? Alright, then you can call me Shirou if you like?"

"Sweet! Can't wait till you meet my other friends!" He exclaimed, but didn't hear Shirou mutter, "I highly doubt that..."

"Then I'll see you next week, Shirou!" He grinned as he held out his fist towards the devil. "Yeah, see you next week, Ise." He fist bumped his new friend.

After saying their goodbyes, both teens began walking away. But that was then Shirou's phone rang.

 _*Ring~*_

Digging his phone out from his pocket, he found that his masters caller I.D on screen. "Hello, Buchou?"

 _"Shirou? Is something wrong? You haven't come by the house yet and we were getting worried."_

"Forgive me, Buchou. I got a little side tracked while getting the groceries. I didn't mean to worry you all."

 _"I see. As long as you're okay, then we-"_

 _"IIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!"_ Shirou pulled his phone away from his ear due to the loud shriek. He then heard the numerous voices of his other friends coming out of his phone.

 _"Ara ara. Please don't run away, Gasper-chan. You have to wear this for when Shirou-kun comes home."_ Akeno's voice rang through the phone.

 _"Noooooo! I don't want Shi-kun seeing me in something embarrassing!"_ Gasper shrieked in protest.

Yumi's voice was then heard. _"Umm, Akeno-san, is it really alright for all us to wear something that is so...revealing."_

 _"Ara ara. Don't be too embarrassed, Yumi-chan. After all, Buchou said she wanted to surprise Shirou-kun for tonight. Right, Koneko-chan?"_

 _"...I doubt Shi-kun would like it."_

 _"Oh don't be like that. I'm sure Shirou-kun would find you adorable in what you're wearing!"_

 _"Akeno-san...I'm pretty sure adorable doesn't describe what we are dressed in."_

It was then that Shirou twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. His master was planning something again. "...Buchou, what's going on over there?" He asked in annoyance.

He heard his master giggle, _"Ara, Shirou-kun. Now that would be spoiling the surprise, now wouldn't it? If you're finished with the groceries then please return home quickly, I'm starting to feel a draft just waiting for you~"_ And like that, Rias hung up the phone, leaving her [Knight] in awkward silence.

"...I don't want to know or see what they have in store for me..." He groaned as he proceeded to walk home.

Back with Issei, he got this strange feeling that his new friend is going to be a lucky bastard.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

And as promised, Shirou did start hanging around Issei more often, though there were numerous of protests going around that Shirou shouldn't be hanging around a pervert like Issei.

But Shirou just simply ignored them and still remained with the teen anyway. Though he wasn't going to lie, he didn't mind hanging around Issei, it's just his two annoying friends, Matsuda and Motohama, who a pain in the ass all the time.

One time the two idiots tried to get a good punch out the teen, but they humiliated themselves when Shirou just side stepped out of the way, which resulted them to smash face first into a wall.

Then there was time the two idiots tried to use him as girl bait. It was successful but that plan backfired when Shirou _politely_ asked the said girls to deliver a brutal beating to their sorry asses.

Anyway, class was finally finished and everyone started to converse with one another. Issei however was still sleeping, but that was short lived when Shirou dropped a textbook onto his head which woke him up.

"Ow! Dammit, Shirou! The hell's that for?!" He growled at him.

"To wake you up. You were lucky that the teacher didn't catch you sleeping." He said with no remorse. "You didn't have to drop a damn book onto my head!" Issei hissed while rubbing the top of his head.

"Now, now Ise-kun. There's no need to yell." Said a girl's voice who giggled.

She was an attractive young woman with violet eyes. She has long black hair down to her hips. She has a slender body, with a large bust. She was also currently wearing a female Kuoh Academy uniform.

This was Yuuma Amano. One of Issei's female friends that actually doesn't see him as lower than trash.

Issei once told Shirou that he and Yuuma met each other back in middle school together. And despite his many perverted tendencies, Yuuma always stuck by Issei, which developed for him to have a major long time crush on her.

However, when Shirou first met Yuuma, he immediately discovered she was a Fallen Angel. He couldn't sense any energy of proof of her being a Fallen, but his nose was never a liar.

When he told this to Rias, she said just to watch and observe and take action if anything suspicious happens. But unfortunately, she hasn't done anything suspicious at all.

"But Yuuma-chan! You saw what this jackass did! I have every right to yell at him!" He whined.

Yuuma only giggled at this, "True, but you can't just go screaming your lungs out. Everyone from outside will be able to hear you. And we don't want the Disciplinary Committee coming after you, would we?" She pointed out.

"Tch, fine. But Shirou has to buy me lunch after were done here!" The pervert said as pointed his finger dramatically at him. "And why would I do that?" Shirou said in a bored tone.

"As an apology you jerk!"

"Really? I'd say it be more of a thank you for getting rid of some the shameless perversion out of your head."

"Like hell I'm going to say, 'Thank you'!"

"Your welcome."

"Fuck you, pretty boy!"

Yuuma giggled from the side lines of the two boy's antics. She was well aware that Shirou was a Devil, and was quite nervous of him at first. But she got along with him pretty during the past year.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I just remembered that there was a club meeting today." Shirou stood up from his desk and grabbed his bag, then proceeded out the door.

"You're still buying me lunch, ya hear?!" Shirou just lazily waved his hand at him and left.

"Damn that guy. He better buy me that lunch after he's finished or I'm kicking his ass."

Oh, like he would...

Issei turned to his female friend and asked if she wanted Shirou to buy anything for her, but he saw a crestfallen look on her face. "Yuuma-chan...Is something wrong?" He asked in concern.

Yuuma heard her friend's voice and quickly snapped out of it, "Y-yeah, I'm fine! I was just thinking to myself."

"Really? But, it looked lik-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when Yuuma cut him off, "Hey, Ise-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a really important question?"

"Sure, shoot."

He waited for her question, and that's when she looked at him right in the eye with blushing red cheeks adorned on her face. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

...

...

...

"...Huh?"

* * *

 **AN: And that's the end of this chapter!**

 **Now for some fun facts!**

 **~ All Demigods have dyslexia which hardwires their brains into reading either Ancient Greek or Latin. Shirou has the ability of "Language" which he could only "listen" to other different languages, however it didn't effect his "reading" as well. So that means he is still dyslexic.**

 **~ As said, Demigods have ADHD which hardwires their minds for a better battle altitude and heightened senses. And since becoming a Devil, his abilities have become much more proficient** **than the average Reincarnated Devil or Demigod.**

* * *

 **Please leave a fav/follow/review after this.**

 **I hope you like this chapter!**

 **See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: I Save My Friend

**I Save My Friend**

* * *

 **AN: Okay first off, I am really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry for the very slow updates. I have no excuse.**

 **Secondly, regarding to a few reviews I'm going to say this once. For those who don't like my story, please don't send me your crap reviews just because what I write doesn't appeal to your own interest. As Anti-Flamer said, I can write however I write and nothing will ever change what I'm going for. So to all of you Flamers out there you can go suck it and if you don't like my stories, then get the hell off my page!**

 **To those who like my story so far, I want to say thank you for the kind fav/follow/reviews you have all left, and to say you are all amazing!**

 **And finally, DePlexx, to answer your question just go down to the bottom of the page for the 'Fun Facts' and there will be your answer.**

 **Shout out to ShadowUzumaki55 as he helped give out great ideas with the story! Thanks for the help bud!**

* * *

 ** _(Unknown Forest)_**

 **[Play "Advent Children - Tifa's Theme (Piano Version)]**

In the middle of the night Shirou was currently found lying on top of a cliff watching the moon with his full attention as he then reached out his hand towards it before closing it to a fist.

He silently let the cold air brush past his skin, not even bothered at the slightest. Night by night whenever the moon was out, he would ignore everything around himself and just focus his attention on the moon and nothing else.

He wondered if Aiko was right about someone calling out to him?

During the time he had spent at the orphanage and at Kuoh, he could somehow literally feel like something or someone was trying to pull him closer to it.

Trying to reach him.

Trying to say something to him.

Shirou slowly let his hand drop to the ground as he then proceeded to close his eyes in silence.

The moon, the stars, the night, and the cold air were always soothing and relaxing to him. Shirou would only drift off in harmony at times like these and peacefully close his eyes in bliss.

 **[OST End]**

But unfortunately he couldn't do that any longer for tonight.

Why you ask?

A small red magic circle appeared beside the teen which revealed his masters voice, _"Shirou, Koneko and Yumi are leading the Stray to your direction. Are you prepared?"_

Shirou sat up from his spot and responded back, "Yes I am, Buchou." He replied as he took two hunting knives from his pouch.

 _"Good. Your job is to wait for Koneko and Yumi to lead the Stray inside the clearing and once that's done, you try to subdue it with your ice magic. Akeno and I will be ones to deliver the finishing blow."_ Rias said.

"Understood, Buchou."

It was another Stray Devil hunt.

And Shirou always loved the thrill of the hunt.

Shirou stood silently still from his spot as he closed his eyes letting his ears do the work.

He never knew why, but before he became a Devil or when he was adopted, Shirou had been able to hear, smell, and see better then other humans. Even to be able to listen and understand different animals. He guessed it was something related to his ability of using his photokinesis or something, he never got to know in the end.

 _*Rumble!*_

After a few moments of silence, Shirou's sensitive ears perked up at the sound of rumbling. He reopened his eyes and looked off to the distance and saw Koneko and a blonde haired girl currently running from a giant centipede-like woman. Her bottom half resembled a centipedes body while her top was human with completed centipede traits as she has antennas on the top of her head and her mouth fanged.

As they got closer to where Shirou was standing, the hunter simply took one step off the cliff and he was immediately falling to ground. As the white haired devil was descending closer so did the Stray. Shirou brought his knives and quickly stabbed them right onto her shoulders.

The Stray hissed in pain as she wildly began thrashing her body to remove the Devil from her. Shirou stayed on her, allowing his knives to dig deeper into her skin as she gave another hiss in pain as began to use more force.

Knowing he was about to lose his grip, two bluish white magic circles appeared on the Stray's shoulders from Shirou's knives. " **Freeze...** " He whispered as the centipede woman's body was now encased into ice all but her head.

As the grotesque of a woman began struggling to break herself free, Shirou quickly removed himself off the Stray as burst of red and black power and lightning struck down, engulfing the centipede woman in the blast.

 _*Boom!*_

An explosion was formed, creating a cloud of smoke to envelope around the area. As it now became clear, the body of the centipede woman was no more due to it being encased in ice as the head was nothing more than charred grey ash.

Shirou dusted the dirt off his clothes and came up to Koneko and the blonde haired girl. "You two alright?" He asked. Koneko gave a stoic and silent nod while the blonde hair girl smiled.

She was a beautiful young woman with blonde hair, gray eyes with a mole under her left eye and an impressive bust. This was Yumi Kiba, Rias Gremory's other [Knight] "We're fine, Shirou-kun. There was no trouble at all." She replied as her comrade gave a nod.

"That's good. I'm glad you and Koneko were unharmed into leading the Stray." The three Devils looked above them and saw a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

Beside her was another beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as the red haired girl with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

They were Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, the [King] and [Queen] of the group. Both had leather bat-like wings sprouted out of their back and as they flew down to join them.

"Though in the end, it was to say it didn't put up much of a fight." The [King] said as her [Queen] giggled, "Ara ara, and I was so looking forward into hearing of how she screamed when we blasted her. It was such shame she had to die so quickly, ufufufu."

Akeno was also a bit of a sadist, and she just sometimes enjoy seeing her enemies pain. That kind of personality would be down right hot and very scary.

"Lets not get overconfident here you two. Despite how easy it was in finishing it off, the thing was still dangerous otherwise." Shirou chided at them. Though he had to agree, he did want to enjoy a challenge.

Ah well, next time maybe.

Yumi came up to her [King] and asked, "Buchou, you said before we left that there was two of them, correct? You never told us what happened to the last one."

"Oh yes, unfortunately Grayfia has informed me that second one hasn't been located yet. However my brother sent out a search party to eliminate it as we speak. The one we killed just now was nearest from us and so we were tasked into handling it." Yumi nodded at her explanation.

"Well lets just hope they find it soon. It would quite troublesome if the Stray were to run loose for too long." Akeno placed a hand on her cheek with a small frown. Rias nodded and said, "Yes, I hope so too. But for now lets call it a night since we have school tomorrow. Akeno, please prepare the Transport Circle."

Akeno bowed and giggled, "Hai, Buchou."

As the group was about to follow their masters lead, Koneko noticed Shirou was unmoving as he just stared at the charred bodiless corpse. She came up to him and tugged on his sleeve.

"...Shi-kun? Is something wrong?" She asked as everyone else stopped what they were doing. Rias came up to her [Knight] and asked the same thing, "Shirou, is something wrong?"

Shirou turned to his master with a serious look, "Buchou, do you remember Sirzechs once said that most Stray's have this ability to call out to other Stray's?"

Rias nodded, "Yes, I do in fact. Very few mutated Stray's have this ability to call out to other Stray's to either group up in packs or signal if they were in trouble. But how does thi-!" Rias stopped mid-sentence and realised what Shirou was talking about.

Shirou noticing his masters realisation he continued, "You noticed it as well right?"

Yumi and Akeno joined the others and Akeno asked in wonder, "Buchou? Shirou-kun? What's going on?"

Shirou answered for her, "Akeno-san, before you and Buchou finished that Stray off, you heard the thing shriek right?" She nodded and was about to ask why when suddenly it hit her. "You don't think...?"

Shirou turned back to his master, "Buchou, aside from being in the same peerage, what was the relationship between the two who turned into Stray's?"

"They...were lovers."

 _*Rumble!*_

The ground below them started to shake as now something was about to burst out from underneath.

"Below us!" Shirou yelled and as quickly as he could he grabbed both Rias and Koneko from the waist while Yumi and Akeno jumped back away.

The ground suddenly then bursted and out came another centipede-like being but a only male.

And from the look from his eyes, he looked pissed.

 _Very_ pissed.

" **You...How dare you kill my beloved! I will feast upon your flesh until you are nothing but bones!** " The male centipede hissed angrily at the devil group as it charged right at Yumi. Quickly as she could, Yumi maneuvered away from past it and summoned out her sword. Yumi slashed at it horizontally but only managed to scratch its shell. She quickly jumped away as it tried to swat at her with its many legs.

"It's harder than it looks! My sword only scratched its shell!" She exclaimed as she dodged again.

Rias and Akeno flew above the Stray readying their own attacks, "Then we'll just blast it away! Akeno!"

"Hai, Buchou!"

Using the Power of Destruction and lightning together, Rias and Akeno fired their attacks but only for they Stray to quickly evade and spat out a glob of venom from its mouth which fortunately the girls moved out the way.

 _*Bam!*_

The centipede-like man was smacked and pushed from its side by Koneko as she was using a large tree she recently ripped from the soil as a weapon.

"...Get lost." She said stoically as she again used the tree and gave a powerful swing with enough force to actually send it flying in mid air.

However, the Stray quickly recovered and dove down to the ground thus digging a hole in escape. Unknowingly where it may pop up, Koneko guarded herself from any surprise attacks while using her Youkai traits to know where it may be.

The Stray suddenly bursted behind and tried to attack her, however Koneko quickly grabbed the thing by its long fangs and used her strength to hold it in place. However she widened her eyes when it began to gurgle out its venom.

Koneko had no opening to escape as the Stray spat out its venom at her. Seeing as she was waiting for the worst, Koneko closed her eyes and thought she was going to get shot but the pain never come as she felt a pair of arms carrying her.

She opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of her fellow white haired companion.

"You alright, Neko?" She nodded confirming she was okay. Shirou nodded back and set her back to her feet. "Wait here." He said as he brandished out his Sacred Gear, Midnight Maiden.

Shirou charged at the centipede Stray as it did the same action. The Stray lunged at him as however Shirou leaped up and used its face as a springboard as he flipped in air as he pulled on the bow string and fired an energy arrow.

The centipede-man used its arms to block the attack and shot out a glob of venom directly at Shirou. The white haired demi-devil moved out of the way just in time as he fired another shot of arrows however the Stray managed to narrowly dodge them.

The centipede-man charged and lunged at him again as Shirou however ducked right under him and used the blades of his bow to slash at the Strays exposed underbelly.

The half centipede screeched in pain as Shirou quickly avoided a whip from its sharp finger nails.

As it flailed its grotesque arms at the hunter, Shirou continuously dodged many incoming strikes from its arms as Shirou opened another pouch from his pants and threw three small pellets to the Stray Devils face.

 _*Bang!*_

Shirou jumped back to a safe distance and covered his eyes as a small yet heavy bright flash of light bursted.

The centipede-man hissed and screeched in total pain as that suddenly small explosion of light burned through its eyes.

Seeing that there was an opening, Shirou yelled for the older ladies, "Buchou! Akeno-san! Take the shot!"

Hearing their only male member, the two beautiful ladies ready themselves, "Ready, Akeno?" The red haired she-devil asked.

The black haired teen gave a sadistic giggle and responded, "Ufufufu, I am, Buchou." She said as lightning crackled around her fingers.

 _*Boom!*_

Both [King] and [Queen] launched their signature attacks onto their target as it was pushed back crashing into the trees.

 _*Crash!*_

The Stray was pushed with a powerful force as it collided with many tress. Staggering in getting up, the mutated stray winced in pain as its entire body was covered in bad injuries from the combined power.

Once it got up again with its many legs, it tried to exit itself away for recovery, however...

" **Sword Birth!** "

Yumi stabbed her sword to the ground as many various swords suddenly of different size and shapes appeared out of the dirt in front of the Stray, blocking its path.

It tried to run to the other direction, however Rias and Akeno flew in front of it as their main abilities were manifested in their hands. "Ara ara, No escaping your punishment~." Said the sadistic [Queen].

Seeing as they have him cornered in both sides, its finally option was to escape underground. The thing quickly lunged itself towards the ground but failed to do so as an incoming tree was swung towards him.

 _*Bam!*_

Again Koneko was using another large tree as a weapon as she smacked the centipede-man from escaping. "...Not happening."

Laying helplessly full of injuries, the entire peerage regrouped as they surrounded it. "There's no turning back. Surrender yourself immediately and accept your fate this instant." Rias said as her family's power flared around her hands.

The Stray growled in anger, " **I would never surrender myself to bunch of brats! I will kill every single one of you pests and devour your whole corpse!** "

Recklessly, the thing charged at the red haired teen as said [King] just stood their calmly as the Stray came after her.

 _*Slash!*_

The centipede-man widened its eyes as from both sides as past it were Yumi and Shirou with their respective [Sacred Gears] out as small trails of blood were on their blades.

The Stray stopped its charge as it looked and saw that both its arms have been sliced and removed. Its own blood began to gush out causing it to scream in pain.

Holding in the pain, it got up again as it tried to spit out its venom. However unfortunately, Koneko suddenly was right near it as she punched its jaw with her powerful strength, causing it to break in the process.

It stumbled back, however it still stood in place when again suddenly...

 _*Zap!*_

"Gaaaahhh!"

It roared in pain as lightning came down upon it. Akeno, with her Devil wings out, flew above the Stray with a pleased smile on her face. "Ara ara, ufufufu. It's so nice to hear your pained screams. It gets me all tingly inside, I just to punish you even more." She giggled sadistically with a small glint in her eyes as she continued to torture zap the thing.

From behind her, Shirou, Yumi, and Koneko stood together watching their [Queens] assault on the centipede Stray

"Akeno-san...seems to be enjoying herself." Yumi commented with a sweatdrop as the nekomata nodded in agreement.

Shirou sighed, "She's going overboard again."

Rias walked past them as she stopped behind her [Queen], "Akeno, that's enough." Hearing her masters orders, the ponytailed teen stopped her attacks on the Stray leaving it smoked brown and twitching as the said tormentor smiled in satisfaction.

The crimson haired beauty came up to its down form and asked, "Any last words?" The Stray didn't respond as it instead twitched and gurgle in agony.

Taking that as a sign, Rias raised her hand in the air as her Power of Destruction began to flare, "I see. Then...checkmate." She sent a full forced blast upon its body causing it to disintegrate into nothing but ash.

Now sighing in content as it was now finally over, the Gremory heiress turned to her peerage and smiled, "Now, let's head home, shall we?"

* * *

 _ **(Shirou's Home)**_

On the sound of an alarm on a bright early morning, Shirou tiredly reached for his clock and smashed it with his fist out of annoyance. He had been up all night fighting the Stray Devils he and his group faced, but that wasn't the reason why he was in a grumpy mood.

Upon returning from another successful mission, he had been getting numerous and numerous messages from Issei of what to do and not do during a date.

When he gave his blunt plain answer like 'Don't be a perverted idiot.' his friend still continuously assaulted him with text messages asking questions like 'What am I supposed to get her?!', 'What am I supposed to wear?!', or 'What position should we start with if she and I ever do it?!'

And putting it on Silence Mode did not work at all.

So Shirou just waited patiently till his phone ran out of battery. It was worth the wait but unfortunately Issei called through his home phone.

Why the hell did he give him that number again?

Nearly losing his temper, Shirou removed the batteries and threw the whole package into the trash to avoid anymore needless questions. He also made a mental note to buy a new home phone after.

Upon retiring to his room, Shirou again was annoyed when Issei sent waves of emails through his computer and after finally being fed up, he literally threw the thing out his window and made another mental note to buy a new computer.

And to also clog the dumb idiot.

'Seriously, why couldn't he just ask me in the morning or something?...No, it'd still ignore him otherwise. But if he's that desperate...' Shirou signed tiredly at the thought.

Yes, he maybe an ass to Issei now and then, but that's only when he annoys him with his none stop perverted actions and other vice-versa. And as irritating as Issei was, Shirou genuinely knew that Issei was a good kid with a kind heart.

Minus the many perversions, Shirou considers him as one of his closest friends.

Tsurara always made sure to teach him that.

'... _*Sigh*_ , I guess I could lend him a hand. It is his first date after all.'

But that begs to ask, why would Yuuma ask Issei on a date so suddenly?

Dumb question I know. But there also the counting at the fact that she was also Fallen Angel.

'Does it have something have to do with Ise's Sacred Gear?' He thought.

Yes, Shirou knows that his friend may posses a Sacred Gear.

He didn't know what it was, but he could feel something powerful within him.

Very powerful.

Sirzechs once told him that the Fallen Angel leader, Azazel, had a hobby of collecting things, things like Sacred Gears.

And if his assumption was correct, Azazel must have sent Yuuma to Issei's old middle school to observe him.

Call him paranoid, but when his perverted friend told him about his crush asking him out on a date, Shirou couldn't shake off this bad feeling he's been having.

 _*Sigh*_ Shirou sighed to himself tiredly. This was too much to think about. 'I need to get dressed for scho-'

 _*Squish*_

"Ahh~"

Upon his hand touching something incredibly soft and letting out a moan, Shirou could only twitch an eyebrow in annoyance when he recognised who it was.

Ripping the blanket off his bed, he found his red haired beauty of a master lying in his bed sound asleep. Another noted fact about the girl was...

Not one shred of clothing was worn on her body as she was completely stark naked.

...Well isn't that a great way to first see in the morning.

Shirou however, was more in the lines of irritated.

She broke into his house...Again!

Now noticing it was morning, Rias opened her eyes slowly as she lifted her body up giving her arms a stretch as her large breasts jiggle from her movement.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Rias set her sights on her [Knight] and yawned, "Good morning, Shirou."

She was expecting her first servant to ask of why she broke into his house again without his acknowledgement, but to her surprise when suddenly Shirou slowly cupped his hand on her cheek. Losing her previous thought in mind, Rias leaned in Shirou's touch, enjoying the warmth from his hand.

However that happy moment ended when suddenly Shirou began to pinch and pull on his masters cheek and the look on his face says he was not amused.

"What are you doing here, Rias?" He asked in an irritated tone as he pulled a little harder.

"Ow! Ow~! Dow puwl so har!" Now releasing her cheek to speak properly, Rias gave her obvious crush a pout as she was rubbing her sore cheek.

With the same look on his face he asked again, "What are you doing here, Rias? I thought last night you were leaving home with Akeno?"

Rias kept pouting and responded, "I did. But is it wrong for a master to come into her [Knights] bedroom and cuddle?"

Shirou spoke in a blank tone, "Your idea of cuddling involves stripping into a nude without any sort of announcement then proceed to sleep with them as they eventually wake up to find you. So yes, it is."

Apparently all Gremory females have this habit of sleeping in a nude. From Rias' great-grandmother, to her grandmother, to her mother, and finally to her and someday her younger sister.

Though breaking and entering into his home was at her own form.

And thank Maou Sirzechs or any other male members never inherited those traits.

Shirou just sighed in defeat. He already dealt with her antics many times as he can count. " _*Sigh*_ Lets just get changed. I'll have breakfast ready in a few minutes." As he about to walk to the door, Shirou felt a pair of slender arms wrapped around the back of his neck as a pair of soft pillows pressed against his back.

"Or~..." A seductive Rias whispered into his ear, "I could just contact Sona and the others that we maybe missing school today."

She pressed her breasts onto his back a little more as she continued, "Think about it. Just you, me, alone togeth-!" She never got the chance to finish as Shirou kicked her out of his room while the blanket was still wrapped around her body.

"Just get ready." Was all he said before he slammed his door shut, leaving a naked red haired master to pout.

"Mou~ He used to be so cute to tease when we were children!"

She honestly blamed Grayfia for his change in character when she was training him.

* * *

 _ **(Underworld) (Gremory Mansion)**_

Somewhere in the Gremory Mansion, Grayfia couldn't help but feel a little smug of one her many accomplishments.

Upon entering her masters office, she sat down a pile of papers in front of his desk. "Here are another twenty-four hundred papers that must be signed, Sirzechs-sama."

Said Devil ruler sobbed in agony.

* * *

 _ **(Kuoh Academy)**_

Upon already leaving his home with Rias in tow, the teens entered school grounds where many other students whispered in praise of the duo, while the male majority cursed the hunter.

Ignoring everyone around them, both [King] and [Knight] walked towards two individuals.

She was a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes.

Another girl was a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye.

They were Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra, Student Council President and Vice President of Kuoh Academy.

Sona is the Heir of her family clan and who is also the [King] of Tsubaki who was her [Queen].

Sona was the first ones to greet them, "Good morning, Rias, Shirou-san. How are you doing?"

Rias responded, "Good morning, Sona, Tsubaki. We're doing just fine."

Sona nodded at her, "That's great. My sister called saying that your group had some trouble last night. I'm glad no one was fatally injured." She said as Tsubaki nodded along.

Rias smiled at her and said, "Thank you for the concern. But my peerage and I can handle ourselves quite well together."

"I'm fully aware of that. But aside from this matter, I have been meaning to ask for you and Himejima-san for a meeting with myself and Tsubaki. Will that be alright?"

"Yes, that will be fine. When is it?"

"Today at lunch. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be taking our leave."

As the two left, Shirou turned to Rias and asked, "What do you think Sona was asking you and Akeno for?"

"I don't know. But I believe it has to be something important. Anyway, we should be heading to class now. Oh, and Shirou, I've been meaning to tell you something from this morning, but I didn't get the chance to tell you. Will you be there?"

Shirou nodded, "Of course, Buchou. But you could have just told me back home."

"And have our special morning together ruined with serious business? I think not!" She giggled.

"It was anything but special." He deadpanned at her as she giggled again and left.

As his master walked away for class, Shirou was about make his way as well that was until he heard an all familiar voice.

"SHIROU~!"

'And there he is.' Issei came charging right at the teen as Shirou meanwhile quickly measured the distance between each other.

Positioning himself in a discus throwing position, Shirou threw his bag in the air as it came down onto the perverts face for him to fall over.

He was so glad he learned how to use other throwing techniques other than his knives.

Walking up to a groaning perverted friend, Issei sat up and glared at the demi-devil, "You ass! That frickin hurt!"

Shirou rolled his eyes as he helped him up to his feet, "Oh please, you taken more beatings from the Kendo Club on many daily basis and yet the next day you're still walking."

Dusting the dirt off his uniform, Issei just scowled a little, "Whatever. But that aside, why the hell didn't answer my calls or messages?! I needed your help yet you didn't!"

"You mean the thousand of calls that you've sent me from eleven to midnight or the million of messages with the fact that I couldn't respond to all of them because my 'reading problem'."

Issei gave it a thought, then rubbed back of his neck and laughed awkwardly, "Now that I think about it..."

"Moron..." Shirou rubbed the bridge of his eyes with his fingers.

"I'm sorry alright! It's just this my first date with the girl that doesn't see me as some perverted trash. I'm really nervous!"

'That's an understatement.'

"And I was wondering you give me some dating advice." He finished. Shirou just raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Why would come to me for dating advice?"

Issei looked at him in disbelief, "Seriously?! You're literally part of a club with full of amazing beauties with big breasts...!"

If Koneko heard him, he would have been a dead man by now.

"...and that also you hang around the Student Council President and Vice President! So must have gone out with one of them!" Well he wasn't wrong, however it was more like 'forced against his own will' kind of ordeal.

So basically it wasn't much of any kind of date if he was forced to go along with them anyway.

"And you think that me giving advice would help you on your date with Amano-san?" Issei nodded his head rapidly in conformation.

Shirou sighed. Well he said he was going to help him anyway so...

"...Fine, I'll help." He said in a little reluctant tone which fortunately Issei didn't hear. Instead, said brown haired teen looked at his friend in glee as he leaped at him giving him a hug.

"You're so awesome! I'm so happy to have a friend like you!" He said loudly getting onlookers to stare at the scene.

Shirou gained a tick mark on his head, "Would you stop that?!"

 _*Bug!*_

Shirou's fist connected to the top of the perverts skull as the later groaned in pain, "There was no need for you to cause a scene, idiot!"

Issei stood right back up, rubbing his head, and apologised, "Sorry, sorry. I'm just really excited!"

" _*Sigh*_ , whatever. We'll talk about this later. Right now, let's just head for class."

* * *

 _ **(Later) (Occult Research Club Room)**_

Follow after lending Issei his help, Shirou walked towards a three story building, with the third story serving as a clock-tower. It has been painted white with a black roof with vines creeping up to the second story.

Upon entering he came through two double doors walking in a wood-panelled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side is set up to be able to be used as a bath, and a large Gremory Family magic circle is also there to allow teleportation to and from clients.

The Occult Research Club, or the ORC for short, was used as a front for Rias and her peerage in order to get out of school activities in case of an emergency, such as having to hunt down a Stray Devil or vice-versa.

The 'club' also serves as a cover for the Devils. The abandoned dormitory was secured through the school's resources and is used as a base that prevents scrutiny from other students.

Plus all known members use it as an excuse to exit any lessons.

Lucky...

Inside he saw Rias on her desk waiting patiently drinking tea as Akeno came out from another room and served a slice of cake to Koneko who just sat quietly on one of the couches.

Yumi had yet to arrive as Rias finally noticed her first servant, "Hello, Shirou. You took your time getting here."

"Forgive me, Buchou. I was helping a friend with an issue he's been having and I lost track of time. Sorry." He apologized as he sat on the couch beside Koneko.

Rias smiled at him and responded, "If you were just helping a friend, then there is no need to apologize. Besides, Yumi herself as yet to arrive well. So for now, let's just relax and wait." He nodded.

While waiting for their other [Knight], Koneko suddenly got up from her spot and planted herself on Shirou's lap as said teen gave no reaction.

Now I know what you're thinking.

Why was the young nekomata suddenly placing herself on Shirou's lap while the said former demigod just allowed her too?

Well apparently after becoming Rias' new [Rook] and with getting used to her new life, Koneko made a claim that she much prefer to sit on Shirou's lap than anywhere else.

Did Shirou try to convince her she didn't have to do such a thing?

Yes, yes he did.

However despite her size, [Rook] strength was no joke. He could somehow still feel the pain on his arms and legs whenever Koneko pinched him when he tried to remove her.

Cute as she is, Koneko was a dead serious girl.

The doors again opened revealing Yumi walking in the room with the same beautiful smile on her face, "Forgive my tardiness, Buchou. I was helping the newcomers with their Kendo swings."

Rias waved her off, "It's fine, Yumi. Now since you're all here, let's get this meeting started." Yumi took her spot on another couch as Akeno stood beside her [King].

"Earlier today, Akeno and I had a meeting with the Student Council President as she informed us that apparently a group of Fallen Angels and Rogue Exorcists migrated themselves into Kuoh Town. The most well known point of where their location is at the abandoned church here."

"Do they know our presence of living here, Buchou?" Yumi asked.

The young heiress nodded, "Yes. That's is precisely why all of us should be cautious of our surroundings. We don't know when or how they're going to attack us, but it is best to keep a good profile."

It was Shirou's turn to ask, "And what if any of us were to engage in a fight with one of them?"

"Then we call for backup immediately and that means you as well, Shirou-kun. As strong as you are, it's not safe to act on our own when there could be groups coming after us. And even if you can handle yourself alone, it's not bad to call for some help."

Shirou was trained into fighting various sized groups of enemies alone or with his peerage members. He always made sure to hone and polish his skills and abilities when out on the field.

Though he couldn't held but agree with his master. As strong as he was, it's always good to have some help from friends.

"I understand, Buchou."

Rias nodded in satisfaction and continued, "Now from the next part of the meeting. There is a student here that has caught my eye, and I'm pretty you know him pretty well, Shirou-kun."

Shirou wasn't surprised who she was talking about. She could also sense the power through his perverted friend

"...Do you mean the pervert, Buchou?" Koneko asked in a disdained tone. She already knows of Shirou being around the pervert. While Shirou didn't mind hanging around him, Koneko had no interest in any kinds perverts whatsoever.

"Yes. I has come to my attention that Issei Hyoudou may posses a Sacred Gear. And I'm pretty sure you've noticed it yourself, Shirou-kun."

Shirou nodded and spoke, "Yeah. It's faint, but strong. Whatever Ise may have, it must hold a lot of potential."

"Exactly. That also means it would make him a target between the Three Factions."

"And you're thinking that the Fallen Angels might go after him?"

"Yes. And since you're the closest to him, I want you to monitor him to make sure he stays safe."

Shirou crossed his arms to his chest and asks, "Are you planning on making him a Devil?"

Akeno replied for him, "Once the time is right to come, we will discuss it with Hyoudou-kun himself. Whether he accepts the offer or not, we will still provide him of joining our club and the training he needs."

Shirou nodded in acceptance. He was going to watch over Issei during his date with Yuuma anyway.

...

...

Creepy, I know. But it was to make sure nothing terrible happens to him when he goes out with Yuuma and he really can't get over the bad feeling he was having.

And from at least two days from now, he was going to make sure his friend stayed unharmed.

* * *

 _ **(Two Days Later)**_

On top of roof of some random home, Shirou was just outside of his perverted friends home getting ready to following him.

Was this considered stalking your best friend on his date just to make sure he doesn't get killed?

Yes, yes it was.

But hey, if it's for his own protection, why not?

"I'm off!" Shirou saw Issei exit his home, running to towards the shopping district.

Shirou proceeded to follow him as he jumped from roof to roof.

* * *

 _ **(Later)**_

Issei Hyoudou just made it to the location he and Yuuma were going to meet.

He had dressed himself accordingly in a casual wear and made sure to follow the advice his white haired friend gave him.

Despite his friend being an ass sometimes, Issei was really glad that Shirou agreed to help him.

Sure back they didn't want anything to do with each other from the start, but all of that changed in just a single year.

He always thought Shirou was some shitty pretty boy who would try to act cool in front of a crowd.

But turns out he was wrong.

After Shirou helped him a year ago, Issei was surprised that the white-haired teen willingly wanted to become friends with him despite his bad reputation in school and yet no matter how many people protested it, Shirou wouldn't care otherwise and still be around him.

Unlike his other two friends, Matsuda and Motohama, Shirou was always there to get him out of trouble whenever a bunch of girls would beat on him.

...Okay sometimes, but he would still bring him to the nurses office afterwards.

Sure they might argue a lot, but both sides always made up in the end.

Plus he was really surprised when Shirou told him he had dyslexia and ADHD. For a calm and cool, yet easily annoyed, boy like Shirou you wouldn't think he would have such disabilities.

But hey, everyone has their flaws, and Issei was glad Shirou told him his.

"Ise-kun!"

From the sound of his dates voice, Issei turned around and found Yuuma running towards win wearing a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top. The very appearance of her couldn't help the teen from blushing.

He also managed to prevent a nosebleed as he also saw his dates large breasts jiggle from her movement.

'No! Bad Ise! Remember what Shirou told you!' He mentally screamed at himself.

"Sorry for the wait. Have you been here long?"

Ise shook his head, "No, I just got here myself."

He was mentally cheered himself for finally getting the chance to say that line.

Yuuma smiled and nodded as she grabbed his arm, "Come one, let's head to the cafe and eat there first."

"Right."

As the two left, they never noticed that far above them a white haired demi-devil was watching them from the top of a random building. He quickly moved to the next one following after them.

* * *

 _ **(Later) (Night)**_

For the remainder of the whole day, Shirou had been following both teens on their date while also watching his surroundings of anything suspicious.

So far it was to safely say nothing has happened.

Also while following on their date, Shirou watched Issei do the exact things he told him to do. Shirou made sure that his brown haired friend remembered everything about his middle school crush.

Her likes, dislikes, traits, hobbies, and so on.

Luckily for Issei, he remembered every nook and cranny about Yuuma since they became friends.

Well...except of not knowing her being a Fallen Angel and all.

And there were also the minuses when Issei snuck a glance down Yuuma cleavage every time.

Shirou couldn't help but groan to himself, 'Men...' He thought as he rolled his eyes.

...

...

The white haired devil quickly realised what he had thought and blinked, 'Whoa...That was new.'

It was already dark out, and inside an empty park were both his targets. Shirou dropped himself to a tree branch and used his enhanced eye sight to observe both of them.

Walking side by side, Issei and Yuuma were about to end their date. "I really had fun today, Yuuma-chan."

Yuuma nodded back at him, "Mm, I had fun as well, Ise-kun."

Issei held her hand, from that action got both teens to blush, "Um, Yuuma-chan. There something I-!" Issei never got to finish as Yuuma let go of his hand and ran towards the the large fountain in front of them.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"Can you...Can you listen to my request?" She asked with her back turned against him.

Shirou narrowed his eyes at this. He opened his pouch for his smoke pellets as he was about to jump out and get Issei out of there.

"Wh-what's your request?" He stuttered nervously. Was he thinking what she was thinking?

'A goodbye kiss! Finally, the moment has arrived! A kiss from my middle school crush! And in our very first date! Awesome!'

The excited pervert waited for Yuuma's request, when all of a suddenly he saw her trembling, "I..I.. _*Sob*_..."

That got both boys eye widened. Was she...crying?

In concern, Issei walked up to her, "Yuuma-chan? What's wrong?"

Yuuma turned full front to him as her eyes were filled with tears, " _*Sob*_...I'm sorry... _*Sob*_...I'm so sorry..." She ran up to him and put her head on his chest as she continued to sob.

Issei hugged her lightly and asked, "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong."

He felt her head shook, "No it's my fault...If I hadn't asked you out to this date...I...I..."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and lightly pushed her so he could meet her teary eyes, "Yuuma-chan, what's going on? Whatever's bother you I want to know. You can trust me." He spoke softly to her with a kind smile.

Yuuma was about to protest when suddenly she heard an all to familiar voice.

"I knew you wouldn't get the job done. You're still weak to even kill the most pathetic of humans."

It was a young man with black and violet eyes like Yuuma's. He wore a black suit with a white dress and a dark blue necktie. He glared at the two, more specifically at Yuuma as he scoffed, "I knew it was a terrible idea to send you to do this. You only had one job. One! And you fucked it up by weeping to your boy toy right there."

Issei obviously didn't like the way the new guy was talking to her like that, "Hey! Who the hell are you supposed to be?! And what do you mean Yuuma-chan was sent here to 'kill me'?! She would never do such a thing!"

The man just rolled eyes, "You humans...So frail and simple minded. Of course you would think of something petty like that."

"The fuck you just say?!" Issei was about to march towards the bastard and slug him. However he stopped when Yuuma grabbed his arm.

"Yuuma-chan?"

"Ise-kun, please! You'll only get hurt if you get close to him!" She pleaded to him as the young man laughed.

"Hahaha! Still trying save your little boyfriend? You do realise if you don't kill him, your blond haired friend dies instead." Yuuma flinched at the mention of her other friend.

Yuuma turned to the man and pleaded, "Rakeid, please! There's no need for us to kill anybody! I'm sure that-!"

"You still don't understand do you?! We've been given our orders to kill this pest from ever awakening his powers and yet you decide we continue this silly fantasy of yours of having a normal pathetic life like the humans do! Well it's time for you to wake up, little sister!"

That shocked Issei and surprised Shirou, who was still hiding, to the core.

'That's her brother?! She never told me she had an older brother! What the hell's going on?!'

From the palm of his hands, Rakeid summoned a spear of purple light as a pair of four black angel wings popped out from his back as Issei fell over from shock.

Shirou narrowed his eyes at Rakeid's wing set, 'Four wings...He's stronger than he looks.'

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to clip them off while conscious.

Rakeid raised his about to raise his weapon in air to strike, however Yuuma brought her own two wings out and quickly grabbed his arm preventing him from throwing it.

"Please! I'm begging you brother! Don't kill him!"

He growled in annoyance, "I've had enough at you!"

Using his free hand, he brought it close to Yuuma as a magic circle appeared before her as it shot out a blast of energy at her.

"Kyaa!"

Issei for the first time ever, never felt so enraged. Yuuma was pushed and forced to the ground unconscious. The fucker had just shot his own sister!

Forgetting his shock, Issei screamed at him, "You fucking asshole! She's your sister! How could you do that to her?!"

Rakeid just scoffed at him and replied, "She was an utter nuisance who can't do shit. If I had my way, I would've killed her a long time ago. But unfortunately my superiors prevented me from doing so. So I'm forced to carry this piece of trash everywhere."

Issei couldn't believe what he was hearing. This asshole just treats Yuuma like some unwanted luggage than family.

He was so going to enjoy beating him to a pulp.

Clouded by anger, Issei recklessly got up and charged right at him with fist cocked out. Rakeid smirked at his foolishness. This would end very quickly.

As the enraged teen was close to the Fallen Angel, Rakeid saw an opening to Issei's chest as he was about to jab it in to kill him.

 _*Ping~!*_

Thick grey smoke suddenly appeared in between both sides as they let out a cough.

Rakeid was the first to speak, "What is this?! Who dares-Gaaah!" A sudden pain to his chest occurred as he was suddenly shot to the ground by an black energy arrow.

Issei was coughing due to the sudden grey smoke around him, he couldn't see anything, "Honestly, we already talked about this. You can't just recklessly charge at someone like that. You really are an idiot."

"Wait a minute...That voice? Shi-Whoa!" Issei was suddenly grabbed by the back of the collar of his shirt as he was dragged out of the smoke.

Recovering from the sudden attack, Rakeid got up again and shouted out, "Who's responsible for this?! Reveal yourself now or-Aaaah!"

Rakeid was shot again right in shoulder as it this time bled. He saw something move through the thick clouds of smoke as he materialized a spear of light threw it only to be missed.

He felt something under him as he was to slow to react he felt another course of pain right through his leg as a small blade cut through it.

Again he screamed and again kept feeling the cold steel from a small blade cutting through his skin.

Growling in frustration, Rakeid materialized two swords of light as he began to wildly thrash them around like a madman.

 _*Cut!*_

Before he knew it, his cheek began to bleed when a knife was thrown at him. The frustrated Fallen Angel saw another round of knives tossed at him as he used the light swords to shatter them.

Rakeid continued to block and destroy every knife that was thrown at him as he heard something below.

 _*Boom!*_

He was suddenly forced back out of the smoke from suddenly explosion. Rakeid flipped backwards to land to feet as skidded through the pavement.

The Fallen Angel huffed in exhaustion as he was covered in cuts and bruises while also bleeding where the knives sliced his body.

Growling in anger, he yelled, "Come out you coward! Reveal who you are this instant!"

Before the dumbass even knew it, Shirou suddenly popped out of the clouds surprising the Fallen Angel as the white haired devil punched his left cheek with his fist covered in solid ice.

Rakeid was again forced to ground as his back and wings slid through the solid pavement. Groaning, the Fallen Angel finally found Shirou's full appearance as the young Devil was giving the fool one of his coldest glares.

"There, I showed myself. Now kindly stop yelling, your voice is very annoying." Shirou spoke in a dull yet harsh tone.

Rakeid got up to his feet again and chuckle, "I should have known you Devils would come and interfere. However it was unwise to come here all on your own. A mere Low-Class Devil like you has no chance against me."

Shirou just gave him a dull look and said, "You do realize that this mere Low-Class Devil was one responsible for all those injuries, right? And if I recall, weren't you the one swinging those swords around like some untrained little brat."

Rakeid growled in anger, "That was nothing! All you did was hide and attack me while I was unguarded! Now that you fully revealed yourself, I can kill you with ease now!" He declared arrogantly.

Shirou however just rolled his eyes at him. Joy, he was one _those_ guys.

The Fallen Angel materialized another light sword as he prepared himself, "Now prepare yourself, you piece of Devil scu-!" In a burst of speed, Shirou got in front of his target and again covered his fist in ice as he then proceeded to punch the idiots stomach.

Rakeid spat out small drops of his saliva as Shirou then brought his knee to the Fallen Angels lower jaw. Shirou then preformed a roundhouse kick to his side as Rakeid was sent flying.

Rakeid managed to land on his feet and out anger who summoned two large light spears and through them at the Devil.

Using his [Knight] speed, Shirou evaded the incoming attacks and another as he summoned out his Sacred Gear. Shirou fired his arrows as Rakeid materialized a light sword to block them.

Rakeid raised his arm in the air as a multiple number of light spears were above him. He sent every spear at Shirou's direction as the demi-devil pulled on the bow string as it began it charge up in power, " **Shattering...Ray!** "

Shirou released his grip as a single arrow bursted into many as they collide with Rakeid's light spears.

 _*Boom!*_

As both attacks collided with each other a mild explosion erupted upon the two. As the dust settled both Devil and Fallen Angel rushed at each other.

From far behind them, Issei was at a safe distance away from the fighting as he could not believe he was seeing.

His crush and her jackass of a brother had black angel wings while his best friend was fighting said jackass.

And if he recalled what he overheard, didn't the asshole say something about Shirou being a Devil?

As in the ones from the Underworld kind of Devil?

And didn't the guy say something about him having some sort of power?

This was really to much to understand...

'Wait a minute...Where's Yuuma-chan?!' Issei turned his head to different directions in worry as he finally found the girl still unconscious and safe.

Issei took an easy breath of relief, however he widened his eyes in horror of what he saw next.

Shirou and Rakeid continued their assault on each other as Shirou used the blades of his bow against Rakeid's light weapons.

He two clashed on each other as Shirou dodged his blade as the hunter pulled on string and fired at close range.

Rakeid staggered backwards as he felt the pain coursing through his chest. He quickly flew in air to dodged another arrow as he then countered by throwing a large spear of light at him.

Shirou moved out of the way for the spear to pass. However, he widened his eyes in horror as the spear was headed towards Yuuma's downed form.

'Shit!'

Forgetting about Rakeid at the moment, Shirou quickly tried to stop it by shooting it with his bow however the distance between them would result in him not being able to make it.

The spear drew much closer and closer to Yuuma, Shirou's eyes widened in shock and horror as it finally came in contact.

 _*Stab!*_

Blood began to spill to the cold ground as Shirou stared in shock of what he saw.

Instead of Yuuma, Issei was right in front of her with his arms spread out as the light spear was stabbed through his gut.

The boy coughed and spat out his own blood as he fell to his knees with the spear disappearing.

"ISE!" Running up to him, he quickly caught his friend from falling face first.

"Oi! Ise! Speak to me! Come on dammit!"

Issei only managed to get a few words out, "Shirou...is Yu-yuuma okay...?" He asked in hazy tone.

"Never mind that! Why the fuck did you do that?! You idiot!"

" _*Cough!*_ Because...I didn't want...Yuuma-chan _*Hack!*_ to get hurt..." Shirou wanted to yell at him more, however a very obnoxious laughter was voiced.

"Hahahahaha! Humans really are frail minded! To lose his own life just for one skank is very amusing! He just made my job much easier by sacrificing himself! Hahahaha!"

Shirou's haired shadowed over his eyes as he gently placed his friend down, he got up to his feet and began to slowly walk towards the Fallen Angel.

Rakeid stopped and saw the white haired Devil slow advance towards him, "Oh? What's this? Your friend is dying and you still want to fight?"

Shirou never said a word at all. To this, Rakeid took this as a sign of victory, "Not saying anything, huh? Well don't worry..." Rakeid summoned a light sword and raised it at Shirou's head, "...I'll make sure you join him in the afterlife!"

Rakeid swung the sword towards Shirou's head, however to Rakeid's shock, Shirou...caught it.

Shirou just caught a sword made of light with only his bare hands.

"Im-Impossible! Devils are weak against anything Light or Holy based! How are you not feeling any pain?!"

The next moment when Shirou looked up at him, Rakeid shivered in fear as hunters cold dark silver eyes were driving through his impure soul.

"Oi..You've really... _really_...pissed me off..." Shirou spoke in cold and dangerous tone that got the Fallen Angel on the edge.

"And for pissing me off...I'm going to make sure...that you _never_ speak with that annoying voice. Ever. **Again**."

Before Rakeid even knew it, a sudden burst of white light erupted around Shirou's body as he dropped his sword and pushed away by a powerful force.

Shirou brought out Midnight Maiden and used his photokinesis to gather the light around him through the lamp posts and moon.

Rakeid saw his light sword bursted into small particles as it began to flow around the Devil. "Th-That's impossible! A Devil can't use any Light abilities! It's like poison to them! Who the fuck are you?!"

Shirou didn't respond as he kept gather more light energy and storing them into his Sacred Gear.

As he was finished, Shirou took a single step towards the Fallen Angels as the later recoiled in fright. "Ge-Get away!" Rakeid materialized a large lance and threw towards the Devil but only for it to burst into particles and was absorbed by Shirou's Sacred Gear.

Rakeid's eyes widened in shock of what just happened. Shirou pulled back on the bow string as he took aim directly at his target.

Rakeid didn't get the chance to do anything as Shirou released his grip and fired.

 _*Boom!*_

A large explosion of light occurred as it caused some of the tress to disintegrate and the ground to break apart.

As all of it died down, Rakeid stood there with only a small quarter half of his body and face was burned revealing the flesh and bone as well as the wings. Another thing was that his entire right arm was gone.

Rakeid dropped to the ground began bellowed in absolute agony as every part of him was screaming at him.

Shirou dropped his bow and fell to his hands and knees as he gave heavy huffs of breathing and sweat as his hands were slightly burned.

What he did just now was simply gathering every known light source with his photokinesis and store it into his Sacred Gear.

However, since the move is still imperfect it leaves him drained and exhausted from just only one shot. It was no Balance Breaker ability, but it was still powerful nonetheless.

While Rakeid continued to scream in agony, Shirou heard wings flap in the air as he saw a man and a woman with black angel wings.

Oh great...

Shirou used his bow to support himself. Exhausted as he was, he was not going done without a fight.

The man was the first to speak, "If you're thinking that we have come looking for a fight, then you're wrong. We are only here to pick up our accomplices. Kalawarner."

The woman appeared in front of Yuuma's unconscious form and carried her in her arms as the man did the same for Rakeid, "Farewell, Devil. Let us hope our paths never cross again." They flew off.

Seeing them leave, Shirou quickly got up and staggered towards his friends unmoving body, but only to stop when a familiar red magic circle appeared.

Rias revealed herself in front of her [Knight] and smiled at him. Shirou however looked ashamed and avoided his masters gaze, "Buchou...I-!"

Shirou didn't get to finish as he found his head on her chest while she was brushing his soft white locks, "You don't have to say anything. I'm not angry with you. A little upset maybe, but not angry at all. You should have called for backup."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. I know how you are and yet you call me the dummy." She giggled at him.

Finishing off their moment, Shirou looked towards his best friends dead body and back to Rias, "Buchou, is it possible that-!" Again, Shirou didn't get the chance to finish as Rias placed her finger on his lips.

"I know what you're thinking, and yes I can save him. I think it's time to add a new member to the family."

Shirou widened his eyes, "You mean...?"

Rias nodded as she brought out seven crimson red chess pawns, "Yes. Issei Hyoudou will become a Devil."

* * *

 **AN: And that's the end of this chapter!**

 **FINALLY! You have no idea how many words I had to write! 10,400 WORDS! That's like 27 pages! GODDAMMIT!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Well now that's done, onto the next subject!**

 ***Ahem!* If you haven't checked my Bio yet there are some story challenges for any of you authors out there that you would like to take, go ahead!. Just give me a PM if you're interested and we'll sort out the details!**

* * *

 **Now for the fun facts!**

 **~ Since Shirou was turned into a Devil, his human half completely disappeared. However, his godly half remained thus also keeping his traits, characteristic, and** **abilities when he was still a demigod. The same thing applied to Akeno, Koneko, Gasper, and Rossweisse when they were turned into Devils as well.**

 **~ Light and Holy abilities and weapons are considered to be very dangerous and poisonous to Devils. However, thanks to his godly half, Shirou is able to use his photokinesis freely thus making him a bit of a immune. The same thing applies for Akeno as she is able to use her Holy Lightning as she inherited it by her father, Baraqiel.**

* * *

 **Please leave a fav/follow/review after this.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Perverts New Life

**A Perverts New Life.**

 **AN: Hello! This is Doc here with a new chapter!**

 **That's all I want to say, so hope ya like this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **(With Shirou)**_

Shirou was currently found in a warm and cozy home inside one his contracted clients dining room with a tea cup in both hands. It had just been a day since Issei was turned into a Devil by Rias.

However, Shirou couldn't get over his depressed feelings.

While he was glad that his master saved his friend, Shirou mentally kept kicking himself for what happened.

He failed to do the one thing he had to do and that was to make sure his best friend stayed unharmed.

And because of him, Issei got himself killed because Shirou was to focused in fighting that bastard Rakeid.

'Fucking dammit...!' He screamed at himself as he gripped the cup of tea tightly causing it to crack a little.

He blamed himself for what happened. All because he wasn't to careful...

"Oh my. Is something the matter, Shirou-san?" Shirou stopped what he was doing and looked at his contracted client.

It was woman with black wavy hair with soft chocolate brown eyes. She wore a simple white blouse with beige dress pants as she was carrying a tray of food in her hands.

"N-No, Tia-san. I'm just thinking to myself..."

She tilted her head a little before saying, "Really? Then is it why you're about to break your tea?"

Shirou looked down at his hands and saw he was slowing crushing his cup. He hurriedly loosened his grip, "Ah! Forgive me, I didn't mean to crush it." He apologized as a small red magic circle appeared above the cup as it was now fixed up.

Tia waved him off as she placed the tray on the table, "Oh don't worry about it. I always know a way to fix things like this."

"Again, I really am sorry for almost breaking it." He apologized as sat the cup down.

Seeing his downed expression, Tia sat down in one chairs in front of him as couldn't help but ask, "Is there something bother you, Shirou-san?"

Shirou sighed sadly and shook his head, "No...It's nothing you should be concerned about, Tia-san."

She gave a warm smile and said, "Oh but I beg to differ. I am the eldest of a large family and I always make sure to listen to their problems, even if they hide it from me."

Shirou looked at the woman for a moment and gave it a thought.

Out of all of his contracted clients he has done, Tia Hess happened to be the most normal person he has worked with.

Some of his other clients however just so happened to be a bunch of weirdos.

Literally...

When he first made a contract with her about a year ago, Shirou had been a little suspicious of her at first because her scent was different from a normal human.

Something that was not human at all and very powerful.

However, that seemed to blow over the next few days as her scent had changed.

Did he overthink it too much?

Anyway, Tia wasn't really like his other contracts. His job was to grant the wishes of humans through using the Gremory pamphlet giving out to them so that they may summon for whatever purpose.

So far from past experiences, some of the requests were either simple or just plain ridiculous odd jobs he had to accomplish. Plus, it was also a good thing that he and other Devils can deny any of requests from those said contracts.

If Shirou ever learned that some worthless lecherous pervert ever tried to force themselves onto his friends...then the white haired Devil was _so_ going to enjoy hunting the bastards down and then proceed to _slowly_ cut off their so called, 'manhood'.

Tia however wasn't like his other contracted clients. She never asked for him to do anything work related, just to only sit and talk with him with some really great snacks.

Though, Shirou always did return the favour by helping her anyway he could.

He never knew why, but beside of being wary of her at first, Tia had such a warm and heart welcoming presence that Shirou would always find very relaxing and secure.

And he had to admit that she was really beautiful. Tia was gorgeous in a sweet and loving way, and he could even see the incredible warmth in her soft brown eyes.

Huh, no wonder she was so breathtaking. The absolute kind and welcoming feeling she has was truly amazing from her.

Mentally slapping his head to end anymore needless thoughts, Shirou gave a sigh and relented, "Well...About a day ago, I was supposed to watch over this friend of mine, but unfortunately he got...into an accident."

"Oh my. Is he anyway fatally hurt?"

Shirou shook his head, "Well, he was. But another friend of mine saved him, which I am entirely grateful too. But it's just that..."

"You felt like it was your fault for what happened, right?" Tia spoke in his stead as Shirou nodded.

"Yes...He's a good kid. An idiot, but still a good kid with a heart. No matter how much trouble that moron gets himself into he would just overlook it and keep on being the dummy he is. I'm usually the one to get him out of those situations, but this time I..."

Shirou felt a warm hand on top of his as he saw Tia smiling at him, "I believe he won't hate you." She said kindly.

Shirou's eyes widened a little when she said that, "But I-!"

Shirou was then cut off when Tia placed her finger on his lips, "But nothing. Like you have described your friend, I know for a fact he will forgive you. You care much for your friend much as like he cares for you, right?" The white haired devil could only agree with what she was saying.

In a way, both Shirou and Issei do act like brothers somehow. Ise was always loud, obnoxious, cheerful, and way too perverted. While Shirou on the other hand was calm, stoic, reserved, and most times gets easily annoyed.

And over the course of a year, both boys finally got used into tolerating each other's actions and personalities as it shows that they can get along each other.

Sure no matter how much they argue, insult, or sometimes hit each other on some many different occasions, but none of them truly hated each other at all.

It was just like some brotherly bond. No simple friendly gestures, just causal quips and insults like any kind of siblings would do.

Shirou chuckled to himself at the thought. He turned to Tia who was still smiling at him as he gave his own, "Thank you, Tia-san." He gave a small head bow in thanks.

Tia just gave a giggle and said, "You are very welcome, Shirou-san. Now let's stop chatting and eat our breakfast before it gets cold. You still have to go to school."

Shirou gave a chuckle and nodded, "Of course."

* * *

 _ **(Later)**_

After Shirou had left for school, Tia had given him a prepared bento with him for lunch.

She walked out from the kitchen to the backyard as she got in front of a large garden fountain as it sprayed mists of water creating a noticeable rainbow. With a wave of her hand, a golden drachma suddenly appeared in her palm as she threw it into the fountain.

"Iris, call for Apollo, New York City."

The rainbow started to ripple and show an image of a tall, handsome young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. The man smiled widely, showing off his perfect white teeth, _"Hey there Hestia! How's Japan treaty ya?! Already had breakfast with little sis' kid?"_

Tia, now revealed as Hestia, smiled at her nephew and spoke, "I'm doing well, Apollo, thank you. Shirou already left for school."

 _"That's great! Wish I could be there to see to the kid myself, but ah.._. _"_ Apollo started to chuckle nervously as Hestia knew why.

"I don't think Amaterasu is still angry with you." She tried to reassure, but the Sun God still looked nervous.

Now I know what you're thinking. What is Hestia doing in Shinto territory? How does she know about Shirou's existence? And how is Apollo involved in all of this?

Well there was a simple answer to all of this.

Around a few years ago, Hestia has been noticing Artemis being...distracted as of late. During meetings she would rarely pay attention or responding back to anyone and even outside of them. She also noticed that the Moon Goddess was much quieter than usual.

Whenever either Aphrodite, or any of her Olympian brothers say or do anything that would irk her, Artemis would usually criticize at them.

But she hasn't done any of that recently.

She began to occasionally spend some time alone to herself away from the other gods, and even her own hunters.

What's more is that Artemis also didn't feel like eating Hestia's cooking! And she's usually a glutton when it came to whatever Hestia cooked up!

So Hestia turned to the one person who knew Artemis the best, and that was her twin brother, Apollo.

Athena would have been another great option, but Apollo knew his twin sister way better than anyone else.

But it was to say Apollo didn't also know what was wrong with his sister.

So Hestia's last option was to go up to Artemis herself and speak with her in private. Luckily she managed to get something out of the Moon Goddess, and what her niece told her, Hestia was beyond shocked of what she had listened too.

Artemis, one of the Virgin Goddesses, fell in love with a man and gave birth to demigod child. That kind of news would raise an uproar of different reactions to everyone who knew the man-hating goddess.

When Hestia asked to what to the father, Artemis said that she tried tracking him, but unfortunately never found him.

That got the Hearth Goddess raising an eyebrow. Artemis was known as the Goddess of the _Hunt_ , so her tracking skills would have found the man by now.

And after asking where was her child, she was then surprised that Artemis left him in Japan of all places. Well it would make sense that the other gods wouldn't find out since they were on different pantheons and territories.

Hestia questioned to why Artemis would do such a thing, and when she got her answer, the Goddess of Family was rather disappointed.

Artemis abandoned her child because he was born a male. But at least on a positive note it was a good thing that she never left the baby to die alone.

After the end of that discussion, Hestia secretly went to tell Apollo the news. And it was to say the Sun God was rather overjoyed as he gained a ten megawatt smile.

He was finally an uncle!

But unfortunately he lost that excitement when he also learned that his twin abandoned her child to the eastern countries. Shinto God territory of all things.

As much as Apollo liked their culture, he was rather nervous of the Japanese deities.

More pacifically, Amaterasu, the Shinto Goddess of the Sun.

Apparently many years ago, Apollo once tried to flirt with the goddess, and the result? Well even as the God of Healing and Medicine, it took months to recover from the fourth degree full body burns.

So that's when the two came up with a plan. Since Hestia wasn't an Olympian, that meant she had more free time to herself to do whatever she wanted.

Especially visit other territories of different religion gods.

It was once decreed that the many Gods and Goddess around the world weren't allowed to interfere with the affairs of another's pantheons.

However, that did not mean they couldn't become friends or socialize with each other.

Hestia, Hera, and their mother, Rhea happened to be rather close friends with Amaterasu, and Inari Okami.

Apollo and Hermes were close with the Norse God Leader, Odin. The three of them were perverts in general who visited very...unique bars.

And Dionysus and Thor just so happened to be drinking buddies.

Though there were also the ones who weren't so friendly with each other. Zeus and Susanoo were prime examples of that as the two of them would always act like bickering children at one another.

When Hestia visited Takamagahara (the Plain of High Heaven), she of course asked Amaterasu if she could watch over Artemis' child from their land.

And much to Hestia's surprise, her friend was already aware that a Greek demigod was living in their territory. Apparently Amaterasu found out about this when the child once prayed to her and her brothers as they sensed his own godly energy.

When Hestia asked the Shinto Goddess why she hadn't said anything to the Olympians, Amaterasu replied that an 'old friend' of hers convinced her not too. Plus, Amaterasu didn't have the nerve to just send the child away again after being abandoned the first time.

But that got the Last Olympian thinking. Who managed to convince the Shinto Deities to let Artemis' child to stay in Japan for so long?

After four years of searching, the goddess finally managed to find her nieces son in the town of Kuoh. And once she finally found the son of the huntress, Hestia again was surprised of learning two new things.

One, the child had a Devil's aura and energy inside him. And two, that said child also possessed a Sacred Gear.

And the latter was never good. Zeus was _not_ going to be happy if he ever learns one of his favourite daughters broke her oath _and_ the child also possessed Sacred Gear.

"By the way, how's Artemis doing?" Hestia asked the Sun God.

Apollo gave his response, _"She's doing well actually. I think she's acting like her old self, though she still takes times off alone from everyone else. So still a little angsty really."_

If Artemis heard him, she would have skinned him alive.

Hestia nodded in understanding. Even if Artemis didn't want to admit it, Hestia could tell that the Moon Goddess felt guilty about abandoning her child just like that.

Artemis had always been stubborn in denying how she truly felt sometimes.

Hestia nodded at her nephew and continued, "I see. How are things back on Olympus?"

 _"So far no one has noticed your absence back home, so things are still going smoothly. Plus, my next movie is going to make a big hit! I'm telling ya, I knew it was a great idea to hire-!"_

Apollo never got the chance to finish as Hestia heard his cellphone ring from the other side of image, _"Oh, sorry aunt Hess, one moment..."_

Apollo pulled out his phone and placed it on his ear, _"Hello?...Yeah I'm here...W-Wait what?!...What do you mean he can't star in the movie anymore?!...What do you mean he stole a truck with a tank full of tartar sauce?!...What do mean he drove it off a pier and into the ocean?!...What do you mean he was wearing a mermaid costume?!...What do you-You know what, nevermind! I'll be there as soon as I can!"_

Apollo hanged up the phone and turned to his aunt, _"Sorry Hestia, but there happens to be a problem with production and one of my lead actors got himself wasted while watching a certain underwater kids movie."_

The Family Goddess gave an understanding nod, "I understand, Apollo. Go on and solve whatever you have to do. Shirou will be coming over next week for another visit, so I'll be back on Olympus soon."

Apollo gave a hurried nod as the image of him began to fade. Hestia was then left alone in her living room. To be honest, she was really excited in waiting for next week when Shirou comes to visit again.

* * *

 _ **(Kuoh Academy)**_

After leaving from Hestia's place, Shirou was found in the hallways of the school as many of the female student body was ogling at him, while the male majority were cursing and glaring at him as per usual.

Shirou sighed in discomfort. Seriously, this has literally been a routine thing with him and his other friends/peerage members since day one. Not that he has problem with it, he just finds it very annoying.

Ignoring the thought, Shirou changed to a new topic in mind. And that was Yuuma Amano.

He was informed by Rias that Sona found that all school and personals records of Yuuma Amano have completely disappeared. What's more is that even the students and teachers seem to have suddenly forget about her. Every single shred of evidence, paper, and memory of Yuuma was gone.

Like she has never real in the first place.

Shirou was just a foot away from his classroom, and before he could try reaching for the door he heard an all too familiar voice from a certain pervert, "SHIROU~!"

"Here we go again..." The Devil muttered lowly. From behind him, Shirou found Issei charging right at him.

He raised his school bag in the air before bringing it down to his friends top skull. Issei dropped face first to the floor and groaned, "Seriously, we've already been through this."

Ignoring what Shirou did just now, Issei quickly got back up to his feet, "Nevermind that! Last night...Do you remember what happened last night?!"

Knowing what he meant, Shirou had to pretend to act dumb. He couldn't just reveal anything so soon, "What do you mean about last night?"

"You mean you don't know? I'm talking about what happened last night! I was on a date with Yuuma-chan, and then suddenly this asshole comes in saying that he's her 'brother' and you appear and starting fighting the prick! You saying you don't remember any of that?!"

Shirou raised an eyebrow at him, "You...? On a date...? With an actual girl...? I'm sorry, but I highly can't comprehend that all of this is true. You sure you weren't just dreaming of it?"

Issei growled lowly, "I'm being serious! What happened was all real, and I even got stabbed in the gut from that spear thing and it felt like I just died!" Shirou mentally cringed at that reminder.

Shirou gave his friend a straight look and said, "No, what's happening right now is you're being delirious because of that crap you've been watching since the two idiots have been letting you borrow."

"This isn't about-!"

"Ise, listen to me. What happened was all in your head and nothing else. All that nonsense your saying right now is not true. Plus, this 'Yuuma' you just mentioned isn't real-!"

Finally fed up, Issei grabbed the white haired Devil by his school uniform and slammed him against the wall, "I'm not fucking around!"

The sudden action of the pervert got many students looking at their direction. They whispered in confusion as they if they were wondering if a fight was going to break out.

Issei gripped on Shirou's school uniform tightly as he glared at him, "How the hell could you say that! You've been friends with Yuuma-chan since our first year together and now you're saying she doesn't even exist?!"

Shirou still gave a cool look and made no effort of removing Issei from himself, "That's because she isn't even real."

Issei pressed Shirou against the wall harder, "That's bullshit! Are you implying that I'm crazy or something?! That I just made up the girl that I have known for years as only a fucking thought?!"

"Ise, you need to calm-!"

"No! Just keep your mouth shut for one damn second and fucking listen to me! Yuuma-chan is real, and what I saw last night was real too! You, her, and even that fucker Rakeid, I saw what happened last night, and I even felt like I just died-!"

Issei never got to finish as Shirou gripped on the boys wrist, pushed him off, and spun him around to be slammed into the wall now with much more force. Shirou pinned the struggling brunette with his arm by the neck, "Enough!"

"Let me go-!"

"Not until you calm down."

Issei still struggled to break free, "Fuck you, you-!"

" **Issei!** "

The pervert immediately stopped once Shirou spoke in a much colder tone. Issei's brown eyes met with Shirou's silver ones as the white haired Devil was giving him one of his coldest glares.

Issei started to look nervous and began to sweat a little. The only time Shirou gives out those kind of glares meant he was either really pissed off, or something else really.

Shirou continued to press Issei against the wall as he then spoke slowly in a more calmer voice, "...I'm going to let you go. But only if you swear to calm down first...Are you calm?"

Issei didn't give a response as instead he nodded his slowly. Shirou then loosened his hold on the boy as Issei then slid his back against the wall and sat on the ground.

Shirou looked at his friend in remorse. He truly hated it when his friends are like this. It was one of the many things Tsurara had always taught him.

"Hey, what's going on around here?!" A male teacher came around the corner and up to the crowd of remaining students.

Shirou then turned to the teacher and said, "...Nothing really, sensei. Just a misunderstanding is all. But don't worry, the problem has already resolved itself."

The teacher placed a hand on his hip as looked among the crowd and said, "That so? Well, Amamiya, if you're so certain don't let it happen again, ya hear?"

Shirou gave a light bow and said, "I understand."

The teacher gave a nod, "Good. Now all you, get to class! The bells about to ring soon!" Many of the students began to scatter quickly to their respective classrooms. As they, along with the teacher, have left, both Shirou and Issei were the only ones in the halls.

Shirou saw Issei get up as he started to walk away, and it wasn't straight for his classroom, "...I don't feel like going to class today...Could you tell the teacher...that I'm sick or something...?"

Shirou gave a low silent nod, "...I will."

Shirou watched as his best friend walked further away from him as he then let out an exhausted sigh. He then turned to the other direction away from his classroom as well.

He didn't feel like attending school either.

...Great, now he had to deal with Sona after this...

* * *

 _ **(Later)**_

It was now the end of the day and Shirou was found walking around the town streets.

He had spent the entire day in the ORC clubroom and also spent some time with Gasper a little.

As promised, Sona gave him a stern lecture, and also passed out the assignments he and Issei didn't get. And right after school, he had been searching for Issei through his scent trying to track him down.

Once his friends smell gotten stronger, Shirou immediately found the perverted brunette inside the same park where he had fought Rakeid.

Shirou saw Issei sitting on a bench all on his own with a depressed look on his face. Shirou was about to walk up to him but stopped once he caught his eyes on a vending machine.

Issei sat lowly on the park bench trying to desperately figure what was going on right now. His middle-school crush is missing, his best friend is acting like nothing happened at all in the first place, and it feels like he might go mad as if everything he knew was in tangles, "Cold!"

Issei immediately stopped thinking as he felt something really cold press on his cheek. He then found Shirou with two cans of soda in both his hands as he used the one of them against the perverts cheek.

Shirou offered the can towards Issei and said, "Here."

Issei then accepted the offer, "...Thanks."

Shirou took a seat beside him, both boys just sat there in silence as they didn't even utter a single word at each other or even opening their sodas.

It was then that Issei was the one to break the silence. He gave a heavy sigh and spoke, "Listen, Shirou...I'm sorry..."

"For what?" He asked not even looking at him.

"For how I acted this morning. It's just...it's just I don't know what's going on anymore...Yuuma-chan is suddenly gone, you and everyone else around me act like they don't know her, and to top it all off, it feels like I just lost my mind!" Issei chuckled bitterly.

" _*Sigh*_ , Issei you're not actually losing it."

Issei scoffed at little and said, "Yeah right, you're only saying that."

"No, If anyone's sorry it should be me. Everything you said just now and this morning is true. About Amano-san, and to what happened last night."

...Wow, just right off the bat with that one.

Issei turned to his best friend with widened eyes, "Wait, this morning you just said-!"

"Was a lie." Shirou interrupted him, " I was lying when I said you were making that stuff up."

"So...what you mean is...?"

Shirou sighed then spoke, "Yes. What happened last night, about Amano-san, and even me fighting that bastard Rakeid, what you saw was all real."

"If everything was real then...why the hell were you acting like I was making it all up?!" Issei stood up and angrily yelled at Shirou.

Shirou remained seated and gave his oblivious best friend a bland look and said, "Did you really expect me to just give you an immediate answer where other eye witnesses are around us? I'm mean sure some might think we would be talking nonsense, but there might be those who think otherwise."

Issei began to process to Shirou's statement, then realized what of might happened, "Well...when you put it like that..." The pervert chuckled sheepishly.

" _*Sigh*_ Seriously, you always act first without even thinking." He started to pity anyone who had to deal with the very same thing.

* * *

 _ **(Somewhere else)**_

All across from the other side of the world, a blonde haired girl with grey eyes sneezed.

 _*Achoo!*_

Sitting across from her was a black haired boy with sea green eyes, "Bless you." He said as he passed a tissue.

The girl accepted the tissue as she then blew her nose on it, "Thank you."

"That was a really cute sneeze by the way." The boy commented.

"Shut it Seaweed Brain." The blonde girl then crumbled up the used tissue and threw it at the boys face.

* * *

 _ **(Back with the boys)**_

Issei then put his hand on his gut, "Then...that thing with the spear...did that...?"

Shirou nodded grimly, "Yeah...You got stabbed by that spear of light...then you died..."

Issei began to pale a little, "D-D-Died?! B-But if I died then how-!"

"That's the part we'll be discussing with another person for another time. Look, as much as I want to answer your questions it's just I can't right now. We have to talk about this with our superior and other accomplices then you'll be able to learn everything you want to know."

"Wait, you said 'our superior'. Does that we're...?"

Shirou nodded in confirmation and said, "Yep, we're currently under the servitude of someone watching over us. But you don't have to worry about being forced to do anything you don't like, her family clan is very well known to treat their own servants like family as well."

Though, being part of the Gremory family for so long some of the family members can be really affectionate sometimes.

That's why he always made sure to lock every inch of his house and placed magic seals everywhere just to make sure Rias doesn't break in again. And yet in the end, she's always successful in infiltrating his home.

Issei felt reassured to what Shirou had said. He still wasn't so sure about the idea of having to serve under someone now, but to what his friend said earlier made things a bit easier for him.

"So...that asshole, Rakeid, mentioned something about me having this 'power', what did he mean by that?"

"As I said I can't answer your question right now because we need to discuss this with our master."

"And exactly how long will that be?" Issei rose an eyebrow at him.

"Not long, I can promise you that. But if it's any consolation to your other question, you were targeted as a threat because currently you're holding something that a certain group of individuals had to get rid off just to make sure you don't use it against them."

"I..see." Issei planted himself back down on the bench with his staring at the ground.

Shirou looked at his friend in concern and asked, "You alright?"

Issei sat up and leaned his the back of his head, "Yeah...I'm good. It's just that there's so much going on right now, and I'm actually shacking in the inside." He then gave a small chuckle.

Shirou shrugged his shoulders, "You'll get used to it, trust me." He then proceeded to crack open his soda can and took a light sip out of it.

Issei scoffed a little, "Easy for you to say, I bet you've been doing this for who knows how long."

Shirou rolled his eyes a little, "Yeah yeah, but for now we need to take this up with our other companions and also make sure you're well trained and lecture what you have deal with now. And Maou knows you can't be brought back to life a second time."

"So what are we then exactly? If you said I was brought back to life, then what does that make me?"

Shirou stared at his friend at the moment until the pervert finally got the notion of it, "...Let me guess, you can't tell me because we have to meet those 'companions' of yours?"

Issei then groaned when Shirou nodded as an answer, "Seriously? I'm really being left in dark here ya know."

Shirou finished the rest of his drink and threw it into the recycling bin, "Oh quit your whining. The sooner you learn everything the better. Now if we're done chatting I suggest you get ready to run." He said as he then stood up from his spot.

Issei gave his friend a questioning look and asked, "Why?"

"Because someone here wants to finish off what another idiot started."

Issei was about to ask what his friend meant when suddenly black feathers started falling above. He jumped out from his spot and looked up to the sky with widened eyes.

From above the two, it was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

What shocked Issei the most is that the man had the same black wings like both Yuuma and Rakeid had.

"Hmm, quite impressive that you can sense my presence at an instance." The man gave an amused look.

Shirou glared at the Fallen Angel above them and said, "Thanks, my nose has never failed me once and no matter how putrid something or someone smells, I'll always find them."

"So I see. Unfortunately for you I didn't come here to have an ideal chitchat. I'm here to finish off what that stupid brat failed to do. But since you're here, guess it'll be harder than I thought." The Fallen Angel then proceeded to materialize a spear of light from his hands, much to Issei's surprise.

"Speaking of stupid brats, how's Rakeid doing?" Shirou asked as he brandished out his knives and got into fighting stance.

"Hmph, from what you did to the punk, I'd say you fucked him up pretty good." Shirou raised an eyebrow at his tone. The Fallen Angel sounded really satisfied to what Shirou did to Rakeid.

"From the tone of your voice, I could tell you don't seem upset what I did with him?"

The Fallen Angel grunted a little then spoke, "Well of course. Rakeid has been a real pain in our ass ever since we were assigned to this job. What you did crippled the brat and let me tell ya, it was most satisfying thing ever done."

Wow, even his own comrades don't like him.

"But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. No hard feelings kid, but I'm just doing what I'm told." He raised the spear above his head and threw it down towards the teens.

"Move!" Shirou quickly grabbed Issei by the back of his uniform and jumped back to a safe distance to avoid the incoming attack, "You alright?"

Issei recomposed and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

Seeing that his friend was fine, Shirou quickly rushed at the Fallen Angel as he leaped up to the air and threw his knives at him.

The Fallen Angel managed to dodge them all as he then materialized another light spear and tried to stab the Devil with it. Shirou swivelled his body to dodge the attack as he then coated his feet in a white light.

 _*Bam!*_

"Guh!"

Shirou struck the mans gut with a power kick as he then spat out a small glob of his saliva and crashed to the ground. Shirou landed on his feet and twirled to face a stunned faced pervert,

"Ise, we need to move, now!"

Snapping out of it, Issei nodded at his friend and ran to the other direction.

The Fallen Angel who laid on the pavement growled and groaned as he held his stomach, "You're gonna pay for that punk!"

* * *

 _ **(Later)**_

Both boys were currently found running through the neighbourhood area as the sun began to fall.

"Why are we running?! You could have taken that guy like you did with Rakeid!"

Issei saw first hand of what his best friend could do. And from how Shirou had fought, Issei could somewhat tell that his friend was no pushover.

As they continued to run, Shirou turned to his friend and said, "If I stayed behind and continued to fight the guy, there was a likely chance you might end up getting into harms way and I wasn't going to take that chance! I failed you once when you died and I'm not going down that road again!"

"Shirou..." Issei muttered his friends name lowly. His friend can be an asshole sometimes, but Issei knew that Shirou meant well when it came to his friends.

Shirou once told Issei that he grew up in an orphanage where the other kids treated him like trash. Although he knew there were only two people who actually cared for the white haired Devil, Issei knew that Shirou still felt he was alone.

Shirou also told him about the old woman who looked after him, Tsurara Tsurugi was it? He always told Issei about how wise and understanding the old woman was before her passing. How her lectures have influenced him in a way.

Although Shirou being a jerk didn't come from the old lady, but he knew her teachings are something Issei knew Shirou always held on.

Plus technically they did act like brothers in a way. Shirou was like the stern, jerky, asshole of a brother, while Issei was more of the perverted, loud, and obnoxious type of sibling.

They would always bicker, and banter, and maybe throw a few swings at each other, but that's one of the things normal brothers would do.

They argue, they fight, but they make up for their mistakes in the end.

"Incoming!"

Issei was taken out from his thoughts as his yelled. He suddenly grabbed by the collar of his uniform and sprawled to the ground to avoid an incoming light spear.

"Nice dodge. But this time I won't miss next time." Said an older woman's voice. Issei looked up above him and couldn't resist a silly perverted grin.

It was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

Noticing the expression on his perverted friends face, Shirou smacked the backside of Issei's head, bringing him out from his daze, "Will you snap out of it?!"

Issei laughed awkwardly as he got up to his feet, "Ahaha...Sorry..."

The woman strutted slowly towards the boys as her large breasts jiggled from each step she took, "Hmmm, such a shame that I have to kill you really. The white haired one is handsome, but I find the brunette more adorable."

Said brunette blushed a little and scratched his cheek with his finger. While Shirou just rolled his eyes at him and groaned.

"Kalawarner, I suggest that you stop ogling at them, they are our enemies." Behind the boys was the same Fallen Angel that they were running from.

The woman, Kalawarner, rolled her eyes at her companion, "You're so stiff sometimes, Dohnaseek. But must we end them now? I would really like to take that boy Raynare is so fond of, he is rather cute." She said as she licked her lips while giving Issei a lustful look.

Dohnaseek grunted in dismay and replied, "We have our orders. If we don't do this now, we'll be in serious trouble with our leaders. Plus, we need to proceed to our next plan soon."

Kalawarner scowled at her comrade, "Tch, buzzkill." It was then that both Fallen Angels materialized light spears from their hands ready to throw them.

'Dammit this is not good.' Shirou mentally exclaimed. Of course he could take them on easy, but the unfortunate fact is that Issei had no form of protection or training, and he even didn't unlock his Sacred Gear yet.

Seeing no other option, Shirou then turned to the pervert in question and brought out a handful of his throwing knives, "Issei do you know how to use these?"

Issei looked down at the knives and said, "Y-Yeah! I mean...no! But...I have thrown some darts before. So I guess you could say I'm decent."

Nodding in understanding, Shirou gave his knives to him, "Good, make sure you don't waste all off them, and make sure you keep a good distance, understand?"

Issei nodded in reply as both boys went back-to-back on each other, facing different targets. Shirou brought out Midnight Maiden while Issei got ready to thrown one of the knives.

"Hmph! It's amusing that you beat the both of us, brats. But unfortunately this where you die!" Dohnaseek threw his spear of light at them as Kalawarner followed suit. The boys managed to move out of the way as Shirou then fired an energy arrow at Dohnaseek.

Issei meanwhile was going up against Kalawarner, he threw one of the throwing knives Shirou gave him , but the busty woman destroyed it with her light spear, "It's so sad that I have kill you. I would have kept you as slave for my 'personal needs', and I'm pretty sure your girlfriend would like to join us." She giggled hotly as Issei stopped at a moment.

'Wait a minute?! She wants to do _'that'_ with me?! And with Yuuma-chan?! That would mean...!' The pervert began to fantasize about himself, the woman, and Yuuma together with their clothes off as their big breasts were squished together by his-!

"Hey dumbass! Stop daydreaming about your idiotic delusions and defend yourself!" Yelled certain white haired Devil as he dodged another light spear.

Issei shook off his thoughts and recomposed himself, "R-Right! Sorry!"

Kalawarner brought out two spears of light and threw them at the boy, Issei narrowly dodged them on time and managed to avoid another. He then threw one of his knives at her, but unfortunately she easily dodged them on time as she then released her black wings and then quickly flew at him with a light spear in hand.

Issei rolled right under her as he successfully got away. Kalawarner was currently in the air with her spear in hand as she looked down at her target, "I must say you're quite good with how you move with your body. To bad it will a dead corpse soon, I would have used it for something else."

Kalawarner then dove straight down towards Issei as she prepared to her light spear ready to strike him.

As the Fallen Angel woman descended closer to the boy, Issei suddenly had a mischievous smirk on his face.

 _*Spray!*_

"Kyaaa!"

From Issei's hands was the same soda can Shirou gave him earlier. He shook the can while Kalawarner wasn't looking and opened it to release the carbonated drink on her, "You brat! You got this stuff on my hair and wings!"

"That's the least of your worries lady!" As quickly as he could, Issei cocked out his fist and punched the Fallen Angel, sending her back against the ground.

"Yikes, I just punched a woman. Now I feel like an bastard."

Although, she was trying to kill him.

Issei suddenly felt a pain on his left shoulder as a spear of light flew past him as his uniform was cut and bleeding, "Guh!"

Issei held his injured shoulder as he saw a recovered Kalawarner with an angry look on her face, "You're going to regret doing that boy!" She spoke venomously as she brought out another light spear.

Issei narrowly dodged the first throw, but unfortunately got cut on the side of his right thigh. He hissed in pain as another spear glazed his side, thus falling to a knee.

 _*Kick!*_

Kalawarner kicked Issei on the gut as the said boy was flung against a wall, dropping to the ground in pain.

Now seeing his best friend in trouble, Shirou shouted out, "Shit! Ise!" Shirou tried to run towards his friend but unfortunately was blocked when Dohnaseek charged at him.

"You're not going anywhere punk!" Dohnaseek swung his spear at Shirou as the white haired Devil blocked it with his Sacred Gear.

"Tch! Get the hell off me dammit!" Shirou roared as a white magic circle appeared below them. A pillar of ice shot up from the ground causing the two to jump back.

Shirou then slammed the palm of his hand to the ground as the same white magic circle appeared in front of Dohnaseek. Another pillar of ice shot out of the ground and smashed against the Fallen Angels body, sending him flying and cringing in pain.

Shirou then turned towards Kalawarner as she walked towards his downed friend with a light spear in hand. As she was about to raise it in the air, Shirou pulled on the bow string of his Sacred Gear, charging up for a attack.

" **Shattering Ray!** " Shirou released the bow string as multiple arrows shot at the woman as every single one of them struck her.

"Gaaahh!" Kalawarner was flung back to the solid pavement with many solid bruises the hunter gave her. Shirou ran up and kneeled to his injured friend and shook him, "Oi, Ise! You alright!"

Said pervert coughed a little, looked up to his friend and spoke, "Yeah... _*Cough!*_...Lady kick me so hard I think my stomach is weeping, hehe."

Shirou sighed in content. He could tell the pervert was alright. Issei took way more punishment from the Kendo Club or any other females that kicked his ass.

"C'mon, We need to get moving before those crows get back up!" Shirou supported Issei's arm over his shoulder as they both got and tried to make a break for it.

But unfortunately...

Shirou's enhanced hearing picked up a clicking sound as he then widened his eyes, "Shit!"

 _*Bang!*_

A gunfire was sounded as both Devils dodged to the ground, missing the shot,

"Ahahaha! Well it looks my senpai's are in a little bind! Guess it's my turn to have fun!" Said a crazed voice.

It was a young man with short white hair and red eyes as he was dressed in clerical clothing. The man came out from the corner with a silver gun on his right hand and a glowing sword on his left. He had a very disturbing smile on his face could unnerve many who see him.

'Fuck, an Exorcist. And looks like a Rogue too.' Shirou mentally scowled.

"Heya little Devil-chan's! My name is Freed Sellzen, pro Devil butcher extraordinaire! Would you please be a doll and let me cut open your organs?! I want to see what you look on the inside! Ahahahaha!" Issei shivered at the crazed man while Shirou glared at him.

This was not good at all...

Both a recovered Fallen Angel duo joined the Exorcist as Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes at him, "Freed, what the hell are you doing here?"

The crazy Exorcist shrugged his shoulders childishly and responded, "Hehe! Funny that you should mention that! Rakeid-sama has asked me to check up on you two to see what's taking ya so long for you to return! But seeing you losing to bunch of shitty little Devils, I thought I could play with them as well to get things moving for the boss!"

The said two Fallen Angels scoffed at the thought of Rakeid interfering when they had the situation under control.

Pfft! Yeah right...!

But they had to agree, with Freed here they could finally move on to the next phase of the plan.

"Tch, whatever. Let's just get this over with." The two Fallen Angels created and raised their spears of light in the air as Freed aimed his gun with a sick grin.

Both Shirou and Issei were back against the wall with no opening of escape. That's when Dohnaseek spoke, "Got any final words?"

While holding Issei, Shirou glared at the trio, but suddenly gained a small smirk on his face, "Yeah...How's your aim?" That got everyone around him confused looks.

"Quite good actually."

 _*Boom!*_

A sudden blast of red and black energy along with lightning came down upon the three as they somehow managed to avoid it, creating a small explosion.

Up above them were both Rias and Akeno with their Devil wings out as their signature powers danced around their fingers.

"Shirou-kun!" Yumi and Koneko suddenly appeared in front of the two boys as they raised sword and fists at the enemy.

"You two alright?"

"...Shi-kun, you and the pervert okay?"

Shirou showed a small smile of gratitude at his friends and responded, "Yeah, we're good. Thanks for the help two."

Yumi smiled beautifully at the boy, "Of course. I'm always ready to help my comrades. Plus, it's a good thing you called for backup this time." She said as Koneko nodded along.

"And it's a good thing you did. You two would have been in serious trouble if you hadn't called us through our private emergency circle." Rias said as she and Akeno joined down to their group as they retracted their wings.

"Ara, ara. I'm so glad Shirou-kun and Hyoudou-san are safe. It would be quite troubling if something bad happened to them." Akeno made her comment with a smile on her face.

Issei meanwhile was staring at the people around him in shock, and it wasn't because either of them had the bat-like wings or the weapon, 'Kuoh Academy's most popular hotties in one area! And their breasts are big as I imagined! Awesome~!' Issei mentally cried in joy.

Shirou and Koneko meanwhile suddenly had the urge to punch a certain pervert.

Getting back on track, Rias then had a serious face look on her face as she and everyone else faced three of their enemies, "Good evening, Fallen Angel's-san, Exorcist-san. My name Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory clan. I am the master of these two boys of who you are trying to kill, and this is where I won't let you proceed any further."

Kalawarner clicked her tongue in annoyance as she turned to her comrade, "I recognize her by the crimson hair. Dohnaseek, she's..."

"Yeah...The younger sister of Maou Lucifer. Tch, how annoying."

"What should we do?" Kalawarner asked.

Seeing that they're outnumbered right now, Dohnaseek gave out an order, "Kalawarner! Freed! We're falling back now!"

Freed showed an anger of disappointment on his face and turned to the Fallen Angel, "Hah?! Why the fuck are we running away now?! I never got the chance to enjoy cutting up those fuckers!"

"There's no time for that, you idiot! We're outnumbered, and you'll end up dead if you stayed any longer!"

Seeing that the crow had a point, Freed was forced to relent, "Haaaa! Fine! But next time I want my shot at them with my sword up their ass! Especially the white haired boy, I could tell he's a decent fighter if it weren't for the fact he had to carry that meat sack with him!" Said white haired boy glared harder at the insane man.

Both Fallen Angels fly off as Freed jumped from roof to roof in tow, leaving the Devil group in content.

Rias then turned to her two male servants and spoke, "Issei Hyoudou." Rias called her new servants name as the said boy looked at her.

"H-Hai?"

Rias gave a smile and said, "We have much to talk about your new life."

* * *

 **AN: And that's the end of this chapter!**

 **So what do you think of Hestia and Apollo's introduction of the story?**

 **Along with everything else and all that? (By the way, if any of you are Flamers who want to talk bullshit, get your fat ugly asses out of here ya dick bags!)**

* * *

 **Now for the fun facts!**

 **~ Hestia is known as the 'Last Olympian' as she gave her spot to Dionysus. She has no official duties other than calming the anger of her family.**

 **~ Gods can socialize and befriend other Gods from different pantheons. However, they cannot interfere with each other's affairs.**

 **~ Artemis sending Shirou to Japan was considered breaking that said rule. However, the Shinto deities overlooked that as someone convinced them not to tell the Greek Gods. (Not giving out spoilers)**

 **~ How Hestia used a long distance call with Iris Message is because she is very close friends Amaterasu.**

* * *

 **Please leave a fav/follow/review after this.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: How the Devils Do Business

**How the Devils Do Business.**

 **AN: Hello! This is Doc here with a new chapter of Son of the Huntress!**

 **That's all I want to say, so hope ya like this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **(Kuoh Academy)**_

In the middle of class, Issei was currently found starring off into space while ignoring his teachers lectures.

What happened yesterday really got the young pervert thinking about his new life now.

He went on a date with Yuuma, then got killed by her asshole of a brother, then suddenly gets resurrected into Devil.

Shirou had told him of what he was after they were saved last night by his friends. The very of thought of being resurrected into a Devil really got him off his edge a bit.

Now Issei had to wait for the end of the day so Shirou could bring him to his club to discuss somethings and what to do from there.

Speaking of Shirou, Issei turned and saw the former demigod who was currently found staring out the window with a expressionless look on his face.

Issei had to either guess that his ADHD was kicking in or Shirou was just bored. Well either one it's still technically the same.

But still, being resurrected isn't such a bad thing for him. Now that he joined the most wanted club in the academy. And the best part of it was that he can finally get some chance to see some boo-!

 _*Pak!*_

"Ow!" Issei cried out in pain loudly as something shot him in the head. The pervert rubbed the side of his head and found the source of what hit him.

He picked up on eraser off the ground and examined it in confusion. It was then he came to realize the only person who would be capable of knowing when he was thinking something perverted...

And that was Shirou.

It was then the brunette for some reason suddenly felt a very cold chill down his spine.

"Hyoudou-kun, is something wrong?" Issei quickly snapped out of it and faced to the front of his teacher and noticed that everyone else was looking him.

Nervously, the boy rubbed the back of his head and said, "N-No, sensei. Just got a small headache is all, ehehe..."

The teacher seemed to by the act and said, "I see, well if you're not feeling well you are free to head to the nurses office at anytime." Issei nodded in response as the teacher and everyone else got back to what they were doing.

Issei gave a low sigh of relief as he turned to face Shirou again who was still looking out the window.

His best friend may have ADHD, but it was scary that he would immediately know what another person may be thinking of.

 _*Ding~ Ding~*_

At the sound of the bell, everyone began to dismiss themselves or began chatting. Shirou got up from his desk and approached Issei, "Ise, let's moving. We're going to meet with the others today."

In response, the pervert quickly got up from his spot, "R-Right!"

As the duo were about to leave the classroom, Yumi suddenly made her appearance through the front door, "Sorry for the intrusion." She said politely.

Issei suddenly then jumped in surprise when the entire classroom bursted in excitement, "It's Yumi-san!"

"She's so beautiful!"

"Please go out with me!"

"Dammit, it's not fair that Amamiya is so close with her!"

"Yeah! Go die you stupid pretty boy!"

While ignoring everyone's cries and outbursts, Shirou calmly walked up to the blond and asked, "Yumi, what you doing here? I thought you were heading towards the clubroom?"

Yumi smiled beautifully at her white haired friend, which swooned every male and female alike, "I wanted to accompany you and Hyoudou-kun on the way to the ORC. Will that be a problem?"

Shirou shook his head and said, "I don't mind. And neither does our newbie here." Shirou spoke in a bored tone to which Issei twitched an eyebrow. Well he admits that he is indeed in fact a newbie, but he didn't have to say it in that tone dammit!

Yumi smiled at that response and said, "Great! Let's get moving, we can't keep Buchou and the others waiting long."

Shirou nodded as he and Issei followed Yumi out the door towards the clubroom.

Time for Issei's orientation on the supernatural!

* * *

 _ **(Later) (ORC Club Room)**_

Walking away from the academy, the three teens entered the old school building and headed straight for the clubroom.

Issei suddenly stopped from a moment as he noticed that one room was crossed with yellow tape and a red Gremory Magic Circle printed on the front doors, "Umm, what's in there?" The pervert curiously asked.

Both [Knights] stopped in tracks and looked to where Issei was pointing at. That's when Shirou spoke, "Oh, that room is private. It belongs to another friend of ours, but unfortunately it's sealed up."

"Sealed up? What for?"

Yumi then gave out her answer and said, "Unfortunately, Hyoudou-kun, we can't say much of what's behind those doors. The only ones who can enter through them are both Buchou and Shirou-kun."

"Now if we're finished, let's get going. Our room should be straight down from here." Shirou said as he continued walking towards his current location with Yumi and Ise behind him.

As the three approached the double doors, Shirou gave a light knock before entering, "Buchou, we're here." He called out.

Stepping inside the room, Issei was curiously looking at the weird signs and words in every single area of the room on the walls, the ceiling and the floors. That's when he noticed Koneko sitting on the sofa eating yokan quietly.

Koneko looked up from her spot for a moment and found two of her friends have arrived along with the pervert.

Shirou walked up to the nekomata and greeted her, "Hey, Neko. You remember meeting Ise, correct?"

The nekomata silently turned to the pervert as he scratched the back of his head nervously, "Ah! How are you...?"

Koneko responded back, "...How are you...? You don't need to hide it, I'm not going to take it..." Was all she said before she went back to eating.

Shirou meanwhile just rolled his eyes a little but smirked a little, Yumi smiled pleasantly and didn't say anything, and Issei was only left confused.

Shirou then sat down right next to Koneko as the little white head then got up and sat on his lap and continued to eat quietly. They later heard the sound of a shower running, Issei looked and noticed that there was someone behind the curtains taking a shower.

Yes, they have their own shower in their clubroom.

Standing next to the shower curtain was Akeno with a pair of folded clothes in her hands, "Buchou, take this."

"Thank you, Akeno."

Akeno handed Rias her clothes as she began changing her into them. Meanwhile with Issei, even if the curtains were blocking his view, the brunette still made an attempt to form a perverted look on his face.

Both white haired Devils noticed the look on the perverts. Shirou groaned to himself while Koneko had a look of disgust, "…What a lecherous face…Here Shi-kun."

"Oh, thank you, Neko." Koneko shared her yokan with Shirou who accepted it. Koneko wasn't usually one to share her sweets with anyone else. If someone other than Shirou were to take her sweets without her permission...

Well you can expect them to be in a body cast the next day.

Once Rias was finished changing, she removed the shower curtains and faced everyone around her with Akeno by her side. "I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed at your place, so I took a shower now."

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Akeno Himejima. Please to make your acquaintance, Issei Hyoudou-san." Akeno introduced herself.

"O-Oh, N-Nice to meet you too, Himejima-senpai!" He greeted back, but more awkwardly.

Later, Akeno had just made tea for everyone and passed a cup to Issei. After taking his first sip of it he said, "It tastes good."

Akeno giggled a little and said, "Ara, thank you very much."

It was then Rias spoke up and said, "I will get to the point, and I'm sure Shirou has already told you this, but I will say it anyway. All of us in the room are Devils."

Issei rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, yeah. Shirou pretty much told me a few things of what happened last night..."

Rias nodded and continued, "Good, but I bet you are wondering who those three people were, correct? The man and the women are Fallen Angels. While the one in the priest uniform was a Rogue Exorcist. The Fallen Angels are former Angels who served God, but they fell down to the Underworld because they had evil intentions. While Rogue Exorcists are excommunicated priests of the church who join other Fallen Angels or heretics. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

Issei began to slowly understand the explanation as Rias then continued, "We, the Devils, have been in a war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas of the Devil and Fallen Angel. The Devil forms a pact with humans and receives their sacrifice and increases their strength. The Fallen Angel on the other hand controls humans to eliminate Devils. And here, the Angels come to destroy the two races on God's order. So the war is split into three groups: Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. This has been going on since ancient times."

"But wait, what has that got to do with me being killed?" Issei asked confused.

Rias answered for him, "The reason why your life was aimed for by them is because that you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear?" Issei asked.

It was Akeno's turn to speak, "Sacred Gears are a irregular power that reside in certain humans or half-humans, giving them abilities far above normal. Although most of them can only take effect within human society, some of them may possess enough power to harm us Devils and the Fallen Angels."

Rias then leaned forward a little then pointed at Issei, "Issei, you have that kind of power within your body."

'Within my body...Wait?!' It was then 'realization' hit him as he then covered his crotch and blushed furiously, "Eh?! I know I'm a super healthy virile guy, but my 'thing' is actually a super famous tool called a Sacred Gear?!" The nitwit exclaimed out loud.

Koneko gave the pervert a dull look and said, "...Such vulgarity..."

Shirou sighed in annoyance at his perverted friends answer and said, "No you doofus. A Sacred Gear is like almost any object, a sword or a ring that gives people special abilities to use. Let me show you..."

Shirou motioned Koneko to get off him as he wanted to show his Sacred Gear as an example. Koneko nodded in understanding and reluctantly got off his lap. Shirou got up to his feet and summoned out Midnight Maiden in front of Issei.

"Whoa! Isn't that the same bow you used to fight Rakeid and last night?"

Shirou nodded as an answer and said, "Yes, this is my Sacred Gear, Midnight Maiden."

"Presently, there are people who have a Sacred Gear within their body. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear within their body." Yumi said.

"That's right. Now Issei, please raise your hand high." Rias spoke, as Issei complied and did what he was told, "Good, now close your eyes and imagine the thing that you think is the strongest."

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?" He imagined the main character of his favourite manga.

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest." Issei later imagined the main character preparing to fire off his attack.

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up." Issei stood up and lowered his arms.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? And don't hold back."

"Kamehameha!" Though he was embarrassed when he shouted it, and he was pretty sure Shirou was laughing at him from the inside, once Issei opened his eyes his left arm started glowing. Issei's left arm was covered in a red gauntlet, with a gem-like object embedded in it.

"What the hell is this?!"

"You don't have to shout dummy, but that's your Sacred Gear. And once you've summoned it, you can use it anywhere at any time." Shirou said as he looked at Issei's newly required Sacred Gear.

However, Shirou narrowed his eyes a bit and thought, 'A Twice Critical...But that can't be the powerful feeling I've been getting around Issei. Somethings not adding up...'

Shirou knew that something wasn't right when Issei unlocked his Sacred Gear. A Twice Critical was considered a very weak dragon based Sacred Gear and it wasn't the powerful feeling he's been getting from Issei at all.

Plus, it took at least seven pawns to revive Issei into a Devil, so it's to say his perverted friend has a lot of untapped hidden potential somewhere in him. But Shirou had to assume it was because of weak his friend was in power overall.

Rias continued to speak and said, "You were killed by the Fallen Angel because of the big threat you're Sacred Gears poses and when you were on the verge of death. I revived you as a reborn of mine, Rias Gremory, household, as my underling Devil."

With a click of her fingers and, bat-like wings grew out of the backs of everyone besides Issei. The boy then jumped in mild surprise as he saw the wings pop out from everyone's back.

Issei was surprised again when Rias clicked her fingers the second time and from his back a pair appeared, looking back over his shoulder to look at them.

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yumi." Yumi smiled at Issei as she spoke, "My name is Yumi Kiba. Like you already know, I'm a second-year like you, Issei Hyoudou-kun. I'm a Devil too, nice to meet you."

It was Koneko's turn to speak, "First-year... Koneko Toujou...Pleased to make your acquaintance...I'm a Devil..." Koneko spoke, bowing her head slightly.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third-year. I'm also the vice-president of this Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil." Akeno also bowed her head very politely.

Finally, Rias was the last to speak, "And I'm their master, devil Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory. My house holds the rank of a duke. Let's get along from now on, Issei."

Shirou and Issei have known each other for at least a year, so there was no need to introduce himself.

Issei meanwhile continued to look at his new wings before he slumped to his shoulders and began to sob comically, "Does this mean...from now on I'll always be a servant?"

He remembered that Shirou told him that Rias was a very considerate master who treats her servants like family, but that would mean he had to deny his sole dream!

Seeing the look on his face, Rias placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "If you do well, Issei, it's possible you will one day have your own servants."

...Wait, what?

Issei snapped his head at his red haired master and spoke in a blank and serious tone, "Servants...as in people who must obey my orders...?"

"That's right." Rias answered.

"Anything? No matter what I ask of them?"

"If they're your servants, then yes of course." Rias gave a knowing smile as Shirou face palmed as he knew why.

She just had to play that card...

A year after Shirou had met Issei, the former human once told the hunter that it had been his life dream to form a harem of his own.

That of course would be impossible for a human to have a harem, but if it were a Devil, then it's a completely different story.

Right before and after the Great War, Devils were allowed to have polygamy relationships or harems of their very own. It was sort of a way to keep the Devil society to keep growing new Devils, and also the Evil Piece System was an assistance to help grow more numbers.

Rias' father, Zeoticus Gremory, has his own harem while his wife, Venelana Gremory, was the one managing the women in it.

Sirzechs however, despite being the ruler of the Underworld, he wasn't allowed to form any harems along with the other three Maous.

Issei stood up from his feet and gave a loud cheer, "YES! I want to be a Devil! Isn't being a Devil great?! Hahahahah!"

This was the perfect chance for the pervert to finally have a harem of his own, and he had finally given the opportunity of having one!

"...Simple-minded."

"It's farther from that, Neko." Both white heads commented in dull tones at Issei's stupidity.

Issei just ignored the two as he kept on cheering, "I could throw away all of my hidden porn mags-! No, I can't do that. They're my treasure...This and that are two different things. Mhm, two different things..."

"Ara, he is quite something, isn't he? I believe it's what Buchou said, 'Perhaps we'll have a foolish little brother soon.' Is this what you meant?" Akeno asked with a giggle.

Rias nodded at her [Queen], "That's right. So, Issei, are you willing to become my servant?"

"Yes, Rias-senpai! Issei immediately said, but Rias corrected him, "No, that's not it. You will have to call me 'Buchou' as its more fitting in school"

"Understood, Buchou!" Issei replied with a nod then continued, "Now please tell me more about Devils!"

Rias suddenly had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she placed a finger on his chin and whispered, "Very well, I'll let you become a man..." Issei blushed furiously at this as his heart began to rapidly beat fast and began to stammer his words.

Shirou meanwhile knew his master was only teasing his best friend and only sighed at this. He had been teased by Rias before, but that was a long time ago. Now he just found what she was doing to his friend was just plain silly.

"Would you quit messing around with him? He won't be able to keep it in his pants if you keep teasing him like that." Shirou said.

Rias turned to face her first [Knight] and spoke with a teasing smile and winked, "Ara, are you perhaps jealous, Shirou-kun? Oh don't worry, you know you're the only male I will show _everything_ to."

Shirou just rolled his eyes a little, "You already do that almost every morning and it's always the same. Plus, the only time I'd be jealous of Ise is if that head of his were any smarter than mine."

Issei snapped out of his thoughts and glared at his white haired friend, "Well screw you too, you jackass! And what did you mean by 'You do that almost every morning'?! Does that mean you've seen her naked before?! You bastard!"

"Shut it will ya. Yes, I've seen her naked before, but it wasn't anything worth being excited about." Shirou said as Rias pouted at him.

Rias had been purposely showing Shirou her naked body for the last three-years or so, and not once has he made any sort of reaction like he did when they were kids.

Rias knew she should've have convinced her brother to have someone else to train Shirou other than Grayfia. The most powerful maid basically drilled everything into Shirou's head to replace all of his timid and cute traits for who he is right now.

And Rias loved teasing Shirou! This was not fair at all dammit!

"Ara, ara, if Buchou can't get anything out from Shirou-kun, then maybe I can give it shot? I would absolutely love if Shirou-kun were to gaze upon my naked body, ufufu." Akeno giggled as she gazed at Shirou lustfully.

Shirou and Rias sent the [Queen] a small annoyed look, but their reasons are completely different. Issei grinded his teeth in jealousy, Yumi kept her usually smile, and Koneko glared at the Lightning Priestess as well.

Shirou still kept his glare on Akeno and said, "Please don't get involved or else I'll freeze your mouth shut, Akeno-san."

Akeno didn't seem fazed by Shirou's small threat, but she and everyone else knew that the former demigod wouldn't actually do anything that would injure his friends.

Smack them around the head, yes, but not anything that could potentially draw blood or leave a scar.

Akeno placed a hand on her cheek and said, "Ara, I wouldn't mind it if you were the one 'punishing' me, Shirou-kun. That would only make things hotter~."

In response, Shirou only smacked his face lightly, "Nevermind..." He just knew she was going to say that.

Rias coughed in her fist to grab everyone's attention back to her, "Now Issei, your first task is knowing how to form contracts with humans. A Devil requires a signed contract in order to utilize a humans power. They forge an agreement based on the fulfillment of a humans wish, taking power equivalent to the wish they grant. Take this for example, if Shirou hadn't come to rescue you, then you would have wished for one last desire if you had one of our pamphlets."

The boys flinched at the reminder of what happened two nights ago. Issei shivered slightly as he remembered the pain he felt through his stomach. Shirou just glared at his master for reminding him of his failure to keep his friend safe.

Rias continued while she ignored the glare from her first [Knight], "First off, you must begin accumulating achievements. The price paid for signing a contract with a human...This is the route Devils take to gain more power. If your achievement is acknowledged, you may also be rewarded a title of nobility, enabling you to receive servants."

"Title of nobility?" He asked.

"There are structured ranks among Devils. My family's title is Duke. Although the title is usually related to your family, there are some Devils who achieve the title on their. Humans, like Issei, who became Devils also have a chance." Rias lectured.

In Devil hierarchy, there were apparently four different classes of Devils; Lower, Middle, Upper and Elite Class, or otherwise known as the Ultimate Class.

The Lower Class Devils were the ones like Shirou, Issei, and the other members of Rias' peerage, humans and hybrids who were reincarnated as Devils. Essentially, all new Devils were of the lower class.

The Middle Class were Devils who finally gained recognition and were given the titles of either Baronet/Baroness or Knight/Dame.

The Upper Class were Devils who could be given titles such as Marquess, Margrave/Margravine, Count/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess, or Baron/Baroness and etc.

Then finally their were the Ultimate or Elite Class. This was the highest level one could ascend to among the Devil hierarchy, with the titles consisting of Demon Lord, Great King, Arch Duke, Duke and Prince/Princess.

Shirou never cared much for the titles or nobility. Growing up in the Underworld, he saw how most nobles can be total pricks and arrogant jerks those assholes can be.

Though, Rias can be a bit prideful and also a bit cocky at times, but at least Shirou knew his red haired childhood master was way smarter than some spoiled brat princess.

"So if I become a noble, having a harem will no longer be a mere dream?!" Issei's eyes shined in anticipation.

Rias nodded, "That's right. From now on, you will have to start working. But first..."

 _*Thump!*_

Koneko had silently left the room and came back with boxes full of Gremory pamphlets and dropped them with a thud, "...Can I trouble you to pass these out? This is the first in signing a contract with humans. Do your best!" The [King] encouraged.

Issei however stared blankly at the boxes in front of him and said, "Hai..."

This was going to a lot harder than he originally thought...

Shirou walked up to his friend as he placed a hand on the perverts shoulder and said, "Well look on the bright side, once you gain your own peerage, you no longer have to jerk off to in your room anymore."

"Fuck you!"

"Flattered, but I don't swing that way."

"You know what I mean!"

* * *

 _ **(A few days later) (Occult Research Club)**_

It has been a few days since Issei joined the ORC. During those few days he'd been passing out pamphlets to people and he had just finished up the last of them.

It had really tough on him, but if it meant that he could finally gain his own harem then he was prepared for it!

Nothing was going to stop him from becoming Harem King!

"I'm back!" The brunette announced as he entered the club room.

Shirou was found sitting on the couch trying to read a book (Which is a bit difficult due to his dyslexia) with Koneko on his lap who was eating sweets. The demidevil was the first to greet him, "Welcome back. You sure finished fast?"

Issei smirked at his white haired best friend, "Fufufu! If its to build my harem, this is nothing!"

Shirou rolled his eyes at the boy and said, "Don't get too overconfident. Handing out the flyers are just the easy start, the next step is granting those wishes for humans."

"Well bring them on! Nothing's going to stop me from becoming Harem King!" The brunette exclaimed as he raised his fist in the air while the two white heads deadpanned him.

Opening the front doors, Rias, Akeno, and Yumi entered the room as they noticed Issei had finally came back, "Oh good, you've returned. Does this mean you finished handing out the pamphlets?"

The [Pawn] nodded his head in confirmation that he's finished, "Yup! Just completed handing out all the flyers today!"

Rias nodded in understanding, "Excellent. Now we can move onto the next step."

Issei grinned happily and said, "Awesome! I've finally graduated from miscellaneous jobs, right?!"

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There are two reservation contracts with Koneko. Since it's hard to do both, I will leave one of the clients to you."

"…Please help me out." Koneko bowed her head a little from Shirou's lap.

Issei grinned at the loli, "No problem! I get this job done before you know!"

"Just don't do anything that would offend the client. By that, I mean mostly your perversion and stupidity." Shirou remarked at him.

"Shut it pretty boy!"

"Now then, Akeno would you please?" Rias gestured to her [Queen].

Akeno smiled and bowed to her [King], "Of course, Buchou." The black haired ponytail beauty stepped into a clear patch of the floor and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, a large glowing red magic circle appeared on the ground as it started to emit blue and white lights.

"Issei put your palm towards here." Rias ordered. Sticking his left hand towards her, Issei watched as the [King] started to write something on his palm with her fingers. From what he could feel she was drawing something like a circle on his hand before his palm started to glow, a blue and white magic circle on his hand.

"This magic seal is used for transportation, and it can transport you to the client's place instantly. And when the contract is finished, it let's you return to this room." Rias explained looking at him as Issei nodded understandingly as he looked at the circle for a few moments.

Rias turned back to her [Queen] and asked, "Akeno, are you ready?"

Akeno finished setting up the circle and turned to Rias, "Hai, Buchou." She stepped out of the magic circle.

Rias turned her attention back to the pervert, "Now stand in the middle of it, Issei."

"H-Hai!" Doing as asked, Issei entered the glowing circle as he looked down at it. He started feeling the power coming from it inside his body.

"The magic circle is responding with the client. Now you are going to be transported to that location. Do you still remember what you have to do after getting transported right?" Rias asked as Issei nodded.

"Make a pact with the summoner and fulfill their wish! And then, in exchange collect payment!" He recited what he supposed to do.

Rias nodded and said, "Good. Have a safe trip, Issei!"

"Don't do anything stupid!"

"...What he said."

"Ara ara, good luck out there."

"Best of luck to you, Hyoudou-kun."

As the light grew brighter around him, Issei pumped up his fist and gave a hard look of determination and confidence, "I'm off!"

The light enveloped his entire body as his view from everyone else disappeared. As he was being summoned, Issei thought he could show himself with style. It was then the light slowly began to fade as the pervert saw a silhouette form of a person.

That must be them. Which means it's show time!

As the light finally faded, Issei closed his eyes, made a pose, and spoke in a cool tone, "Are you the one who summoned me? Well then...tell me your wish."

"Yeah, I wish I could unseen that lame introduction you just did now."

Wait, what?

Reopening his eyes, Issei found that he was still inside the ORC club room with everyone else looking at him awkwardly.

"Eh...?" The brunette said confused.

Rias came up to boy, "Issei..."

"Hai?"

The crimson haired master sighed in disappointment and said, "It's unfortunate, but it seems like you can't use the magic circle to get to the client's location."

Issei puts on a puzzled expression as Rias then explains it to him, "Using a magic-circle requires a certain amount of demonic-power. It doesn't require that much demonic-power. No, it's a feat that could be done by any Devil. Even children can use teleport through the magic-circle. It is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil."

"W-Wait, what does that mean…?"

Rias explains it to him again, "In other words Issei, your demonic-powers are below that of child's. No, it's so low that the magic circle can't respond to you. Issei, your demonic power is incredibly low."

"Wha-!"

Shirou chipped in on the conversation, "In other words Ise, you're not as skilled as a three-year old Devil." The white haired Devil said calmly, but the pervert could tell he has holding back his laughter.

"W-What the heeeeeelllll!" The [Pawn] made an outburst.

"…Unsightly." Koneko says emotionlessly as it struck the brunette's chest.

"Well, if you go by bike you can get there in twenty minutes." Yumi said trying to be helpful.

The boy snapped his head towards the other [Knight] and exclaimed, "What the hell kind of Devils shows up on a bicycle after being summoned?!"

Koneko then pointed a finger directly at the [Pawn] as the boy made a stunned faced.

Well this is just really sad for him...

Meanwhile, Shirou was trying his hardest not to laugh out loud of what's happening.

"What?!" Issei shouted in disbelief. He had to take a frickin bike to his client!

Rias made a sigh of disappointment and turned to the boy, "It can't be helped now. Issei, hurry and getting going! It's a Devil's job to make contracts! You can't make the client wait!" She urged him with a serious face.

"U-Uwaaaaaah! I will do my best~!" He cried comically as he ran out the door.

Once Issei had left, Shirou continued to hold back his laughter as he banged his fist against the coach's armrest while covering his eyes. Though, he let out a few snickers as he kept remembering the brunette's reaction.

It was to funny, seeing a Devil using a bicycle to go around, the first time he's encountered a Devil like that. Shirou was definitely not going to let this go for a long time.

" _*Sigh*_ I would have never anticipated that Issei would be this lacking in demonic power. Usually once you reincarnate into a Devil, you would receive a major boost in everything." Rias said.

"Ara, but yet he took seven pawn pieces. That kind of number means he has some hidden potential inside him."

Rias nodded at her [Queen], "That is true, if he used up all seven of my pawns, then that means Issei must have a lot of untapped power inside of him."

Finally managing to calm down, Shirou then spoke, "You do have a point there, Buchou. For one thing, I recalled that he also took four Mutation Pieces. If Ise has that much potential, then I doubt his Sacred Gear is something more than just a Twice Critical."

Yumi rose an eyebrow at her fellow [Knight] and asked, "What do you mean by that, Shirou-kun?"

"I'm suspecting that Ise's Sacred Gear isn't his real one." He said as he crossed his arms to his chest.

The females of the group rose their eyebrows in confusion. That's when Rias asked, "What do you, 'isn't his real one'?"

Shirou shrugged his shoulders before answering, "Don't know yet, but I know something's different with Ise's Sacred Gear and I'll eventually know at some point."

"Are you perhaps going to train him?" Akeno asked.

The white haired hunter nodded his head for an answer, "Yup. If I'm going figure this out, I'll do it by training Issei on how to defend himself first. And believe me, I can't wait to see him wither once I'm through with him." Shirou said with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"That's rather harsh, Shirou-kun." Yumi said with a sweatdrop on her head.

"...I'd say Shi-kun should go for it." The nekomata wanted the pleasure of seeing Shirou 'torturing' the pervert once they begin training. Shirou is rather strict once it comes to training his training sessions.

She should know, she, Yumi, Akeno, and even Rias know what it feels to go up against someone who was taught by the Ultimate Queen and his other teachers with experienced hunting and assassinations.

Well...Akeno was more into Shirou's 'torments' because of her 'M' side.

"Ara ara, it makes me so hot when Shirou-kun acts like this. Ufufu, it makes me feel all tingly right between my legs ~."

See what I mean...

Rias then spoke up to her peerage and said, "Alright then, while Issei is out doing his contract, everyone else will be doing the same. And for the next few days we'll see what will happen later on." Everyone nodded at their master in understanding.

For the next few days it was only going to be the usual Devil business.

* * *

 _ **(Another few days later)**_

In the middle of the morning, both Shirou and Issei were found sitting on a bench in the park as they were talking about the perverts recent contracts. And so far, the boy was not to pleased with his progression.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, but you weren't there! That man was the bane of every male in the world! He was acting like a Magical Girl but in reality, he's a super buff weirdo!" Issei exclaimed as he paled in remembering his last summoned client.

The new [Pawn] had just explained his last visit with a certain client. Basically it involved having to meet with an extremely buff and muscular man with an obsession of becoming a Magical Girl. Needless to say, Issei was now traumatized after meeting Mil-tan for the first time.

"I know what you mean, but Mil-tan isn't such a bad person." Shirou said.

Issei went wide eyed when his best friend mentioned his last client, "Wait, you actually know that guy?!"

Shirou nodded, "Yeah, it was around a year ago before I met you. Basically he asked me the same thing he requested from you. But unfortunately, I turned him down saying to was literally beyond what I could do."

"Now that you mention it, he did say that he summoned a Devil a year ago. That was you?"

"Yup, but he really isn't such a bad guy. Just a creepy, muscled, Magical Girl obsessed fanboy who wants to become part of his favourite anime. Plus, he makes really good baking."

Though, Shirou had to admit that Tia's baking and cooking outclasses any other person he knew of, even Grayfia.

"Hawaau!"

The boys stopped their conversation as they heard a yelp from a young girl. They noticed a blonde hair girl who fell on the ground as her luggage opened which spilled all of her belongings out.

Another thing about the girl was...

"White!" Issei exclaimed as his nose shot out blood while Shirou face palmed himself.

The girls white panties were exposed when she fell over from her fall, "Ou...Why did I trip?" Said the girl.

Shirou slapped the back of Issei's head to get him out of his daze. He then gestured at the brunette that they should help.

Nodding in understanding, the boys got up from their spot as they approached they girl, "A...Are you okay?" Issei asked as let out his hand to help her up.

The girl accepted the hand up, "Ah...Thank you very much."

She was a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. The girl wore a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck.

'A nun...' Shirou mentally thought.

Nuns were also considered to be enemies of the Devils as they are affiliated with the Catholic Church and the Angels. Most nuns were harmless, but there were a very few who can be deadly with a blade.

However, Shirou could tell that this girl doesn't looking like the type who can harm anyone.

Issei picked up the girls headdress off the ground and gave it to her, "Are you okay? Here's your headdress."

"Oh!" The girl took back her headdress and placed it on her head. She gave Issei a bright cute which the boy blushed to, "Thank you very much!"

Issei didn't respond back as he kept on staring at the girl with the blush growing on his face. The blonde nun meanwhile looked at Issei in confusion and asked, "Ah...Er...Is something wrong?"

Now snapping out of his thoughts, Issei finally responded back, "Ah! Sorry, your suitcase...Let me help you with that." He said as he started gathering her belongings.

Shirou rolled his a bit of what happened to his friend seconds before he started helping as well, "I'll help with that." He said before helping his perverted friend out.

The blonde girl looked at the two in surprise and said, "Ah, it's fine, I can get it myself!" She insisted as she didn't want to trouble them by helping her.

As they gathered the nuns belongings, Issei picked up a piece of white fabric off the ground and noticed that he picked up the girls other spar white panties, "Eh?" Was all he said as he blankly stared at it.

The girl noticed that Issei was holding onto her underwear and let out an embarrassed squeak as she then moved faster than eye could follow, grabbing all her clothes and shoving them into her suitcase, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She then slammed her suitcase shut as her face was glowing red in embarrassment, "Ahh, you saw the bad side of me." Said the girl in a low shy tone.

'On the contrary, it's so good, it's burned into my eyes.' The pervert mentally thought as he held his bleeding nose from when he saw the girls panties the second time when she was picking up the rest of her stuff.

 _*Smack!"_

"Ow!" The brunette was smacked to the back of his head by Shirou who gave the pervert an annoyed glare for looking at the nuns panties again.

"Are you okay?" The nun asked in concern for Issei.

"Ah! No! I, ummm...! Are you travelling?" He asked.

"Oh no, I've been appointed to the church in this city...But I got lost on the way..." The girl said before looking down sadly, "I'm not used to the language, so it's a little hard."

Well from the boys perspective they could understand the girl clearly no problem thanks to their 'Language' ability. However, Shirou kind of wished it would also work on his reading as well. Every time he stared at a book, his head started to swim around as the letters looked like a bunch of scribbles.

"Well if you're looking for the church, my friend and I probably know where it is. Would you like us to take you?" Shirou asked.

Even if they were enemies, Shirou was still a kind enough person to help someone out. He could tell that Issei felt the same way.

The nuns eyes shined bright with stars in them as she clasped her hands together to hold her cross necklace, "For real?! The Lord really points the way!" She prayed.

It was then that Issei received a massive headache as Shirou twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

Praying was also considered to be another weakness for Devils. They only receive a fair minimum of damage like headaches, but it would still be _really_ painful to them.

Noticing the two were acting strangely, the girl asked them in worry, "What's wrong?"

Issei spoke up despite the small pain, "N-Nothing! There's wrong with us!" He waved her off.

"Yeah, we just have some really bad morning headache's is all. Nothing to worry about." Shirou followed but still twitched.

The nun was about to say something else but stopped as she and boys heard crying not to far from them. A young boy was crying on the ground as he had a cut wound on his knee.

The nun quickly approached the crying boy as she dropped down to her knees, "Are you okay? A boy shouldn't be crying over little things like this." She said.

Hovering her hands above the child's injury, the two rings on her ring fingers began to glow a green light which caused the boys wound to heal fast.

Both Shirou and Issei looked at the girl in surprise and shock of what she was doing right now, 'A Sacred Gear...' Shirou thought.

After she has finished, the girl lifted the boy up back to his feet, "Right! Your wounds are healed, so you should be fine now." She said. However, the boy didn't understand what the nun was saying at all.

"Yoshi-kun, where did you go?!" The mother ran up to her child in worry.

"Ah! That Onee-chan over there! She healed my injury!"

The nun smiled brightly, "It looked like he fell, so I helped him!"

However, the mother frowned and gave the blonde girl a look before she took her child's hand, "You shouldn't be talking to strange people, let's go." She said before walking away with her child.

Issei obviously didn't like how the lady acted towards the girl who helped her son, "Oi-!" Issei was stopped when he felt Shirou grab onto his shoulder.

"Don't. She not worth yelling over, so let it go."

"But-!" Issei wanted to argue but the nun stopped him, "It's fine! I don't mind it one bit really."

The brunette calmed down a bit but that didn't stop him from still being annoyed with that woman, "Do you understand what she said?"

The nun gave a tiny smile and said, "I don't understand the language. But I know..." She started to look down sadly.

Shirou noticed the sad look on the girls face as he knew exactly why. The way the mother looked at the nun was very similar to the looks he once got when he was still part of the orphanage...

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" The nun looked up and saw the young boy waving at her with a happy smile.

Issei smiled at this and translated for the girl, "He said thank you."

The blonde nun waved back to the child as she gave her own smile. The girl then turned her attention back to older males as she playfully bonked her and cutely stuck out her tongue, "Sorry, I get meddlesome sometimes. Being disliked by others is normal, I'm used to it..."

Shirou frowned a bit of what she said then spoke, "Well that's where you're wrong. Being disliked by others constantly is never a normal thing. Having to be treated like some outcast is...lonely..." Shirou mentally sighed at himself for bring up a bit of his past.

He really shouldn't think of something like this right now...

Wanting to break the atmosphere around them, Issei then spoke, "So, um...That light just now? What was it?"

"Oh! It's my power of healing! It's an amazing power granted to me by God." The girl brightened up as she looked at her rings.

"Well, He definitely made a real great choice in giving it to you. It goes very well with a kind person you are." The pervert complemented as the nun blushed in embarrassment.

Shirou just rolled his a bit before getting the two teens attention, "If we're done here, we still have to show you the way to the church right?"

"Oh yes! I very much appreciate your help!" The nun bowed in thanks.

"By the way, we never introduced ourselves have we? My name Shirou Amamiya, but you can just call me Shirou if you want. Nice to meet you."

It was Issei's turn to introduce himself, "My name is Issei Hyoudou, but you can me by my first name as well."

The nun smiled brightly as she introduced herself to the two Devils, "It's very nice to meet you, Shirou-san, Issei-san. My name is Asia Argento. Once again, thank you for helping me out as I am in your care for now." She bowed politely as the three of them got moving towards the church.

Though, Rias was not going to be happy with them once they come back to the ORC...

* * *

 _ **(Later) (Occult Research Club Room)**_

"What were you two thinking?! Issei, I forbid you from ever going near the Church again! And Shirou, you should already know that we cannot be anywhere near from the sight of a church at all!"

And I was right on the money!

After escorting Asia to the church, the boys were currently being scolded by their red haired master and it was to say she wasn't to happy of what she heard.

Issei looked like a sad little puppy who just got kicked while Shirou had more of an impassive look on his face, not even bothered at all by her scolding.

Rias continued to scold the two boys in front of her, "To Devils like us, the Church is considered enemy territory. If someone like you or I were to step into the Church, it would create a major incident that could cause the small moment of relative peace between Angels and Devils to become strained. It's also a good way to get a light spear to the heart."

"And don't go near anyone who has any relationship with the Church. Especially the exorcists. They are some of the worst enemies our kind has. They have been blessed by God, so they have enough power to destroy a Devil, especially a lower class one like you are right now. If a Devil were to be hit by their divine powers, they would be completely annihilated, with no hope of ever being reincarnated. This is very important! Do you understand?"

Issei didn't say anything as kept on shrinking upon his masters stern gaze, "Hai..." He muttered lowly.

Shirou however just sighed, "First off, I'm sorry for worrying you, but you should already know how I sometimes like to act. Secondly, there was no need for that lecture earlier, Ise was already well aware that he shouldn't go near one. Plus, it hurt my ADHD the first time of how many times I had to listen to it from Grayfia."

Rias calmed down a bit as she let out a tired sighed, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking due to the heat wave. Anyway, please be more careful from now on." The boys nodded at her as an answer.

"Ara, are you already finished?"

Issei jumped a little as Akeno suddenly appeared behind him and Shirou, "Wah! Akeno-senpai?!"

"What is it, Akeno?" Rias asked her best friend.

The [Queens] expression turned serious as she responded to her [King], "The Arch-Duke has passed down an order of suppression."

* * *

 _ **(Later) (Nighttime)**_

In the middle of the night, the Gremory group were found standing outside of a large abandoned mansion. The reason of being in such a deserted place was that the group were requested in hunting down another Stray Devil.

"A Stray Devil is a Devil who has abandoned there master in pursuit of their own desires. They also often kill their masters to escape. it always ends badly for all those involved. Rumour has it that a Stray has been luring people into this house at night and eating them," Akeno explained for Issei.

The [Pawn] made a disgusted look and paled at the knowledge of Strays eating people, "Gross!" He exclaimed.

"Stray Devils are pure evil. They don't care about anything but their own selfish desires and that always ends in ugliness." Yumi said.

Shirou looked over his shoulder to Issei and spoke, "Don't let it get into your head so much, Ise. Some Stray's also thrive on the fear on people who they're targeting, so I might suggest taking it easy before we go in and find it." The brunette nodded.

The group soon made their way into the mansion. The stench of blood clung heavily to the air as both Shirou and Koneko nearly gagged on the scent due to having a enhanced scenes of smell.

One of the things to loathe...

Thankfully, Shirou brought out two handkerchiefs from his pocket and gave one to Koneko. The nekomata smiled in thanks and accepted the handkerchief and covered her nose.

The group soon entered the building and began searching around the empty quarters. As they continued searching, Rias then attracted Issei attention, "Issei, this is a good chance for you to watch us Devils in battle. Also, I should explain to you about the traits of underlings."

"Traits?" He asked.

Rias nodded and continued, "Devils who become a master give traits to those who will become their servants. Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and the history of Devils as well."

The [King] began to explain the current situation of Devils as Issei payed close attention, "There was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Yumi then continued, "The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with Peerage who commanded about twenty or thirty troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno continued on from there. "I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. But even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even when the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Rias spoke again. "Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece."

"Evil Piece?" Issei asked confused, expecting things to get complicated from here on as he focused on taking it all in.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game 'Chess' to their servant Devils. It was sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a [King]. In our case, that is me. From there, they created five special traits that consist of [Queen], [Rook], [Bishop], [Knight] and [Pawn]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?" He asked.

Rias nodding as she continued, "They started to compete against each other. For example like, 'My [Knight] is stronger!', or 'No, my [Rook] is stronger!' As a result, High-Class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the 'Rating Game'. Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their 'Pieces' and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their Peerage. There is a thing called 'Piece Collect' where they gather humans with talents and make them into their Pieces. It is very popular recently. Talented Servants become their status."

Shirou then spoke up, "In other words, being a strong servant in a Rating Game will mean you can be a splendid Devil in a way or so. Plus, it will also represent you, me, the others, and Buchou's pride with how we fight."

"That's correct. Although, I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in a formal tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, you and my Servants here won't be participating in a game for a while." Rias said.

"So does that mean that Shirou and the others haven't played in that game yet?" Issei asked curiously.

"Yup." Was the former demigods answer.

Issei starting to wonder what piece he was as he then asked, "Buchou, what Piece am I? And what are my role and traits?"

"Issei, you are..." Rias started before a chill running down the perverts spine as he felt the killing intent grow stronger.

Shirou narrowed his eyes before getting ready, "Buchou, it's here..."

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" A low voice that sounds like it's coming from below the ground as Issei began feeling weird at hearing the scary voice.

"Stray Devil Viser! We are here to eliminate you!" Rias declared before the voice came out again, echoing around the room.

"Kwakwakwakwakwakwakwa..."

From the shadows, a figure showed up being revealed as a topless woman but with heavy footsteps as her lower body came into view, showing a body of a gigantic beast. In each hand she had a large spear and her lower body had four fat legs with sharp claws as well as a snake tail which moved on its own.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserves death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" Rias declared seriously.

 **[Play "Kettou" - High School DxD OST]**

The Stray however barked back mockingly, "You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip your body and colour it in red just like your hair!"

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yumi! Shirou!" Rias called out to her [Knights].

"Yes!"

"On it." They replied before sprinting ahead as soon as Rias ordered them to. Issei looked surprised at how fast his best friend and Yumi were moving as he couldn't keep up with their movements.

"Issei, I will continue from the lecture before. Both Yumi and Shirou's position is [Knight]. Its trait is speed. Those who become a [Knight] have their speed increased." Issei watched on as both [Knights] easily disappeared with the speed they were was travelling to Viser who was trying to hit them with her spears but continuously missing.

"Yumi's ultimate weapon is swords." Yumi stopped her movements and suddenly she was holding a European sword. She took it out of the scabbard and the naked sword was reflecting the light of the moon before she suddenly disappeared again. The next moment Issei heard the scream from Viser.

 _*Slash!*_

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!" He looked surprised at seeing both of the Stray's arms had been cut off, blood gushing out of the wounds.

Rias continued, "This is Yumi's power, speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of that of a professional. Shirou however..."

Issei soon found Shirou up in the air with his Sacred Gear out right above Viser. The white haired demidevil pulled on the bow string as light began to charge up, " **Shattering Ray!** " Shirou then released his grip as dozens of energy arrows rained down upon Viser as she let out her cries of pain.

The red haired [King] then explained, "Shirou is a rare case. Instead of swords, he specializes in marksmanship and even assassination. By combining these styles together, both Yumi and Shirou became the fastest [Knights]."

Issei slightly paled when Rias mentioned that Shirou was also good at assassination. The very thought that Shirou can kill him in his sleep or at anytime made Issei even more afraid of his friend than before.

Meanwhile, Shirou couldn't help but give a small smirk of satisfaction of somehow feeling a certain perverts fear.

Issei's eyes then fell as he picked up a shadow by the Stray's legs. He widened them as he realised that it was Koneko, "Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a [Rook] is its -" The enormous monster tried to stamp on Koneko but it didn't hit the ground.

"The trait of a [Rook] is simple, absolute strength and also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her." Rias spoke as Issei watched Koneko easily lift up the Viser.

"Fly…" She uttered before jumping high and punched into the monster's stomach very sharply throwing its body backwards. Issei gulped as he made another mental note to himself to not get on her bad side even if she is cute.

"Lastly Akeno." Akeno let out a giggle as she was walking towards the Stray, "Akeno is a [Queen]. It's the person who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable [Queen] who has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook]."

"Guguuuuuuu...!" Viser moaned as she stared at the [Queen]. Akeno let out another giggle after seeing the monsters current state.

"Ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" She put her hands up towards the sky, sparks in the air before a lightning bolt struck down onto the monster who shouted.

 _*Zap!*_

"Gagagaggaaaaaa!" Viser's body was burnt and smoking after being zapped by Akeno's lightning.

"Oh my, seems like you are still energetic. Looks like you can take more." She launched another lightning bolt.

 _*Zap!*_

"Gwaaaaaaah!" While continuing to striking down lightning bolts, the [Queen] formed a scary and cold expression even though she was smiling. Issei shuddering as she continued to laugh.

"Akeno excels at using attacks made from magical powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire and such. And most of all, she is the Ultimate Sadist." Rias confessed like it was nothing.

Issei paled again as he then made one more mental note not to piss her off as well.

His master certainly recruited some frightening people...

"Usually, she's very kind. But once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"I'm scared of Akeno-san..." Issei spoke both nervously and worried for himself.

Rias then reassured him, "You don't have to be afraid, Issei. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly." Issei looked surprised by this as he then formed a perverted smile.

Despite Akeno being a sadist and all, If he could get her to spoil him then maybe-!

"That is if Shirou doesn't skin you alive first." He was interrupted when Rias said that. The boy immediately paled and sweated nervously as he then hesitantly turned to his best friend in question.

Shirou gave his friend a dark look which caused the brunette to recoil back in fear at the stare.

Rias giggled at her new [Pawns] reaction. She knew that her white haired childhood friend and first servant has been always very protective to the people close to him.

The last time a guy tried to flirt with her, Akeno, Yumi, or Koneko, the perverts would always find themselves in a hospital wrapped in a body cast courtesy of a certain former demigod.

"Fufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take, Monster-san? You still can't die yet. The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohoh!" Akeno's lightning attacks continued until she finally calmed down.

Confirming it and nodding her head, the [King] approached the Stray that had already lost its will to fight. Putting her hand towards the monster, Rias asked, "Any last words?"

"Kill me..." The monster moaned in defeat.

"Is that so? Then...disappear." Rias formed a gigantic black and red ball shot out from her palm.

 _*Boom!*_

The magic attack was big enough to cover all of the monster's body which it soon did before disappearing to reveal nothing, not even a trace of the Stray Devil's body remained.

 **[End OST]**

Issei gulping nervously at the power of his master, who sighed once she'd confirmed that the Stray had disappeared. She turned back to the others and said, "It's over. Good work everyone."

Everyone relaxing to how they usually acted at that moment, aside from Issei who was still surprised at what he'd witnessed before remembering Rias hadn't mentioned about his piece yet, "Umm, Buchou, there is still a thing that you didn't tell me."

"What is it?"

"What is my piece as a servant?" He asked curiously.

The crimson-haired beauty smiled at him and gave him her answer, "Issei, you are a [Pawn]." The boys slumped slightly at hearing that he was the weakest piece.

Noticing the depressed look on his face, Shirou decided to help lighten his friends mood, "Ise, in the game of chess the Pawn can promote itself into one of the other pieces aside from a King. So it's considered as important as other pieces and potentially a game change."

Rias nodded at the explanation and said, "That's right. If a Pawn advances far enough into enemy territory, as defined by the King, they can temporarily become any other piece beside the King itself."

"That's cool I guess." The brunette shrugged.

"Just give it some time and you'll get used to it. Trust me, it will." Shirou said before walking off to head home.

* * *

 _ **(The Next Night)**_

Following after last night's hunt, Shirou was currently found sitting on top the roof of his home watching the moon.

Both Rias and Akeno were back in the ORC doing some work while Yumi, Koneko, and Issei were out making contracts.

Shirou had just finished his contracts early than he expected them to be due to some...technicality involving some certain clients.

Let's just say that Shirou was almost and nearly molested to death by a bunch of woman that mistook his summon for a goddamn Incubus!

I mean come on, half of the woman there were already married for crying out loud!

And it was _not_ something Shirou wanted remember ever again!

"Nya~"

Shirou was taken out from his thoughts as he turned his head and found a black cat on top of his roof with him, "Why hello there." He greeted.

The cat strode towards the Devil and leaped up to his lap and purred as it snuggled against his stomach, "Nya~"

Shirou smiled at the cat being affectionate with him. He may love his wolf familiars, Tala and Kana, but that didn't mean he couldn't also like cats as well.

"Well aren't you affectionate huh?" Shirou said as he scratched the cats ear, making it purr in delight.

Shirou kept scratching the cats ear before he stopped and asked, "But I would like to know something. Why is it you're here on Gremory territory...Kuroka?"

Shirou's tone of voice turned serious as his silver eyes narrowed at the cat in front of him. The black cat had a coy smile on it's face before a puff of smoke formed its entire frame.

As the smoke began to clear, the cat changed into a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils.

Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts which rivals Rias and Akeno in terms of size. Another thing was that she had a pair of black cat ears and two black tails.

This was Kuroka. An SS-Class Stray Devil and the older sister of Koneko.

Kuroka smiled teasingly at Shirou, "Nya~ Now how do you know it was little ol' me, Shi-kun?" She asked as she made herself comfortable on his lap.

Shirou's silver eyes continued to glare at the older nekomata in front of him, "I recognized your scent from when we first met a long time ago. Now, you better to start answering my question or else I'm going to have to sick my wolves onto you."

 _*Growl!*_

Right on cue, both of Shirou's wolf familiars, Tala and Kana, appeared on their masters roof as they let out a threatening growl at Kuroka.

However, the stray cat wasn't fazed in the slightest as instead she pouted at him, "How mean of you, Nya~. All I wanted was to visit one of my two favourite people, is that so to come by, Nya?"

"Last time I checked, most wanted criminals like yourself don't just casually visit someone out in the open. And also, this someone just so happens to be the servant of the Gremory Heiress who is also the younger sister of the current Maou Lucifer. It entirely defeats the purpose of staying hidden of who can report you and turn you in." Shirou said as he shoved Kuroka off his lap causing her to yelp.

Shirou got up to his feet as he then brought out Midnight Maiden and aimed it at a pouting Kuroka, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't haul your ass back to the Underworld?" He demanded as his familiars stood by their masters side and growled at the stray cat.

Kuroka then stood up to her feet as dusted off her clothes. She smiled at him before saying, "I can give you two reasons if you like? First is the fact that you would lose to me pretty badly if we were to fight each other here and now. The second reason is that you would never turn me in, or even hurt me, and it's not because of the difference of power that you and I have."

Shirou continued to glare at the Stray in front of him as he suddenly then eased his grip and summoned his bow away, " _*Sigh*_ , you know I'm still upset of what you did to Koneko five years ago."

Kuroka smiled sadly at the reminder of what she had done to her younger sister, "I know, and I don't blame you or Shirone for hating me for it, Nya..."

"I don't hate you, and neither does your sister..."

Okay Koneko may hate Kuroka a little bit, but not a lot.

"...What you did was unavoidable and none of us expected it to come." Shirou said.

"That still doesn't change to what I did, and I don't regret killing that bastard. What's done is done, and I'm going to pay for it eventually, Nya..." The older nekomata said sadly.

Wanting to change the subject in hand, Shirou sighed again and said, "So what are you actually doing here in Kuoh?I doubt you're here for just a simple visit right?"

Kuroka gave the boy a teasingly smile as she crossed her arms and pushed her breasts up, "Oh? And who said that I wasn't? I could be here for Shi-kun so he can finally give me those kittens he promised me five years ago, Nya~!"

Shirou twitched an eyebrow in annoyance as he responded, "I made no such promise to you. So you better tell me why you're here or else."

"Nya~, I wouldn't mind it if Shi-kun was the one to punish me. It would things much more steamy once we get started, Nya~"

Shirou had to resist the urge to not skin this woman alive or even sick his familiars at her. Trying to regain his composure, Shirou gave another sigh and said, "Just tell me why the hell you're, Kuroka."

The Stray Nekomata pouted at him, "Boo~. You're so stingy, Shi-kun. But fine, I'll at least tell you, Nya. You're right, I'm not here just to visit, I'm here to give you a warning."

The white haired [Knight] rose any eyebrow and asked, "Warning? What sort of warning?"

Kuroka answered, "That nun you and your friend met yesterday, those crows are planning something for her, and it isn't going to be pretty, Nya."

"Nun? You mean Asia? What could those Fallen Angels want with her?" He asked as he then realized something, "Wait a minute, you were watching us yesterday?"

Kuroka giggled at her old friend and responded, "You forgot, I'm able to cloud my presence and even my scent, so of course you wouldn't be able to know where I was, Nya."

"But why do those Fallen Angels want anything to do with Asia?" He asked.

Kuroka shrugged her shoulders playful and said, "Who knows? Anyway, I need to head back now. If I stay any longer I'll be founded eventually, Nya."

As Kuroka began to take her leave, Shirou wanted to stop her and ask some more questions, "Oi, I'm not finish-!"

 _*Chu~!*_

Before Shirou could even blink, Kuroka suddenly appeared right in front of him as the white haired [Knight] widened his eyes when the older sister pressed her lips against his cheek.

Kuroka pulled back as she faced Shirou with a sultry smile and a pair of reddened cheeks, "Nya~, Until we meet again, Shi-kun~." She purred playfully as a Magic Circle appeared below her as she then vanished into thin air, leaving a stunned Shirou alone on top of his roof.

The dumbfounded [Knight] continued to stand there on the spot as he then let a low grunt in annoyance, "Damn you, Kuroka." He grumbled as Shirou wiped his cheek with his arm.

That woman was another equal annoyance with Rias, Akeno, and mostly Serafall combined together.

 _*Bark!*_

Shirou looked towards Tala who barked at him for his attention. Shirou then rose an eyebrow at the demonic wolf and said, "What? I'm not planning on replace you or Kana. Whatever gave you that idea?"

 _*Whine~*_

"Just because she kissed me on the cheek does not mean I'm going to replacing either of you. You two should both know I would never get rid of you for a cat."

 _*Growl~!*_

"Oh not you too, Kana. Besides, aren't you two okay with Koneko? She's part cat as well and you're both fine with her."

 _*Bark!*_

"Oh nevermind..." He said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

But that sort of got Shirou thinking of what Kuroka said earlier. What could those crows possibly want with Asia that could be worth gaining?

That is unless...

Shirou immediately widened his eyes in shock as he figured out what the Fallen Angels want to do with Asia, "They couldn't...Those fucking bastards! And on one innocent girl...Damn them!" Shirou balled his hands to a fist as they slowly turned white.

 _*Shine~!*_

Shirou was forced to calm himself as a red magic circle appeared in front of him. The boy then heard his masters voice come out of it, " _Shirou! Where are you right now?!_ "

From the tone that Rias was using, he could tell something was wrong, "I'm here at my place, Buchou. What's going on?"

" _It's Issei! Something happened when we lost the connection to his client, and we believe that Issei maybe be in danger because of it!_ "

Shirou's eyes widened in shock when he heard that his friend was in danger, "What?! Where are you and others right now?!"

" _Akeno and I already have Koneko and Yumi with us, and we're going to teleport to Issei's location right now!_ "

"Alright, I already know what his scent is so I'll join you and the others to the location soon." He said.

" _Okay, just make sure you arrive quickly, is that understood?_ "

Shirou nodded and said, "Hai!"

The call ended as the circle began to fade. Wasting no time, Shirou leaped up in the air and jumped from roof to roof as he followed where his friends scent was.

* * *

 **AN: And that's the end of this chapter!**

 **Honestly I wanted to continue from that last scene but I decided to do that for the next chapter.**

 **So what do you think of Shirou and Kuroka's interaction and relationship? And how they first met each other will be revealed in one of the future chapters.**

 **Also, I am following the canons storyline for both the Manga and Light Novel.**

 **And if you people are wondering when Shirou will be meeting Artemis, all I'm going that will happen after the Peace Treaty arc and the start of The Titans Curse story.**

* * *

 **Now for the fun facts!**

 **~ Despite being the rulers of the Underworld, The Four Maou's actually _CAN'T_ form their own harems like other Devils can.**

 **~ In the Manga/Light Novel/Anime they never did specify of how the Gremory group knew Issei was in danger when he first met Freed. So I just when ahead and made up my own reason.**

 **~ If Shirou and Kuroka were to actually fight, then Shirou would obviously lose against her. Shirou may have enhanced speed, reflexes, and abilities, but Kuroka however has a lot more raw power than he does and she is also skilled in using her Senjutsu.**

* * *

 **Please leave a fav/follow/review after this.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
